Lost and Found
by Ludwisia
Summary: When a chance arises everyone works hard to get Atlantis back to where it belongs. When it finally happens a lot of old friends meet and work together to find and rescue crews that were lost on the journey. In the process they rescue someone that they thought long lost to them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : _

_Hey, It's really good to finally be here again and to share with you all another story I worked on. It took me two years with all that's been happening in my life but I didn't want to start posting until I had the whole story finished. I don't like waiting for chapters long so I won't be doing this to you either. The whole story is done, there are 28 chapters and an epilogue to be posted and I intend to do it regularly at least once every several days, ideally daily, so that we would be done in a month or two. _

_I hope you like this one. It starts general and some pairing based more on the SG1 (not really hard to guess which pairing), then we'll see many old friends, some old foes and eventually rescue someone :) I will probably change some descriptions and categories in the meantime but the rating will stay as 'T'. There will be mentions of torture but I think it being non graphic it can stay as it is. _

_Have a nice read._

**Chapter 1**

It was another tiring day at the SGC. He hated the days here but since Atlantis has been flown to Antarctica there was only a skeleton crew there and the City itself, barely operational, was set to nearly sluber. It was not the City he has grown to call home. It was dark and empty and lifeless. IT reminded him too much of dead space.

And so, with all the best intentions, John Sheppard did just like the rest of his team did – he accepted the position on the SGC. The good part was that he managed to have his whole team to play with and he still got to go through the gate. And that was the end of his luck. Being in the SGC seemed like being buried alive after what the Atlantis team considered home. It just didn't have the view or the air or… anything they learnt to love in the last five years.

They were getting restless, Teyla and Ronon in particular. John understood that they were a long way from home and in a totally alien place. They were accustomed to much different dealing with the life strategies. They hated the way they had to ask for everything whereas in the Pegasus they were completely free to leave or to do something the way they thought it should be done. They were not bound by Earth rules that seemed ridiculous to them to say the least. Teyla used to spend all her time in the quarters assigned to her with Kanaan and young Torren telling her kid all she could remember about his home galaxy and their people. She was steadily stepping into melancholy and John started to seriously consider removing her from active duty if she didn't improve fast.

Rodney McKay was almost okay. He reactivated his relationship with his sister which was very good for him. At the same time he frequently grumbled about the primitive computer system or an inability to access the Ancient database from everywhere. He complained about the lack of Jumpers, doors activated by thoughts and things that he got really used to in Atlantis.

Mitchell tried to make them all feel comfortable and John had to give it to Landry, the General was a really good man and an excellent commanding officer, but it all seemed to be somehow much less than they were familiar with. The SGC, while a very close pack, was still just a workplace for the people. Atlantis has somehow become a home and family during the five years. Hell, John had to admit he even missed Woolsey from time to time, as absurd as it sounded even in his own thoughts.

That's why, when Teyla finally snapped during one of the missions and delayed their coming back in the process and he removed her from gate travel and Landry suggested they take w week's brake and relax, John welcomed the opportunity. They chose to visit Washington together, since Teyla was always curious about the cultural things, Ronon was okay with going just anywhere and Rodney saw his chance to take Jennifer to a fancy restaurant at last.

"Glad you call, Sheppard." Answered general O'Neill when John used the card with a number he got from him after the craziness of the attack and landing was over. "Hank must have finally let you out of the mountain, then?"

"Yeah…" John said cautiously. "Sir, I recall you said you knew some nice and cosy spot to stay during a visit in Washington?"

"That's right." O'Neill sounded like he smiled. "So, when're you coming and who precisely?"

"Me, Teyla with Torren and Kanaan, Keller and McKay, Ronon… Six of us. And in three days."

"Nice group."

"So, sir, mind giving me some kind of address?" Sheppard asked. "And some contact would be nice. We'll need to call and –"Jack didn't let him finish.

"I'm sending you an e-mail with an address now, just be there in three days. See you in Washington, Sheppard." John almost put down the phone but then O'Neill added something to his message. "Will there be place in your transport for some more people?"

"Yeah, we'll probably use some bus here and there."

"I'll talk with Landry on getting Daniel, Vala and Mitchell on that bus with you if you don't mind." Jack said.

"No problem, general."

"Great, see ya there." O'Neill concluded and put down the phone.

It was always hard for John to get over O'Neill's style of command and his whole style of being. This wasn't the usual tight general. He was extremely easy going, with a specific sense of humor and easy on almost all the regulations. He obviously abhorred the paperwork which was quite strange since he worked in the capital. His love was flying, just after going through the gate. John could easily indentify with the man so it was just a matter of moments before they spoke the same language, even the first time they saw each other they seemed to understand each other much better than typical strangers. And because of all that it was obvious to John that there was something going on with the general. He was planning something. Something he was quite determined to keep secret.

It turned out Landry must have been let in on the secret because he was smiling suspiciously when he signed the vacation for John, his team as well as Daniel, Vala and Mitchell. He also managed to get them a transport to an air base, flight in military aircraft and quite a nice ride to a place O'Neill provided. This was going to be a very nice vacation indeed.

The place turned out to be quite nice house reasonably near the official area of the town, with a good connection lanes. When they knocked on the door it was O'Neill himself who answered the door.

"Nice to see you all, kids." He smiled

"General O'Neill?" Teyla asked. "I was under the impression that we were to stay at some hotel." She looked questioningly at John.

"Me too…"

"Don't stay like that, come in, guys!" Jack ushered them inside. "Come on, the dinner is almost ready."

"Jack?" The last member of the group asked.

"Daniel."

"What is this place?"

"It's my place." Jack said closing the door behind his friend.

"I like it!" Vala declared peeking into some of the closets on her way already. "Cosy, spacey, clean… You sure it's your place, general? Seems much more like – "

"Sam!" John exclaimed peeking into the kitchen. "You here too? And … cooking…."

"Actually it's more like OUR house." Jack admitted under Daniel's scrutinizing gaze.

"Okay, what is it all about?" Asked Mitchell at last.

"You didn't tell them?" Sam asked. Then looked at him and saw the answer. "You actually didn't tell them, did you?" She growled at Jack and then turned to their guests. "We're getting married this week and we wanted you here with us."

"Getting married you say, Sam?" Daniel looked at Jack angrily. "Nope, he didn't tell us."

"Not a word." Agreed Mitchell when Vala threw her arms around Sam and hugged her fiercely. "Would have been easier, I might have taken something proper to wear if I knew."

"Not a problem, Cam" Vala declared leaving Samantha to be warmly embraced by Teyla. "In this case…tomorrow we go shopping!"

"Wait, guys…" Sam held her arms up. "It's not a big deal, it's just a small, friends only ceremony in the garden so no fancy clothes needed."

"By the way" said Sheppard "why now of all times? What got you to propose now?"

"Actually, I asked Sam like a year ago, or was it more?" Sam shrugged her arms. "Anyway, after the last Baal clone was finally dead I decided that it was time to get over with it."

"You make it sound like it was a punishment or something…" Commented Mitchell looking at Sam.

"Hey!" Jack warned. "It needed a lot to get an agreement from our superiors. Those pencil-pushing.."

"Jack…!"

"Okay, those beurocrats, they have a form for like everything and it took an insane amount of time to simply get with the idea to the president. After that – a piece of cake."

"And the president agreed, I take it." Kanaan said so that the story would continue.

"Yeah, you know, he likes us."

"And now he has a sweet spot for you since you were Hammond's favorite." Sam added. "I wish Hammond was here to see this."

"Yeah" said Daniel. "I kind of think he knew what was between you two and he allowed it to happen on purpose."

"And he wasn't the only one to know." John said quietly.

"What?"Sam asked looking at him. "Who else knew?"

"Elizabeth knew you had strong feelings for each other" John said. "And I'm not talking about some mutual respect."

"If you knew…" Sam started to wonder. "Then how many other people knew?"

"She didn't talk about it, don't be alarmed."

"She told you." Jack pointed.

"She wanted to get another perspective. I mean she needed to confirm that it didn't pose any threat like compromising anything. And your comment about bringing Carter the next time we rescue you… well, said a lot."

"Jack?" Sam asked with a curious smile.

"I might have suggested, after they got Atlantis back from the replicators, that the next time they might consider bringing you along." Sam lifted her eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong, McKay is okay but I feel safer knowing you're on the job, Sam."He smiled when he got a quick kiss for that remark.

"Come on, all of you." Directed Sam. "Get your things further into the hall and go to the dining room. Dinner is almost ready. Jack, will you please set the table?"

Teyla, Jennifer and Vala left their bags in the care of men and joined Sam in the kitchen to help while Jack and the men moved all the bags and prepared the table. After the meal, which seemed too short to talk about all they wanted to they retired to the rooms. Most of them have fallen asleep almost immediately after lying down on the beds but John couldn't sleep. He left the room he shared with Mitchell and Ronon and walked silently to the garden which he noticed during the meal. It looked like a perfect home for the O'Neill family with its guest bedrooms, lots of space and place to welcome a lot of friends. It was bought with a future in mind. Since Carter spent most of her last year in space John was sure it wasn't her choice, rather Jack's.

"Something on your mind, Sheppard?" Asked O'Neill sitting beside him and handing him a beer. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Answered John. There was no point in covering that he was not okay. "I can't."

"That's actually good, you know. I wanted to talk to you in private before tomorrow."

"What about?"

"I got a decision yesterday, from the Pentagon." Jack sipped his beer before continuing. "It's about Weir. They had decided to change her status to KIA. I couldn't even disagree with them on that that much."

"I understand."Growled Sheppard. "It's just…"

"I know, John, I know. We'd all like to see her again but we all know that it is next to impossible."

"IF it was…"

"If it was I would be the first to help but I think she deserves some closure. Or rather her family deserves closure."

"Seems sensible."

"I was wandering… Susan Weir, her mother, lives in Washington, nearby in fact. I thought you might want to pass the news yourself."

"I don't know…"

"Okay." O'Neill stood. "If you know tell me tomorrow. I would like to have that done then. If you don't then I will go."

He left John with some sense of being torn apart. John was her military commander so it suited him to be the bearer of bad news but it was still the thing that he believed something could be done. He wouldn't be able to blatantly lie and tell there is no hope whatsoever if Mrs. Weir asked. And he was the one that should have protected her from any harm yet she was critically injured, then left then walked out to her 'death' on his watch, under his watchful eye. Life was hard.

The morning had gone really well considering McKay was his usual kid-self and it took Jennifer half an hour to get him to get up, Mitchell and Ronon went for a run in the morning scaring all the joggers around and Torren got his hands on the neighbors' cat that came to visit and left almost without his tail. Daniel and Vala helped Sam in the kitchen which turned invaluable since the number of the guests really overcame Sam's ability to tend to alone. Thanks to help, the breakfast was being eaten only about half an hour later than it was planned and everyone was ready to leave by ten.

"Sam, will you be okay if I joined you later?" Jack started asking, but John interrupted him.

"There's no need, general." He said. "I'll take care of it."

"Good. I had a feeling you'd do that."

"What are you two talking about?" Vala asked curious. "Some sinister plot to overthrow the government, huh?"

"Vala…!"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Go out already, will you?"

Vala grumbled something but she saw Jennifer already outside planning which shops to visit so she left quickly. Jack handed John a thick envelope and a military bag, not really full.

"What is it?" John asked when Sam left.

"It's Elizabeth's belongings, those that weren't classified, of course. Her civilian clothes, the pocket watch she took with her, some photographs… There are a lot of her photos with you and other members of the expedition that do not really reveal anything, so I decided that it's safe to get them out. The box with a name 'Weir classified' is still on a shelf in a storage area in the SGC but since I got to deciding I took some liberties as to what was okay to give to her family."

"Thank you. And the envelope?"

"The official statement about the change in the status. As well as several letters of condolence to her mother. I know mine is there, as well as Landry's, Hammond's – from the time she was first lost, hell, there is also one from the president himself. She was, after all, his favorite diplomat since she took over the SGC. And a lot of letters from more minor officials, I might add."

"Wow."

"Well, as I see it, she deserved all the honors from my point of view. Now you get to deliver who she was to her mother." Jack said. He threw keys to Sheppard on his way out. "And that's if you'd like some time alone after instead of shopping with us."

"Thanks."

"Good luck." Jack finished the conversation leaving through the door. "You have the address and the envelope. It's three streets down."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : Okay, I see noone was fooled so I better get the pairings in the description... _

_As promised another chapter posted :)_

It took John about half an hour to get to the right street. He was not really in haste to deliver the news. It took him another half an hour to find the right house and gather the courage to prepare himself and knock. Woman that opened was something of a surprise to John. She was small and delicate, not really the woman he imagined to be Elizabeth's mother.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mrs Susan Weir?" He asked. "I've got an address but maybe…"

"It's me."She answered and it immediately hit John that this was in fact 'Lizabeth's mother.

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force, ma'am." John managed to get out after several long moments silence. "I was-"

"You were my daughter's military commander!" Exclaimed Mrs Weir with a smile not allowing John to say anything more. "Come in, Colonel, let's talk inside."

John allowed himself to be led to a nicely furnished room in the middle of the house. The place really looked like a person like Elizabeth might have grown there – taste and tradition with a touch of modern furniture and some minor tech. A lot of books in the vast bookcases in the living room – a collection of both classic novels and academic books on political science, history and art. This was where Elizabeth Weir came from and where she was shaped from the very beginning.

"Would you like a tea or coffee? Or maybe something stronger?" Susan asked, laying before him a tray of cookies. Then she added as an afterthought "I always wondered what were you like. I've read so much about you in Elizabeth's letters."

"Tea will be good, ma'am." John said . The woman was too cheerful to even think she was expecting the news that awaited her.

After tea and thousands of questions about his life he answered as honestly as he could considering he couldn't tell anything classified John finally had gotten to say what he was here to say.

"Mrs Weir, I'm afraid it's not a courtesy visit. I'm here to deliver some things to you. General O'Neill decided I should do it instead of him." He had a grim expression appropriate to his business and Susan Weir sat down suspecting it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What is it?" She asked eventually.

John handed her the envelope without a word and watched as she read the senders declaration on it blanching. Then she took out the first document which John knew was an official statement from the USAF about the change of Elizabeth's status from MIA to KIA.

"I don't believe it…" She whispered shakily.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weir." Was all John managed to say.

"What now?" Asked the devastated woman after a few minutes of silence. "They told me there is no body. A fake funeral… what?"

"I don't know."John admitted. "It seems wrong to even think about her as dead." He said looking her in the eye."

"You don't believe she is dead…" Susan accused. "So it's not like it's certain!"

"You have to understand that the Air Force had no other choice than declare that. Elizabeth is missing a long time now and since there is no plan to came back to the area…"

"But you're not sure you'll never see her again."

"No." John admitted again. This woman had a skill to get under his skin and read what he wasn't telling her. "The thing is, Mrs Weir, while some people still believe she could somehow be alive there is no way now to get her back. Hence the KIA status. And there is a bag of Elizabeth's personal belongings which were cleared to be returned to you with the document. And letters of condolescence from people who knew and respected her. That's why the envelope is so thick. It was General O'Neill who opened that possibility."

"Good, sweet Jack." Susan murmured.

"You know the general?"

"I helped him pick the house. He is a really good man."

"Elizabeth thought so too."

John left shortly after leaving Mrs Weir in a strangely good mood. He decided to join the others in shopping trip. There was a thought in his mind now that couldn't be ignored anymore. They had to get back to Pegasus with Atlantis.

The wedding of Samantha Carter to Jack O'Neill was a simple enough affair for just a small, selected group of family and friends of the not so young pair. Since they both dedicated most of their time and effort into the Stargate programme there were only people with high enough security clearance on the reception so the conversations were not strained and pushed. Jack managed even to get the group from the SGC mess to play waiters and cooks so there was absolutely no reason to worry about what you said.

Every single one of the invited guests was really happy for the couple that had finally managed to join their lives after so many years of problems and walls being built by circumstances and rules. Since almost everybody knew about their feelings towards each other it was no news that they were getting married but it was a slight shock they were doing it while they were both still in the service of the Air Force. However, nobody seemed to mind. It was rather a question of who pulled enough strings so that they didn't have any troubles because of that wedding.

John was really happy that those two will finally be able to act fully and openly on their feelings but it was bringing some memories back. Especially those times he attended Athosian bonding ceremonies with Elizabeth, as the representation of the City of the Ancestors. Then also all the bonding ceremonies that he was invited to on M7G-677 starting with Keras and his 'wife'. There was a lot of merriment there too but now, celebrating the long awaited ceremony seemed so much more than that non problematic relationships there.

He must have been sitting alone and looking really melancholic because Jack O'Neill came to him and stood on the balcony beside him.

"There is a really nice battle going on to get Atlantis back to her place, you know." He started and John was surprised the general knew exactly where his thoughts had gone. "I think we need just to find a ZPM to get it rolling. And Carter got a tip from one of our allies that there may be one hidden on one of the planets. So be positive, Sheppard."

"It's good, sir."

"And I have a feeling Elizabeth is there somewhere waiting for you to find some way to get her back."

"I want to believe, sir, that there is such a way."

"There has to be." Jack stated firmly. "If there is none I would recommend bringing her back to a safe planet and reactivating in a controlled environment to avoid problems but that should be easily doable."

"You'd support that idea officially?" John looked at Jack for the first time since they started talking. "It seems like a hair brained idea IOA would never go for."

"From all the reports I've read and what Woolsey told me it was a real Elizabeth there in that body and I think I owe it to her. And if it costs me my military career then to hell with it if I have to leave people behind."

"And If they still don't agree?"

"Then go AWOL and do it anyway." O'Neill said in a manner that suggested the idea was a basic one. "You've done it before with a nice outcome. This may be just the time to do it again. I'm sure Steven Caldwell will be happy to assist. He and Weir made a friendship somewhere along the way. And almost all of his crew put in to be reassigned permanently to the Atlantis mission so even if the IOA wants to touch you they will have to fight against all including the President. Don't worry, Sheppard. I have a feeling that Elizabeth Weir hasn't said her last words yet." He patted John on the shoulder and left him be and think about the possibilities. Jack himself came back to the party to take care of his new wife.


	3. Chapter 3

The intel Jack O'Neill was talking about was indeed there. It wasn't long after the wedding when Landry gathered John's team to listen to all they had about a seemingly long deserted planet in the dominion of some minor Goua'uld. From all the reports it looked like one of the first and most outdated Ancient outposts in this galaxy but with some elements of the 'post-Atlantis' technology which in conjunction with a nice energy readings suggested at least a possibility of a still functioning ZPM. Since John's team was the most experienced with the Ancient technology of all the possible periods it was them that got the opportunity to check it out. They were given another SG team to ensure that any problems or resistance was taken care of. Even Teal'c was consulted about the lord of this planet. It looked many people seriously wanted Atlantis back in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was comforting to know.

Just before going through the Gate Teyla and Ronon shared with John that they were having bad thoughts about their home galaxy and were unnerved about it. They wanted to go home but, of course they knew the decision wasn't theirs to make. This made their mission's priority even higher since just before they went through the Gate Landry approached Sheppard and gave him a look on a document where the IOA officially approved of a new 'Atlantis mission' in an unlikely event that a fully functional ZPM was found. It meant O'Neill pulled enough strings and probably neglected to mention the intel about a possible ZPM… And now it was up to them to get the power source to go home. John left this knowledge to himself. If they didn't find the ZPM it would be cruel to let the rest know what was lost.

The planet seemed much more dangerous at first sight than it really was, as it turned out after a long scout with one of the jumpers that were transferred to the SGC to aid MALPs in reconnaissance. All the usual infrastructure buildings for Ha'tak landing were present, even some old settlement was there but all of it seemed long ago abandoned. There were no life signs detectable so John turned the ship to searching for unusual energy readings instead. And then Rodney, sitting calmly in the co-pilot chair, started to point to one of the areas on the screen.

"There! Look, it's just like that device on G7-something. There is a powerful energy disturbance near the end of the range."

"Is it dangerous?" Teyla asked remembering what happened at the beginning of the Atlantis mission.

"You serious?! It can even be a ZPM!" Rodney exclaimed with a wide smile.

"What Teyla meant, McKay, is whether or not it is wise to approach in the Jumper or should we go on foot the rest of the way from the beginning of the field?" John growled.

"I don't know, but it may be the case here."

"So, we're walking the rest of the way."

"Wait" Rodney shouted. "Maybe we should try first, maybe the field is off now… You know, it's a pretty long trip and …"

"Yeah, it would damage your knees or something." Ronon sneered from behind John. Marines in the back seemed to join in on the joke.

"Oh yeah, let's all mock me, shall we!?"

"Lace your shoes, McKay, we're not flying any further. I don't want to end like that ship." John pointed to a huge heap of rubble that at some point in time must have looked like a presentable He'tak class Goa'ould ship.

McKay obviously saw an interesting thing somewhere on the horizon because he immediately stopped talking and took out his data pad and started clicking something on it. Then, when John finally landed he stepped purposefully out in the direction of the ship.

"Ho, McKay, not so fast!" said Ronon catching his collar and pulling him back to a halt. "You sure you want to check if there is anyone alive down there by yourself?"

"Erm…" Rodney mulled over the fact with a grimace. "No."

"Just lead us in the direction of the power source, Rodney." John stated. "We're not here to sightsee. We're here to check the unusual energy readings. Whoever was here when the thing crashed it was obviously sometime ago and should have left long ago, but we don't want to provoke anyone who might have come here after or stayed for some reason."

"Right." McKay said and looked at his pad. And looked and looked… and looked.

"McKay!" Ronon growled.

"Yes?"

"MOVE!"

"Ah, yes, this way." Rodney started walking in the same direction they were flying before landing.

John looked where he parked, engaged the cloak ad followed his team with mixed feeling . There was something there, something that seemed to have enough power to suggest a ZPM, but they had seen it before and that ZPM didn't have enough power to maintain the Atlantis' shield for more than a few days much less to move the City to another galaxy. It might turn out his faith was in vain.

The ruins of the mostly underground city they literally stumbled into were quite extensive and well preserved but , on the other hand, completely deserted. They split into two groups to explore further. As always since coming to Earth, Rodney rushed in the direction he believed the power source was hidden and Teyla accompanied him as the only one with enough patience to stand all he was able to throw at his companion. John and Ronon started exploring the rooms closest to the entrance. It became very clear that the place must have been inhabited by the Ancients at least for some time, specifically to the point of abandonment. There were no signs of struggle and everything was in perfect working order, just like Atlantis was when they found it. The only difference was a little rust that covered the walls and all the mechanical part like doors which made opening them a slightly less fluid motion than in other Ancient structures.

John was just sorting through some ancient closets when he stumbled into a some kind of secret compartment.

"Sheppard!"

"I'm fine, Ronon, just surprised." John said from a big hidden room. "Looks like some kind of an Ancient lab, like taken straight from Atlantis."

"You need any help there?"

"Could use some." John stated and started seeking for a light switch. "Just push that reddish stain on the back panel of the closet in the middle. That's what got me here."

"Nothing's happening, Sheppard. You sure that's what switched the entrance?"

"Positive. Should work."

"Nope, doesn't" Ronon said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe it needs to be initialized by someone with the ATA?"Teyla suggested.

"Right." Rodney agreed. "Makes sense. I'll try. Stay close to me and get in if you can."

McKay pushed the right place on the panel but nothing happened. Then he started hitting it.

"Rodney!"

"Sorry." McKay let himself be stopped by Teyla. "Sheppard! This doesn't work. Must be something else than the ATA."

"Are you okay in there, John?" Teyla asked alarmed that they were not able to join him inside. "Can we help you?"

"I'm okay, Teyla. I'll try to get…" John pushed through the wall in the place he came inside and moved effortlessly outside "out. I can go in and out but no one else here can? That's weird."

"Maybe it's made so that only one person can get it?" Teyla suggested.

"Okay, I'm trying it now." Rodney declared pushing on the wall but nothing happened. "Nope, seems Sheppard is the only one who can get there."

"I'm going back." Sheppard said taking out spare data pad from Rodney's backpack.

"Hey! I may need this!" Rodney protested.

"That's how we can communicate. It's got camera, right?" Rodney nodded. "So… you can see what I see if you just link those two. And we can figure it out together."

"Right!" Rodney snapped his fingers and started typing on both devices. "I will get you a small window with a preview from the camera in the right upper corner… and the rest of the screen will be still usable…"

"Just get it working, McKay." Ronon growled.

When Sheppard entered the secret room again he instructed the place to light up and tried to film everything important so that Rodney could tell him what was worth further exploring. There were lots of consoles that lighted up when he came near but Rodney was looking specifically for some way to open the place for himself. John couldn't locate any display so it seemed to be a futile attempt. Then everything went dark and the tablet blacked out. Some kind of simmering barrier seemed to be put in place and John couldn't hear his team anymore. Touching the barrier sent a slight electrical-like jolt through his body and deterred him from trying further. Since everything went dark it was even hard to move.

"What the hell?!" John cursed. "Rodney? Teyla? Ronon?" He shouted trying to reach his friends.

"Don't be alarmed, colonel Sheppard." Said an unknown voice from behind him. "I want to talk with you for a minute. Then I will show you how to lift the blockade."

"Who are you?"

John saw a glimmer of light in the corner of his eye and turned towards what seemed to be the source. A male figure bathed in a soft glow was standing there smiling genuinely. The man was wearing a long white coat that reminded John of some clothes they found in closets in Atlantis when they arrived.

"Are you an Ancient?" John asked skeptically.

"I am." The figure answered circling him. "I came here to talk."

"Isn't it like against some great cosmic rules of your kind to talk to me?"

"I will not be interfering nor telling you anything you'd not be able to figure for yourself, Sheppard."

"So why bother?"

"I may have a 'soft spot' for you." The figure suggested and they both chuckled at that suggestion.

"Why might that be?"

"We had a mutual friend. Different times, but I think she was not really different in your timeline than in mine." The Ancient looked John in the eye provoking him to think harder. "I know she would have wanted you to came back to Pegasus."

"You're telling me you're Janus?!" John suddenly realized. "You're the Ancient that helped Elizabeth the first time and eventually saved all our lives?"

"When I realized you came back to Earth from Atlantis I knew my attempt at failsafes was successful."

"So you didn't know what happened in your home galaxy? I would have thought…"

"We're not all knowing, Sheppard. I chose to stay here. I considered going with back but I knew I couldn't stay away. I roamed here instead. I learned and learned. I tried to gather information."

"Do you…"John started but faltered not knowing if there was any way to say it less personally. "Do you know what happened with Elizabeth? Is there a possibility she ascended?"

"There were some of us travelling to and from Pegasus. I wanted to find out what happened to her but was unable." Janus waved his hand and the lights in the room came back on. "I waited for her to join us since we agreed to help her but her energy was not released."

"What do you mean?"

"Too ascend you need to shed your physical body so that all that's left is your energy. Hers was not released."

"You mean she's not dead?!" John asked hopefully.

"Or her form was unable to do that and kept her energy inside. I don't know what happened. She's not with us." Janus looked at John and saw the man's sour face. "This is not an answer you wanted, is it. I can't tell you what happened but I can help you speed up your return to Pegasus to seek the answer for yourself."

"You can?" Janus just nodded with a smile. "So? What can you tell me?"

Janus walked John to a console nearby. "You need to show your doctor McKay this one, he'll know what to touch to lift the barrier. The ZPM powering the place is half full but you'll find a fully charged one three door down the corridor you came from. It's hidden under a pillar."

"There's nothing there, no energy detectable."

"It's in a protective casing, you need to open it for the energy to be measurable." Janus looked ot the schematics of some tool that was hanging on the wall. "There is trouble in Pegasus. That's what was passed by one of us that just came back. You need to take care of it fast."

John wanted to ask another question but Janus was not there.

"Sheppard, just answer, will you?!" he heard panicked voice of Rodney McKay.

"I'm here Rodney, just preoccupied." He shouted through the wall. "I need to show you something. See if you can make anything out of it." With that John targeted the camera in his tablet on the console identified by Janus.

When asked not one of them would be certain what really happened on the planet but the result was clear. The one ZPM found in the room was nearly depleted, no doubt working for a long time supplying power to the field as well as labs. The other, found in a completely hidden place was full and ready to be plugged in. It was more than enough to guarantee the return trip to Pegasus and means to communicate with Earth on a weekly basis once back there. With that, Jack O'Neill's support and IOA's earlier official declaration there wasn't much to prevent returning Atlantis to it's place. The information spread like a contaigeus disease and soon requests for transfer to Atlantis mission started to flood Landry's and O'Neill's desks. The preparation began in earnest.

The last two weeks before the take off seemed to be endless. With the amount of work that needed to be done every single person was practically sleeping in their workplaces in the City. Atlantis, sitting outside San Francisco still cloaked, started bustling with energy and life again after all this months of darkness. With help of a slightly charged ZPM and backup in form of fully charged one waiting to be plugged in if need arise all the basic systems were fully operational and it was possible to check everything thoroughly before take-off.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Woolsey after he beamed into the control room.

"Almost, sir." Amelia Banks answered with a smile. "There are still some issues dr McKay and colonel Sheppard wanted to check the third time but other than that everything seems to be as ready as can be."

"Good." Wolsey grinned. "We just got an official 'go ahead' from the President himself, so…"

"Oh, you're here!" Sheppard said entering the control room. "What did they say?"

"We have a go. We can take off even now." Wolsey led them to his office. "We are all here so we could do it…"

"You know I would like that, but I think we should wait a week or so." Sheppard said sitting down in a chair opposite the desk. "We were all working pretty hard these past weeks to get the city into top shape before the journey and people are pretty much wiped out. We don't want any mistakes because they were working nonstop for weeks."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Four days leave. If we time it right we can get the city going with skeleton crew since it's fully operational now. Then we collect people, give them a day to manage their things and have a good night's sleep. Then leave with fresh and rested crew."

"What about the skeleton crew? When they have leave?"

"They should be the first to go. There are people with no real family that would agree to that way. Two days away, then back on duty and the last day free here." Sheppard clarified. "I would like to be in that group. I need two days to close everything here and can come back and man the ship."

"Good. Prepare the list and get it to me. I will arrange for beam transport so that no one looses hours to fly where they need."

As John suspected an additional day before the takeoff was a really great idea. Most of the people used all the time they could knowing visiting family and friends would be impossible for the next three months at least. They were sleepy and cranky and the real sleep came just after being back. On the other hand there was enough people to complete necessary crew for the vacation days so they were not really wiped out after their long shift. On the day Atlantis was to rise from the surface of the Earth everyone was there and anxious to get moving already.

"Atlantis, this is the Daedalus, have a nice trip. We'll be escorting you in your short trip from the surface to space."

"Nice to know someone is watching our backs." Chuck smiled. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck." Caldwell's voice could be heard in their earpieces.

"Thanks." Sheppard said sitting in the control chair and concentrating on making as little commotion as possible and drawing as little attention as possible. "We'll need it."

"We don't need luck." Growled McKay. "We need you to concentrate and do it right, Sheppard. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing but!"

"You think it's that easy to move the City then come here and do it yourself!"

Both Caldwell and Woolsey, as well as all the control staff smiled hearing the familiar banter. Everything was coming back to how it should be, how they missed it to be.

The City shook violently for a few seconds and then stilled for a moment. Everyone froze waiting for the final part. Then the vibrations and feeling of movement drove almost everyone out to the balconies. Atlantis started it's slow ascend into the air and then out of the atmosphere. The view took their breaths away. After they reached space the Daedalus came by their side and continued beside the City for a while when they were both putting some distance between them and Earth.

"Okay, Sheppard, this is far enough for safe use of the wormhole drive." Rodney stated and looked waiting to Woolsey.

"Colonel Sheppard, take us home, please." Richard Woolsey's use of term 'home' brought a smile to a lot of faces in the city.

"With pleasure, sir." Sheppard said and concentrated. "See you in three weeks, Daedalus."

With a full ZPM the City slipped into the wormhole drive easily and without problem. Rodney and Radek spent days on end to polish this particular system for this one trip to be smooth and unproblematic as much as possible. It was still hard to navigate properly so after dropping in the general area Lorne changed John in the chair to guide the massive City towards the Lantean ocean's surface the rest of the way. John stumbled into the control room just as the newly promoted lt. colonel Lorne was descelerating over the vast ocean of the planet.

"Nice driving, colonel." Zelenka commented smiling. "Smooth."

"Thanks. You did great tuning it." Sheppard countered when Rodney started murmuring something. "Now Lorne drives, because no matter how much better it is, it's still overwhelming, this wormhole drive." With that Sheppard stumbled and sat in a chair that Amelia Banks moved towards him. "Thanks."

Lorne sat the City down on the water surface with ease and delicacy that prompted some jokes about there being a better driver than Sheppard after all. By the time the hero of the landing came into the control room and received congratulations Sheppard made his way out. The view from the balcony used to calm him and, strangely, ground him to reality of being there, in Pegasus, being alive, and being amongst friends. It was not the case now. The balcony was sad for the last years, a reminder of so many lost members of their family that were not there to see this return.

"You okay?" Ronon asked stepping by and nudging Sheppard on the arm. "Drivin' this thing must be taxing."

"It's not that. By the way shouldn't you be inside and share joy with Banks?" Sheppard tried to get Ronon to leave. He really preferred to wallow in self pity alone.

"Hey, she would have liked for you to celebrate." Ronon said looking over his shoulder to the entrance and smiled seeing all the people coming out to the balcony. "Someone told me that she made a party right outside on balcony on your first evening here."

"Yeah… she did. Opened the big bottle of champagne from O'Neill too." Sheppard smiled remembering. "The Athosians partied with us, cause they just lost their home and some of their own because of the Wraith. She told me to pick my team that evening. It was nice."

"Woolsey was taking out a bottle as I was leaving, everyone is gathering on those balconies two levels down, we're waiting for you, John." Teyla said putting her hand on his arm. "We all have a hard time being back here despite all the joy but I think we should concentrate on the good side. Come on."

Teyla and Ronon took John under the arms and took him with them towards the control room and down to the balcony where the coming back party was taking place. Surprisingly for John there were a lot of Athosians and some other Pegasus natives they met and befriended before. And this time it was not just a sip of champagne but a full cup for everyone, compliments of the President surprisingly.

"The president gave us a box of real champagne?" John asked with a smile talking with Woolsey and Teyla in a corner near the entrance. "That's new."

"The President was slightly opposed to the idea of letting us come here until I started to mention all the people who gave their lives to make this expedition – that expedition function. After that he mentioned doctor Weir, then things just started to roll themselves and he offered to provide means for a toast for all of those people. Who was I to decline the offer?" John must have imagined it but it seemed like Woolsey winked at him.

"So that where the toast came from? The President?"

"Not really, I planned on it before really." Woolsey said leaning on the railing. "I think it's something Elizabeth Weir would have done." Richard looked at him and saw question in John's face. "She took a lot of heat from the IOA but the truth is she kept it all together. She must have done something right – the original expedition and all the people from the first three years is a pretty tight bunch. This kind of chemistry doesn't happen on itself, it's usually guided by someone on top. You could see it in the SGC, especially after Hammond, and then here with Weir."

"She was a great leader, everyone here will tell you that."

"I know, even Caldwell took to her despite the initial hostility after your promotion. I know for a fact that even the crew of the Daedalus took her death very hard." Woolsey disclosed. "I would like to be able to lead this people as well as she did."

"You're not really bad, you know." John said sipping his drink. "There were some hard feelings at the beginning, but you did well. You're part of this family now, you know. You're one of us and this toast you proposed just endeared them to you greatly. Especially that you mentioned Elizabeth by name and at the beginning. That scored you some points, trust me."

"I hope enough to last me through the next years here."

"Up till the end of times. I hope to stay here permanently from now on."

"You and me both."

Woolsey clinked his cup with John's and they both gulped their drinks.

"To Atlantis." Proposed Woolsey.

"To being home and staying home." John said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**

_First of all, I would like to thank you all very much for reading and especially thank all those who posted such kind reviews. Especially when that's what gets writers going much better - it gets me the idea the whole work of writing was worth something after all. Without you those stories would end up 'in the drawer" or even forgotten and never written. Thank you so very much._

_There was one thing that I thought about the Ancients - we know they do not know everything, we know they have limits, remember that. Even in their ascended state they were using the gate to travel, so they probably can't just will themselves into some other place. That's why I pictured Janus in the Milky Way. I think even though he returned here at some point he would rather go back at some point and when Atlantis came back to Earth he would have accompanied it so he's back but knows everything that might have happened in Pegasus that can threaten lives there._

_Remember that Elizabeth's body that was infected by nanites was destroyed in order for her to "digitally ascend" so that body is out of question. And no, to spoiler, there are no "parts" of Elizabeth, or cloned consciousnesses (seen that routes written or filmed, liked them, had another idea). You will have to wait and see for the explanation I gave._

_Remember the Coalition? We get to whine at them in this chapter a little. And we have company for doing that :)_

_Have a nice read :)_

The first week in Pegasus was a flurry of activity for all the teams since it was essential to reestablish contact with all the major civilizations already met in the galaxy. Lt colonel Lorne was sent to contact the Coalition as the one with the calmest and most diplomatic team in the City. Teyla, with John and the rest of the team spent a week with the Athosians on their new planet and surprisingly Zelenka volunteered to go check on the kid society and their ZPM powered protection mechanism.

One of the most surprising calls the City got was a dial-in from the Genii home world during the second week. Ladon Radim came by himself without any security but accompanied by some scientists.

"Any questions, Ladon?" John asked. "That's a company for Rodney, not for us, really."

"I brought them here with some drives." Ladon answered sweetly. "There are some unusual readings you might be interested in. We're not really interested in space right now but you, with your ships, might."

"You're saying there is something happening in space in Pegasus?" Woolsey asked a little worried. "How do you know ti?"

"Our scientists were tracking the Wraith and their communication for the better part of last months. The chatter increased first after you left. Then, suddenly it stopped. It seems they had gone into hiding or just stopped communicating between the hives."

"Maybe they just changed the frequency they communicate on?" Rodney suggested bending over his laptop that had the data storage devices connected.

"We monitor any transmissions and sometimes we can't decipher the signal, but any transmission that is there we pickup." Ladon said. "At first we thought they just switched to their telepathic link but we are unable to detect any hive movement lately. What's more the Travelers started to travel in larger groups in the last weeks as well as dropped off a lot of their people on the ground on both inhabited and uninhabited planets. It looks like they are afraid of something."

"And you are interested in it because?" Rodney sneered. "Don't get me wrong, but space isn't your domain, right?"

"It isn't… yet" at that Ladon's statement Rodney made a face. "We don't have spaceships now, but we're working on air ships, so it's a natural progression, right? Besides anything that is the threat n space is easily turned into a threat that can land on the ground."

"He's right." Sheppard agreed. "If there's something frying around and creating problems not just for the Wraith but for the people then it's bad for all of us."

"I just don't get it." Richard cut in. "We've talked with the Coalition and they said everything was fine in here. Why didn't you inform them there is a possible threat out there?"

"We did." Radim said with an angry face. "They just didn't seem to listen. Told us that we were worrying about imagined problem. They think that it doesn't concern them. The Travelers had similar success in making the Coalition believe the threat was real."

"So…" John started looking at Radim "the Coalition didn't want to listen to you so you turned to us? Bit extreme even for you."

"The threat is real, Sheppard." Ladon growled. "I would like it cut before it affects my people too much."

"Too much?" Ronon asked. "You said it like it already affected your people."

"It did. The Travelers were transporting some goods for us from a planet with a space gate. For a fee they wanted…" Ladon added seeing questioning look from Teyla. "They never made it to our planet. The representatives showed up and didn't know what happened with their ship. It disappeared. With my cargo and thirty Travelers. So, two peoples are at loss here."

"Now it makes sense…" Ronon commented.

"But it's not only us. There is a problem on the ground too." Ladon continued. "Some of the more developed cultures, those with technology not such as ours but still higher than usual reported that someone was stealing their technology. They didn't want to join the Coalition in fear that they would have to share their technological developments and stayed relatively isolated from the rest of the galaxy but now they contacted us with their problem."

"If someone is stealing technology and at the same time messing with something in space then we might be in much trouble." Woolsey decided. "We need to get a closer look at it when the Daedalus gets here."

"You have no idea." Rodney commented looking up from his laptop with a strange look on his face. "There is an energy pattern left in space from a disturbance in the hyperspace windows."

"And you know that how?" John asked.

"From the incident with the Vanir." Rodney whined. "That's the residue radiation that was left when the Hives started exploding when entering the hyperspace. It could explain why they stopped moving or communicating."

"Disable dialing of the Stargate, now!" Woolsey pointed to Amelia, who ran to the console to tap at it furiously. "The last time the Attero device was activated gates started blowing up." He answered the yet unspoken question Radim was about to ask.

"Don't need that." Rodney opposed. "It will just cut us from the gate system, not do any good."

"Why is that, doctor McKay?" Richard asked.

"The reside radiation is at least a week old this one and we've been using the gate almost continually those past two weeks. If there was any side effect we would have encountered it already." Rodney explained. "Besides we did destroy the Attero. It must be something else now."

"That doesn't make it better." John said. "It just means we don't know more that at the beginning."

"The Daedalus should be here in several days, we'll know more with their sensors." Rodney added. "But this kind of technology can only mean trouble. For all of us. The stargate doesn't blow but who knows what side effects we'll experience."

"You say the Coalition didn't seem concerned about the situation?" Teyla asked looking at Radim.

"No. That's why we chose to sever our connection with them." Ladon said.

"You did what?!" Teyla was stunned.

"They are not going to do anything about it so they're of no use. Ignorance is not something we look for in an ally."

That shut everyone up for good. Although everyone wanted to say that quitting like that was not fair to the rest of the Coalition it was clear that letting facts like that slide was a serious error in judgment that could lead to a major problem in the future.

"You're not telling us something." Ronon suddenly said. "There is more if you came to us."

"My good friend Ronon… suspicious as always." The Genii sneered.

"But he's right, commander Radim." Woolsey turned towards him. "What are you not telling us?"

Ladon Radim seemed to think about disclosing more but finally breathed deeply and started talking.

"There was a lot of technology stolen from our labs as well." Ladon admitted. "We fear there may be some Genii involved in the rogue group we talk about."

"Of course there are." John sneered. "And you didn't think it was important to mention it?"

"It's not material to the problem."

"Do you have any idea who exactly may be involved from your group?" Woolsey asked.

"There was no one missing when we did a headcount last week. We believe it was someone from the old undercover operations with connections to our science labs." Ladon admitted. "They knew exactly what they were doing. They stole things without any damage to our security systems but using very old codes we didn't get to changing yet. All the present security and scientists use new codes and are unaware of the old ones. We made sure of it."

"Not sure enough." Ronon mumbled.

"We still need to figure out what this is." John stated. "If some rogue Genii group is involved in stealing technology from other races it can't be good. If the Travelers are being robbed as well then it means they had risen in their tech above the usual level. We will do more with help from the Daedalus. Until then maybe Rodney should be in contact with the Genii scientists to share knowledge…" Sheppard raised his hand effectively quieting Rodney before he could protest. "I will get in touch with the Travelers if Ladon here will help me localize their current base of operations."

"Of course."

"That is a good idea, colonel Sheppard." Woolsey admitted. "Looks like some of the problems we'll need to take care of on our own. I will send Lorne to talk with the Coalition that we believe there might be some threat but if they want to underestimate it we'll pretend to follow their lead. This way we'll not be in any trouble from them about it."

It was a hard time for John's team for the next few days. Teyla and Ronon decided to follow up with some marines for company to check on more civilizations. The basic reason of establishing contact was overridden with the concealed one – concentrating on checking if other cultures encountered any problems. Seemed that a lot of them started feeling threatened by an enemy that could not even be traced or seen. A lot of cultures were in contact with the Travelers and knew about the missing ships. Especially when the ships were supposed to transport some of the supplies for those worlds and didn't eventually come. Everywhere they went Teyla heard that the Coalition was uninterested of the threat and everywhere they went they were asked if Atlantis was going to provide help and protection should the need arise. The representative team was warned after the first such mission to be cautious not to alienate the Coalition with undermining their role in the Galaxy so no promises were made but a lot of codes were handed for the instances of trouble.

Rodney had a similarly busy week travelling from Atlantis to the Genii home world and back almost every day and in the meantime working furiously with the scientists on both places. The radioactive residue was very similar to the Attero device but not exactly the same. It had, however, many similarities with the Asgard hyperdrive technology as it turned out after the full analysis. That discovery prompted a lot of uneasiness amongst the members of the expedition. The Vanir were not a really big group when they were last encountered but who could know how many of them there really were in the Galaxy. If there was a group of them preparing some means to destroy the Wraith without any thought about the wellbeing of the Pegasus natives it could mean a very serious complications and danger for everyone.

John managed to get in contact with Larrin after almost two days of searching through all the places Genii got in their databases as possible ports. Turned out it was the Travelers who initiated contact every single time and every time it was from a different planet. The last one seemed to work out though and as soon as John got out from the space gate there was a huge and obviously Lantian warship waiting in orbit for anyone to find. He pushed the Puddle Jumper in its direction and quickly decloaked as well as activated the communication systems to contact the ship.

"This is colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis, please come in." John started calling. "This is colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis, requesting access to the ship to land, please respond."

"The port hangar bay is open, nice to hear your voice, Sheppard." Larrin greeted through the comm..

The landing on a vessel such big as the Aurora class Lantian battleship was always a kind of adventure. It's landing bay was almost big enough to house entire Daedalus and there was place for more than thirty jumpers to park easily with much space. If you wanted to check how much ships could be packed without comfort of their own piers you could be overwhelmed by the amount. With all that greatness it was surprising how easily and efficiently you could move through the ship itself since it had no transporters and relayed on walking only. Soon after exiting the Jumper John reached the control room of the ship where the chair and all the main consoles were situated and where Larrin was waiting for him.

"Nice to see you're okay." John started. "I heard your people run into some trouble recently."

"You heard right, Sheppard." Larrin answered. "We've lost at least two ships in the last month and we can't localize them or their wreckage even though we dispatched ships to look for them on their routes."

"And?"

"Nothing yet but we managed to search the paths at least three times, covering all the places it could vary from course." Larrin looked at him closely. "How do you know? And when did you all get back to Pegasus?"

"We arrived almost three weeks ago but couldn't contact your people. You kind of hid, you know."

"So, how did you do it now?"

"The Genii contacted us." John explained. "Said they were in contact with you, so… Anyway, seems we have a problem, right? What ships did you lose?"

"The two we know about were the ones your engineers helped us with the hyperdrive. There are at least three more that were due to come back yesterday or two days ago and still didn't make any contact so we think they may be lost as well." Larrin said leading John into a small office originally meant for the commanding officer. "The Coalition doesn't want to hear that there is something wrong in the galaxy."

"We know, we confronted them after our talks with the Genii. We make it seem like we agree not to do anything but our scientists are working with Ladon Radim's and we're planning on expanding our checks when the Daedalus gets here any day now."

"You better check if they are alive, Sheppard." Larrin said gravelly. "The Wraith stopped travelling in the hyperspace altogether for now and we ourselves started relying on basic drives and stargates for now as long as we don't know what is happening."

"McKay found out that there was something there with similarities to the Attero Device the Vanir activated once. You know, the one that blew up the gates. It turned out to be a dead end, but there definitely is something wrong so… you need to keep safe."

"You should better check on your own vessel." Larrin suggested. "So far the majority of our fleet never encountered any problems but we've lost some of the ships with your modifications and your spare parts."

"Crap…" John suddenly connected some facts. "The Daedalus should have been in Atlantis yesterday and they didn't even make contact since they entered the Galaxy several days ago."

"Then she may be lost just as our vessels."

John returned to Atlantis in a hurry after that. He didn't even let the jumper land properly before raising from his chair and running out to the control room.

"Chuck, is the Daedalus here yet?"

"No, sir, not yet."

"Has there been any contact?" John continued with rising anxiety.

"No, not since they called from just inside the Pegasus galaxy." Chuck answered. "They usually make a short stop there for the hyperdrive to cool down from the long voyage through the void between galaxies. It usually takes them about three to five hours."

"Why do they do that again?"

"The hyperdrive functions better without such long trips done in one leg. Something about…"

"Okay, I get it. Better to stop for a minute than push it all the way. But they are in radio range and are able to communicate right now, right?"

"They should be. Their systems were operational when they made contact just before jumping into the window." Chuck admitted. "It's really not like them not to make any contact. We tried to reach them several times but they didn't respond to any of it."

"Where's Woolsey?" John asked.

"In his room. Shall I radio him to come here?"

"Tell him I'll be right there to talk to him." John answered heading to the transporter. "Radio McKay, Teyla and Ronon too. I'm afraid we need to get moving now, there may not be much time. Get Lorne and his team as well, it would go faster with two jumpers." John shouted punching the right dot on the screen of the transporter. "And get me a gate address to a closest planet to their pit stop by the time I get back."

"What is so important that you couldn't wait to discuss, colonel?" Richard Woolsey asked putting his expedition jacket on while walking with John back in the direction of the control room. "You seem upset."

"I'm afraid the Daedalus might have been lost just like the Travelers' ships."

"Why is that?"

"Larrin thinks the ships that were lost to them were mainly those we retrofitted with technology from the Daedalus." John explained. "And we're out of contact with them far too long. Add to it that they're overdue which didn't yet happen without reason and Caldwell's neatness and you have a highly suspicious situation."

"What do you think we should do?" Richard asked coming with John out of the transporter and into the control room. "How can we check it?"

"I asked Chuck to get me the address to the planet the Daedalus stays near during their stop at the edges of Pegasus and I want to go there with a Jumper check if there is something, anything indicating if there was a problem. Then jump to the next planet along their path and check it and so on and…you get my idea."

"That would be an awful number of planets to check."

"That's why I ordered Lorne to do it with me. That way we'll have half the gates to check." John explained. "We'll make contact every few gates to get the coordinates for the next planets. If the Daedalus makes contact with you or, even better, arrives here, then we'll call off the operation and come home happy. But if not…"

"Better to start searching now than wait until they are really long overdue." Woolsey finished for John. "You have a go. Get all the men ready and go ASAP."

"Already on it." John murmured looking questioningly at Chuck. "What do you have for me?"

"Colonel Lorne is in his jumper with his team, your team is waiting for you in Jumper One and the gate address is already in your databases."

"Thanks." John turned to Woolsey. "I will grab my gun and vest and go."

"No need, sir." Chuck informed with a smile. "Teyla got it for you and took into the jumper already."

"Good luck, colonel." Woolsey said sincerely. "Be careful out there. If there really is something dangerous waiting for space vessels I don't want to have to send a team to find you two."

"Understood, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

The planet near which the Daedalus used to make it's stops was a lush planet with a gate situated on the surface instead of the orbit. Despite that it was not showing any kind of life signs or even that anyone ever visited it. The place created in front of the gate was only big enough to enable the Jumper to emerge from the event horizon and fly vertically up. There was a lot of debris in the bushes and trees near the gate suggesting some Wraith darts tried to fly in but failed miserably without the capacity to make a full stop in place.

The space above the planet, as it turned out, was a desolate and empty place as usual. It was only because Rodney took a lot of scanners with him and checked for whatever he could think of that they even knew that the Daedalus was here at all. The scans turned out to show a familiar residue from the engines of F-303 but there was no sign of the ship itself. There was no sign of any trouble either. No debris, no any parts from the ship and not a sign of any explosion either. The planet was clearly no place for anyone or anything dangerous.

"Lorne, this is Sheppard, come in."

"I'm here, colonel. Nothing interesting turned up on our search." Lorne informed promptly.

"Anything UNusual?" Rodney asked.

"No, McKay. Absolutely nothing." Lorne answered patiently. "Do what now, the other gates?"

"Yeah." Sheppard answered. "We'll dial Atlantis to get the next couple addresses and start scouting all of them. We take the next one, you the following and so on and so forth."

"I'm closer to the Gate." Evan Lorne checked. "I will lower the jumper and get the coordinates for several planets."

After searching thoroughly ten planets John and his team were very tired, very bored and unusually irritated. Getting in touch with Atlantis revealed that Lorne's team also didn't find anything. The Daedalus didn't made any contact yet and Woolsey officially dialed Earth to report that something was definitely wrong with the ship being late at least two days already and out of contact for at least a week.

"Did you find anything there at all, Sheppard?" Woolsey asked during the next dial in to Atlantis. "Any indication that something's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir." Sheppard answered tiredly. "I think we need to pace ourselves from now on. Get Lorne back to Atlantis after the next planet so he can rest. I will leave Rodney to do the same and in the meantime have Zelenka replace him in my jumper."

"What?! Why?" Rodney protested.

"Teyla and Ronon too. No need to tax everyone without specific need."

"Agreed, colonel." Woolsey admitted. "I will alert doctor Zelenka and have him prepared for going with you when you came back from the next planet."

When the warmhole disengaged and John started punching in the next gate address Rodney and Ronon wanted to protest but Teyla quieted hem and turned to John to talk to him.

"Why do you want to leave us in Atlantis when you're scouting the next planets?"

"You need to sleep, and…" John put a hand up knowing she would protest. "You have a family to come back to. The truth is I shouldn't have taken you all for this scout at all. I just need a scientist to work with a scanner and a pilot to drive. It's going to be a long search, maybe for nothing and you could use the time to rest and care about your own affairs. You too, Ronon. Practice, run or anything, rest."

"What about you?" Teyla asked worried. "What will you do?"

"I will get Zelenka and after his shift I will go, sleep for a few hours leaving my planets for another team and then back with Rodney into the roster." John answered simply. "Okay, kids, just scan this last planet efficiently so you can all go sleep ASAP."

They were almost finishing their scans when the wormhole from the Atlantis apparently activated. Then the contact was made with a digital transmission to McKay's tablet. Everyone looked immediately to McKay to see what was that about. The scientist took a quick look at what was sent and started excitedly browsing through the material.

"This can't be right…" Rodney muttered to himself and activated the comm. in the Jumper. "Colonel this better not be a prank."

"I assure you it's not." Lorne sounded from the comm. device. "Zelenka managed to calculate the exact spot where the Daedalus usually enters hyperspace and it turns out it's on the other side of the planet, some distance away. Took us half an hour to reach the estimate and we found what you can see."

"McKay!" Sheppard warned. "Would you share with the rest of the class?"

"Oh, right…" Rodney said patching the tablet to the Jumper's systems. "Here we go, the photos and scan results."

What John saw on the display in front of him shocked all of them. Lots of small debris from the outer hull of the ship was floating in space. One of the plates held the ship's name and number so they were almost sure it was the Daedalus. There was however no sigh of the whole ship as well as any smaller vessels that it carried or any bodies.

"The residue suggests they jumped into hyperspace." Rodney said after looking over the scans Lorne's team took on the site. "they must have gotten onto some sort of trouble but managed to get out into hyperspace." He concluded.

"Means they should be there somewhere." John said hopefully. "Is it possible that they were damaged and something happened to them while in hyperspace?"

"Not likely." Rodney declared. "From what I remember about the design of F-304 there are numerous failsafes to disable hyperspace when the hull is compromised to the extent that it could be dangerous. There is also not enough debris here to warrant enough damage for any serious problems…"

"We should contact Earth anyway and clarify the specs as well as get a ship here to look for them." Sheppard said after briefing Woolsey about the situation. "We could continue our searches and we will, however the F-304's sensors are much better suited for such a search and it would be travelling the exact route the Daedalus would have taken. It would greatly increase the chances of finding the ship."

"I will make the call immediately, maybe we can have another ship in the Galaxy inside two weeks and start serious search." Woolsey said. "We will continue the search on our own, but it would not be you or colonel Lorne." The man notices Sheppard was about to protest and stopped him. "We will designate four jumper teams in twelve hour rotations to check the remaining planets. Chuck has a full list by now. They will be a pilot with a scientist. That way we can do every needed scan, I expect you, Dr McKay to brief everyone on what to do. Sheppard, you too."

"What about our team, mr Woolsey?" Teyla asked.

"Yea…" Ronon agreed with the sentiment. "What are we gonna do in the meantime?"

"I want you and Lorne to coordinate with the Genii and gathering all the intel you can find in the Galaxy." Woolsey was serious. "There is someone dangerous up there besides the Wraith and I want to find out who is it before it bites us in the ass. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Sheppard admitted. "When does the briefing start?"

"They're in the gateroom right now, at least they should be." Woolsey said. "I thought you should go back to sleep as soon as possible for your own good."

"Great. Coming McKay?" Sheppard rose from his seat and made his way out.

"What's with him?"Richard asked concerned.

"He's tired like all of us." Ronon said simply watching Rodney leaving the room to keep up with Sheppard.

"John hates the situations he can't do anything to help." Teyla suggested. "And leaving people behind. And it starts to look that way now, mr Woolsey."

The briefing with the teams supposed to continue the search took less than half an hour since Zelenka was there tempering any techno babble from Rodney. After that the whole flagship team of Atlantis went to rest. They had a busy time in front of them.

During the next few days the amount of gate activity was overwhelming for the techs in the control room. Dialling of the gate almost every twenty minutes followed with providing gate addresses and coordinating all the teams that were out there was interrupted by frequent calls to Earth to conference with the IOA and Homeworld Security. Fourth day into the ongoing search for the Daedalus the dial-in from Earth surprised everyone. The shield was lowered as requested but without any explanation from the other side. Woolsey nearly fell from the stairs leading from the control room to the gate room when general Jack O'Neill stepped through and emerged from the event horizon.

"Howdy folks." The general said with noticeable sarcasm. "Heard you've got some problems here."

"Nice to see you, general." Richard Woolsey said.

"Nice lie, Richard." Jack didn't seem offended. They were way past the stage of offence. They accepted they may not be best buddies and still respect each other. "The IOA and the Pentagon think some supervision and help was warranted with the way things seem to be. I agree. I thought I would come instead of some pencil-pushing idiot from the IOA." Jack looked at Woolsey realizing what he just said. "For what it's worth, Richard…"

"I know who I've been. I honestly agree now with your assessment." Woolsey eased it. "And your experience may be of a great assistance here. Especially with everything that's going on."

"So, tell me everything you're not sharing with the pencil-pushers."

"Would you like to get some quarters first?"

"Nope, will just leave my stuff somewhere" Jack said referring to his worn duffel bag he carried on his arm "and get it where you point me when we're over the immediate things to do."

"Sir?"

When Jack turned towards the voice he saw Amelia Banks standing with an outstretched hand.

"What?"

"I will take the bag. It would be safe and not in the way here by the back consoles." She said patiently.

"You sure, it's quite heavy?" Jack looked at the young woman unsure.

"I can take it, sir." Amelia answered patiently with a small smile taking a bag with ease.

Richard Woolsey smiled widely. "She's tougher than she looks and packs hell of a punch when she wants to."

"Really? She had me fooled."

"Considering her boyfriend it's not surprising she's a weapon." Richard led Jack into his office and they both sat down.

"Who would that be?"

"Ronon."

"Her and Ronon?" Jack seemed to be more than surprised. "Well, that explains a lot. Anyway, let's get to the interesting part of this talk. And you better talk fast."

"There were replicator cells on the planet near where Sheppard's team found the debris from the Daedalus. They are inert but at the same time fairly recent judging by their state. The science department ensured me they're not dangerous and unable to replicate any more. They are also out of energy, more than incapacitated."

"The replicators?!" Jack sat up hearing this revelation. "Pegasus or Milky Way ones?"

"Pegasus type."

"At least some good news." Jack murmured. "Any indication where they came from?"

"That's what's the reason we keep it from leaking through the gate." Richard said slightly quieter checking the door. He walked towards it and looked over the control room as well as checked the additional door in the office if they were closed.

"Something sensitive, I see." Jack murmured.

"The replicator cells are distinctive, doctor McKay determined that after three days, just because something drew his attention. Looks like those replicator cells were created here."

"What!?"

"When the replicators came here a year ago and made themselves bodies from the FRAN template they changed some lines of code and small part of the makeup of cells to accommodate their needs. That was something only McKay was qualified to recognize since he was the expert and creator of this batch of cells." Woolsey explained.

"I can see why you keep it from the IOA but you look like you want to keep it from anyone here also?" There was something nagging Jack there in the way Woolsey was checking if anyone heard them. "What's the catch, Richard?"

"After the incident with the replicators last year Zelenka was doing some damage control and was responsible for cataloging all the data. He worked on those replicator cells with McKay and they submitted the report really quickly. But then Zelenka approached me with an idea. I let him do all his tests quietly, thank God."

"Richard…" Jack urged. "Just spit it out."

"Those cells came from a FRAN model herself, not from the modifications."Woolsey said sitting in the chair and covering his eyes for a moment. "Revealing this information to the rest of Atlantis would be cruel at this time."

"You mean because Elizabeth Weir was the one who took FRAN's body, right?" Jack felt suddenly overwhelmed. "You have way to verify that assumption beside scientific analysis?"

"We can't check it because the gate is too far for the jumper. We can't dial to the gate where the replicators went because the forming event horizon would most probably destroy them if they were there." Woolsey said a little angry. "We need a hyperspace-capable vessel to make a trip and check it."

"Does Sheppard and his team know?"

"No. I won't tell them unless we know for sure." Richard said. "The closeness they had… especially the colonel…" Woolsey was beating around the bush. "You're not surprised, general."

"Yeah, I know." Jack grimaced. "They were much closer those two than the IOA and most of the brass would have wanted. What they knew was enough. They presumed the connection made them not objective and prone to fault. There was nothing concrete there and I think they themselves might have been unaware of their feelings towards each other, but I've been there and done that so…"

"Ah… speaking of which, how is General Carter?"

"Good, very good." Jack answered with a smile. "Patrolling Milky Way in her brand newly updated ship. The woman is a serious gadget-lover. The Hammond is packed with a lot of new tech and Carter has a great time playing with it."

"So I gather she wouldn't be coming here as our reinforcement?"

"No, the moment I stepped through the gate the ZPM, by the way found by one of the off-world teams in a goa'ould temple, was to be beamed up to the Apollo. Ellis was ordered to be here as fast as he could with this booster. We warned him to be careful during his cool-down stop inside Pegasus but he should be here in less than four days."

"Good. We need a ship." Woolsey said. "We're crippled without it. Before this all happened I was going to request a permanent ship assignment for Atlantis, not just for transport between Earth and here but for being on call here."

"Might have worked. Unfortunately now that the Daedalus is missing even sending Apollo is too much to assign another ship here permanently."

"So you think the Daedalus is lost." The talk suddenly grew grim.

"By my experience it's not good when ships disappear and the only thing left of them is a lot of debris." O'Neill scratched his head. "And it's not really Steven's style to cease communication without any serious reason. I just hope we find them soon."

"Me too, general, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Steven Caldwell was feeling nauseous. Novak wasn't the first person from his crew to be taken for interrogation by those people but she was the only one held so long. Ever since the Daedalus was shot down or whatever it was that happened four days ago they didn't know where they were or what happened to the ship itself. Steven remembered waking up with bruises all over and a pounding headache in a cell-like place. Dark and dirty, with no windows and just several lamps the place allowed just enough opportunity to make a count of the survivors and check the time on his watch which thankfully regained its ability to show time and date in spite of being broken all over.

Every member of the Daedalus crew was present and accounted for. There were no serious injuries although most of the crew was somewhat battered after the incident. Everyone was shaken up. The people that were guarding them seemed familiar to Steven but he couldn't put them in context. Truthfully all his mind for the first two days was occupied with recollecting what the hell happened. He remembered entering hyperspace but nothing more. Nothing seemed out of order before the jump, no technical problems, no bogies. This trip was just like all the ones before.

They all jumped a little when the guards appeared leading clearly battered Lindsey Novak between them. There was a white-clad figure trailing after them with a solemn expression. The guards pushed almost unconscious engineer into the cell where Steven and Mark Stuart managed to catch her when she was not able to stand by herself.

"Damn." Steven stated what everyone else was clearly thinking. Stuart was taken earlier just like several other people and asked a lot of questions but nobody else has been ever mistreated like Novak.

"Sir…" The wounded woman started.

"Don't talk." Steven allowed one of the medical personel from his ship access to her and moved slightly away. "We're gonna do what we can but you need to be checked first. Stay still."

"Sir, they have replicators."

This got Caldwell's attention all right. He stepped closer to Novak and looked at her questioningly.

"What did you say?"

"They are replicators, colonel Caldwell" sounded a voice from the neighbouring cell that was permanently in darkness. "And I bet doctor Novak was only the first to be interrogated this harshly."

"Who are you?" Caldwell demanded.

"Doesn't matter any longer." The figure sais sadly. "I need to know if her mind was probed during interrogation."

"Yeah…" Lindsey said weakly. "It was horrible but I think they …" she shivered "I think they were disappointed with the results. They decided to use their fists." The next move she made was coughing up blood.

"Damn…" declared one of the medics. "She's got a fractured rib… or three, cracked head, I'd bet a severe concussion… A lot more, I'm afraid, and I have nothing to treat her.

"Do what you can, I think it won't be long until we'll be missed. Atlantis will look for us."

"Don't believe you'll be found immediately." The voice said sadly.

"Why is that?" Caldwell insisted.

"This place is well shielded, colonel. Even if another F-304 comes this way your transmitters wouldn't be picked." There was a pause and hesitancy in the next statement. "I would like to help. I CAN help her if she gives me her hand." The figure pushed her hand through the bars and extended it with an open inviting palm.

"Wait…" It suddenly dawned on Steven that the clothes on the extended arm were identical to those on the figure trailing behind the guards earlier. "You're a replicator too!"

There was a stillness and silence that answered his statement. What he heard after was a quiet and extremely sad voice. The hand was backed into the cell.

"I want and I can help. If you change your mind just ask me."

They got their meal, as before, about twenty hundred. Again it consisted of a bowl of mashed something tasting awful but being food worthy enough to give them at least a chance to survive. The guards that brought a huge bowl of the awfully tasting meal opened the neighboring cell next and admitted inside two figures in white. The two 'men' closed in on the occupant of the cell after the door was closed.

"How are you?" One of them asked with what sounded like a hint of concern.

"Just like last week, Adah." Steven's neighbor answered calmly. "Blessedly nothing happened since the last time you visited."

"I was occupied, Repli." The man said. "I could not come. None of us could."

"You mean you had to do what you were told… Adah, you're all stronger than that, you can resist!" Suddenly Repli was more active than any time before. She stood up and touched the man's hand. Then she stopped and walked back like wounded animal. "You're not here out of concern! SHE sent you!" She accused wildly.

"She wants to know the sequence and numbers, you know it." The other replicator said. "And other things you know and you well know what she wants to know. If you don't give her that she would force us to hurt you, you know that."

"Thank you for your concern, Kerret." Repli sneered. "But my answer stays the same no matter what you do."

At that two guards stepped inside and grabbed what appeared to be chains from the wall of the cell. They yanked at them forcefully and Repli's body surged forward violently. It was then that Steven noticed that the other ends of the chain were secured high on the replicator's arms. Repli came to rest on her hands and knees in front o the guard but a safe distance away still. Kerret came to kneel on one knee in front of her and with a quiet 'sorry, I have no other choice' he stuck his hand into Repli's forehead. A small cry pierced the darkness but then there was a silence no one dared to break. After the replicator finished and pulled his hand out Repli didn't raise.

"She still refuses to give up any information she's got." Kerret said. "Maybe you should try, Adah? You were given substance to rebuild, you may be stronger."

"Her will still overrides the programming in the nanites. It's pointless and dangerous."

"Deactivate the leg, Kerret." Said a female voice Steven could swear he could recognize. "This will give her something to think about."

Kerret took a small pistol from the guard and pointed it at Repli's right leg, then fired. A anti-replicator blast left the woman without a leg beneath the knee.

"How long do we have to wait?" The female voice asked a minute later.

"At least another week before any activity." Adah informed stoically. "Another blast would kill her and probing her mind would just transfer damage."

"Okay, we're giving her a week."

Steven waited until all the people left from the area until moving closer to the still form on the floor in the other cell. He could see the leg starting to reshape already but there was no movement whatsoever.

The next day other member of his crew was taken and returned after several hours with severe wounds. Judging by his recollection of the event he was treated exactly like Novak but managed to end up slightly less battered. Novak herself was slowly developing a fever and was less comunicative than the day before. One of the medics was checking on her every ten minutes but without any supplies there was nothing that could have been done.

"I want to try…" Lindsey spoke weakly after their meal which she was not really able to eat. "With the internal bleeding I'm not going to last long."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Nanites are too dangerous." Steven noticed she was about to protest but silenced her beforehand. "No discussion."

He woke in the middle of the night, or so his watch suggested to see Novak in a completely different place than he saw her last, with her hand outstretched and holding onto the hand of Repli. The replicator was still laying on the floor but now looking at Novak and squeezing her hand.

"What the hell?!"

"This will not hurt her, Colonel Caldwell, nor will it control her." Repli spoke faintly. "I guarantee it. It will not reinfect anyone else."

One of the medics rushed to Novak's side to help her position herself more comfortably and noticed the swelling was coming down slowly. "Sir!" he called "it seems to be working!"

"You should give the impression you're still hurting." Repli said taking back her hand and slowly dragging herself to a far corner bathed in darkness. "They must not know you've been helped or you'd suffer the severe consequences."

"Sir?" One of the crew looked at Steven warily. "What do we do?"

"Keep far from them, we don't want anyone being infected." He said. "We'll monitor the situation and react accordingly. Jameswick," Steven turned to the medic assisting Lindsey Novak, "you take care of her. If you've been infected you're as much threat as her, if not then there is no danger at all. And she needs care."

The medic nodded understanding. Have it been any other mission he would have probably freaked out but these people were trained for such kinds of situations. They were also familiar with the most strange things already since being assigned to the Daedalus. Caldwell knew he could trust them to keep level head in even the most dire and strange circumstances.

Steven looked at Repli, at least at the patch of dark that covered her completely. There was something familiar in that one replicator that wasn't there in others. Just like he had met her somewhere. She looked like she could feel human emotions. She was silent most of the time but she seemed 'broken' emotionally, resigned and not caring anymore about what happened to her. It was unsettling, he had to admit. But he had to admit also that she was definitely not a friend of their captors either, from the looks of it, but a prisoner just as them. It certainly looked like she was questioned before by the other replicators. If he understood right what they did could be considered torture even. The question remained why were they not able to extract anything from her when it should have been just a simple matter of downloading the knowledge from her nanites to theirs. If only Novak was in good enough state to wrap her mind about the question.

"Sir." There was a quiet whisper from the direction of the medic assigned to Novak. He moved his head to listen careful because the man seemed a little excited. "She's breathing much better now and the swelling's gone down. She's healing and fast."

"You say whatever Repli did actually helped Novak with the injuries?"

"Seems to, sir. I have no idea what would she feel and be like in several hours but now she's much better now than she was before the nanites."

"Okay, how do you feel?"

"Me?" Jameswick asked not understanding at first what the question was about. "Ah, no, sir, I don't think I was infected by those buggers."

"Good. Now go to sleep, if they're going to continue their MO then they'll take another one in the morning."

Steven was right. About mid-morning the guards came and took another one of the scientists. Caldwell started to think that the list of the taken was not so random as he was about to believe. So far all of them were scientists working closely with the technology installed on the ship. Those which had intimate knowledge of the inner workings of everything inside its guts. The guards didn't even look at soldiers. The taken man came back in a state similar to Novak's when she was first brought in. Lindsey, on the other hand started moving on her own and was quite eager to talk to whoever wanted. It was after their evening meal when she started coughing violently and threw up blood. 'Her' medic rushed to her side and tried help but the only thing he could do was hold up her hair from her face.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, sir. She looked fine. Good even and suddenly this."

"Let her body get rid of it." Repli's voice was weak and forced. "Some of the nanites must have lost power already. They're not everlasting, I told you."

Steven moved closer and looked intently at the blood Novak was coughing up. It was looking ordinary but there were some slight tinges of something shiny. It might have looked like several ninites were mixed in. After the coughing stopped Lindsey sat up and some color started to return slowly to her cheeks. She instantly looked better.

"I think she's…" the medic looked at Caldwell in awe "repaired might be a good work." Then he started poking her and checking all the injuries they knew were there. "The swelling and the fractures are gone, sir."

"Sir!" Another medic called from the place they laid two men taken earlier. "Chesterson is really bad. I don't think he'll pull through the night if we don't do something. Jeswon is a little better but still worsening. We'll be in the same state by the end of tomorrow."

"Let me help." Repli said moving closer to the bars isolating the two cells. "I can't help both of them, but I should be able to save the worse one. I should be able to help the other tomorrow."

"Get Chesterton here." Steven made a decision. He was not going to idly stand by when his people died. He looked cautiously at repli. "Why only one? Why not both of them at once?"

"I'm using most of my nanites to stay functioning. Besides, if I give up too much they will know something was wrong. That would not help anyone of your people."

While one of the medics held Chesterton's hand to Repli's Steven noticed that the replicator started shaking a bit then broke contact and fell on the floor. The recently infected man coughed dryly a few times and opened his eyes a little.

"What the hell happened?" he rasped.

"It's okay, Mike." Caldwell laid a comforting hand on his arm. "You'll be just fine." He said. Then he added quietly just to himself. "I hope Jeswon will be too…"

Another day was a calm day. Noone was taken and Jeswon didn't get seriously worse until the evening. By then Repli herself called them to let her help. A little later Chesterton coughed up blood with nanites and his injuries were mostly healed. Of course Steven made sure everyone knew to leave all the blood on the face and body intact and the nanites seemed to avoid healing all the most outer signs of injury so the ones healed didn't look like it. Apart from the one moment when she said she was ready to help Repli was silent in her cell.

There were several more days until the crew of the Daedalus saw someone else from the two guards who used to get them their meal twice a day. This time the guards forced one of the female scientists with them and returned her after twelve hours. This time Steven didn't even wait for medical assessment until he ordered her to be brought towards Repli's cell and called her to help. The replicator was silent but did reach her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The two days it took the Apollo to get inside the Pegasus galaxy seemed much too long suddenly. Everyone was on edge since it seemed certain by now that the Daedalus had run into some sort of serious trouble. So serious that they didn't even manage to send any emergency signal and were unable to be tracked by any means. Jumpers had much too short reach to check the whole possible route the earth vessel might have taken en route and only another ship did give some options to find them.

So when colonel Ellis finally checked in from the usual stop spot in Pegasus many breather out in relief. The thought of Apollo arriving in less than a day so they may finally debrief and start the serious search with sophisticated sensors of a F-304 retrofitted with a lot of Asgard tech seemed to lift spirits.

However, when the ship didn't arrive after forty eight hours everything went out of the window. Sheppard and Lorne boarded the jumpers and flew through the gate to the planet where all the hyperspace stops were always planned. What they saw seemed devastating. Especially when the colonels brought back several parts of Apollo's nameplate and its main transmitters. The Apollo, apparently, suffered similar fate as the Daedalus. It meant that the threat was more than real and really serious. Two F-304s seemed to be taken down swiftly and effectively.

General O'Neill spent the next several hours with Woolsey in the office in videoconference with Landry and the Joint Chiefs. The situation seemed really bad by now and everyone was worried. Some of the generals back on Earth seemed to think that the best course of action would be a coordinated retreat from the Pegasus galaxy through the gate with taking all the steps to disable any way of dialing Earth from Pegasus. The course of action they presented entailed self-destruct and wiping all the database clean. Fortunately Jack O'Neill was having none of this.

"It would be a nice plan, generals, but I would like to remind you whoever has the ships already has all the database they need AND intergalactic hyperdrive technology to get to Earth. They also have, and this is a very bad news, a functional ZPM to power everything they need to give us serious trouble." Jack shut everyone back home up. But he decided to use every advantage he had at the moment to ensure an action he considered accurate. "The best decision would be to continue work here to find whoever does that. We'll be careful more than any time before and if it's still no enough and the threat is there and rising we can always destroy the city and evacuate to Earth."

"Okay, but from now on you're in charge, Jack." One of the high ranking generals decided. "This is certainly a military situation and we need someone out of their box with this."

From that day on all the jumpers seemed to be in permanent movement baring only the time it took to recharge them. The teams were formed out of pilots and, frankly, every person with the ATA-gene as well as scientists. Each team was accompanied by a one or two marines as a backup if need arise. The rotation, basing on the number of available jumpers was quite full of time to catch up on the usual duties and experiments in the people's respective departments. The only teams fully invested in the searches was SGA1 and 2, meaning Sheppard and Lorne did spend their time on 14-hour rotations on jumper one searching through the debris field and the solar system around it for any clue as to what happened to the two Earth ships that disappeared. Usually they managed to gather a lot of data that was then left in the labs where Zelenka made it his work to analyze every single signal and beep from the sensors that the equipment picked up. After the first few days everyone was dead tired but that didn't prevent them from trying even harder to found out what happened.

Steven woke up sure it wasn't the usual time the guards came in the 'morning'. The bars rattled when their big cell was opened and a lot of unconscious people were thrown in unceremoniously. Then the bars were closed again and the guards left. Steven moved to a familiar looking dark skinned man in a jumpsuit just to turn him onto his back and see colonel Ellis.

"Ellis!" Caldwell shook him lightly to try and wake him. "Abe, wake up."

He could see his medical team and the rest of the crew from the Daedalus taking care of Ellis' crew but they were spreading thin with a little over a hundred people taking care of almost twice more. His chief medical officer was circulating and working furiously on checking every newcomer. After a while it was clear that the crew of Apollo was treated exactly like they were. There were several bumps and bruises but the crew was otherwise fine. CMO was just reporting that to Steven when Ellis started stirring and woke up.

"What the hell…?" He tried to sit up and caught his head in his hands. "My head is pounding."

"You're in an underground facility, Ellis." Caldwell answered helping his fellow officer. "Your ship was shot down or whatever and you all ended here."

"The crew?"

"We counted 205 people thrown here with you. That's about the number it should be, right?"

"I had 206 people plus me. Someone is missing." Ellis' face fell a little more at the realization that someone must have been lost.

"They probably took someone for interrogation already." Novak theorized. "He would be all right apart from a nasty set of bruises." She sneered. Then she saw an uncomfortable expression on the colonel's face. "Don't worry, they want information, not a chance to kill."

"Five of my people were taken so far and none are dead." Steven assured Ellis calmly. "Besides, we've got some help here from the other cell. Novak here is a good picture of it."

"What do you mean?"

Thankfully all the conversation from the moment of getting the Apollo's crew inside the cell was conducted in whisper because at that moment two guards came dragging an unconscious man between them.

"It's one of my scientists from the engine room." Ellis whispered to Caldwell with dread seeing the external signs of serious abuse. "He was one of the first ones on the ship. Took part in construction if I remember correctly."

"Consistent with what they wanted from my people so far." Steven commented. "They wanted to know more about the technology, science and lots of technical details. Seems that your people are as tough as mine, Abe. He must have resisted the mind probing."

Steven's statement was temporarily forgotten since the man was thrown into the cell roughly and the bars closed behind him like always. Then the medics from Daedalus looked to Steven but he raised his hand a little. Ellis was confused but he understood when two guards came with additional bowls for all the additional people as well as two huge containers of the ugly feeding mush. When they left Steven whispered a quiet "Go" at which two medics approached the form on the floor to check the man out.

"What the hell just happened?" Ellis was really curious. "And what were you talking about when you said 'mind probing'? Like by the replicators or something?"

"Not 'like', Abe. They have replicators and they use them somehow to try and extract information from the interrogated personell. How is he?" Steven turned to the medics.

"As bad as you could expect." One of them murmured. Then he turned fully to Caldwell. "Just like Doctor Novak was when she was brought here. I think we should waste no time and ask Repli for help immediately."

"Repli?" Ellis asked curiously. "Who is that? And how can he help exactly?"

"She's our neighbor from the adjoining cell. She's helped us before. Saved my people, actually." Steven would like for what he had to say to be much easier and less freaking out.

"I'm a replicator, colonel Ellis." Repli offered herself. "You don't have to be afraid, I can help."

"Are you strong enough?" Novak asked closing to the bars separating two holding cells. "I remember you had some trouble after the last time."

"It's been enough time to let me replicate enough." Repli answered quietly. "Thank you for the concern. If I overextend my nanites some time I will be happy to be out of this existence. I just want to help you all before I'm…"

"Dead?"

"No more functioning." Repli growled angrily. "If you want my help let me do it. If no, then don't talk about me!"

Steven looked at Ellis waiting for his decision. It was the man's crew and his decision. And he knew firsthand that it wasn't an easy one. He was a little happy and relieved that Lindsey Novak made the decision for him at the beginning for he might have waited too long to make it. Novak might have died before he decided to let Repli help. Ellis didn't make that mistake, probably because Steven suggested it was, in fact, safe enough. Colone Abraham Ellis nodded to the medics to help the man towards the bars and put his hand in Repli's one.

"What will happen now?" Ellis asked sitting down beside Caldwell by the wall. "Will she have visions, be catatonic or what?"

"Novak said it hurt a little bit at the beginning but soon there was only blackness. She compared it to an anesthesia before a surgery she had once." Steven said with a small smile. "Then there was this coughing up blood with some nanites and she was okay. The others collaborated her story so far, there is no reason it would be any different with your man."

"Trusting this replicator like that…" Ellis was still skeptical. "I still remember how much it took to eradicate them and their resources. It's creepy to say the least. You've called her 'Repli', is that your nickname for her or her name?"

"It's what the other replicators called her when they came to visit her some time ago. We're using this name as hers but to be clear – we know almost nothing about her. One thing we know is she was interrogated too and very 'drastically'." Steven looked in the direction of Repli's cell where the replicator just finished sharing her nanites with the wounded crewman. "She seems to be something else. They're unable to probe her mind and she refuses to follow orders from the people holding us. The rest of the replicators do whatever they're told to do."

Ellis sat there astonished. So much information and new things at once he didn't even want to consider there might be more. One of the Daedalus crew came closer carrying two full bowls and handed them to the colonels.

"Eat, Abe." Steven said. "It's horrible but you'll die waiting for anything better. And it serves its function, it's nutritional and keeps us alive. It's easiest to think of something else while eating. Less gagging." Steven suddenly realized something. "By any chance, were you dispatched to find us?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Thanks for the rescue. We'll have fun together. For a lot of time…"


	8. Chapter 8

The problem with searching for anything in space is that the haystack is infinitely big. Even with all the teams searching through the worlds around supposed hyperspace road to Atlantis it was hard and daunting task. Jack was witnessing the search from the sidelines and was getting more than angry and frustrated. There was nothing more coming up during the searches and the teams were getting more than tired from long hours and constant pressure. Surprisingly it was Ronon who approached the General in his office one day.

"What is it Ronon?" O'Neill asked looking up from the stack of scientific reports which he hated. "What can I do for you?"

"This needs to stop."

"What?"

"This search." Ronon completed what he meant. "Sheppard and Lorne are exhausted, Teyla didn't visit her people for more than a week because after coming back from the search all she can do is collapse and McKay hardly sleeps if doctor Keller fails to sedate him forcefully."

"What about yourself?" Jack leaned back in his chair. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, but since I was a runner I can deal with it."

"What are you suggesting, then?" Jack wandered about the same thing. "I would like to take them off rotation but they wouldn't hear of it. Besides, we don't leave people behind."

Ronon sat in front of O'Neill. They looked each other in the eyes.

"You're right." Jack said at last after a long silence. "If they continue like that they'll burn out soon. I'll force them to a week of vacation, that good?"

"Should make it better." Ronon stood up and made for the door. "Thanks."

"One more thing, Ronon." Jack stood up to exit as well. "I like your reports."

They were walking to the transporter when O'Neill's earpiece chirped and he heard Chuck calling him immediately to the gateroom. When he arrived there less than two minutes later he was greated with Samantha Carter's face on the monitors in the control room. He couldn't help a huge grin that appeared on his face on seeing her face. She in turn smiled too at his entrance into the camera range.

"General Carter" he said stoically. "What do you have for me?"

"Me, along with some generals managed to convince the president to let Hammond try and reach Atlantis."

"You must be kidding me!" Jack exploded suddenly.

"Jack…" Sam tried to calm him down a little and forgot about playing the part they were almost used to. "It's the best chance to…"

"NO!" Jack growled. "Two ships are already lost, as are their crews. We have no idea if they're even alive and you want to walk straight into the same trap they apparently walked into! Until we know more.."Jack tried to say more but Sam cut him off unceremoniously.

"JACK!" She shouted once but well and managed to stop his tirade. "It's not your call. I'm coming and you've got no authority to protest." She looked at him for a while to ensure he was calm enough to listen to what she wanted to report. "The Hammond has been through a lot of upgrades recently. She was fully retrofitted with an upgraded Asgard hyperdrive engine and we are already on the outskirts of the Milky Way. We should be inside Pegasus in the usual spot in about two days and we'll make contact then. Carter-"

"Stop!" Sam's words were drastically interrupted by a shouting voice of doctor Radek Zelenka running into the control room without breath. "You can't make a stop in our galaxy…" He managed to breath out to keep the transmission.

"What do you mean, Radek?" Sam asked curiously. "The spot was used for stops since the second Daedalus trip. It's the best place to allow the drive to cool down a bit before making the rest of the journey to Atlantis."

"That's the problem." Radek said slowly regaining his breath. He started tapping on his tablet and looking to Chuck who confirmed that the data was being transmitted through the gate to the Hammond. "Whoever took our ships must have known where we're stopping. They had time to prepare everything and snatch them when they were entering the hyperspace for the last part of the journey."

"But these scans indicate they entered the hyperspace." Sam said looking through the data Radek sent. "And there were parts of the ship that were left."

"I think these were parts that actually made it." Zelenka said slowly. "I think the rest was pulled out immediately and those parts were what was left. And since the hyperspace needs power and generator then they dropped immediately."

"You understand what he's saying, right?"Jack asked looking at Sam. "I mean…"

"Yeah, I do. Radek, what do you think…?"

"Not stopping should do the trick, colonel." Radek said readjusting his glasses on his nose. "They were snatched only when they were entering the hyperspace, there was no mention of any trouble when they were in or getting out."

"So, one long journey instead of a break in the middle, huh?" Sam seemed more than a little skeptical.

"I know it will tax the drive." Radek said. "It will be almost too much but it's probably the only way to make it here in one piece. When you get here we'll help getting the drive back to full potential."

"Okay, you better be right about that, Radek." Sam warned. "I don't like to risk breaking my ship without a good reason and especially if it doesn't work."

"You sure about it, doctor?" Jack asked and Radek suddenly had a feeling that the general was really threatening him.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, let's do this your way, Radek." Sam said starting to tap on her console. "See you all in four days."

"Godspeed, Carter." Jack murmured looking worried.

When the live feed ended and gate deactivated everyone went back to their places worrying. The Hammond was going to make a journey that could end up just like it ended for the two previous ships and the thought of losing the last possible line of defence along with Carter made Jack physically sick.

On the other side, just entering the massive void between galaxies General Samantha Carter was equally nervous. She was sure another ship in the Pegasus might just make the so much needed difference. She was sure taking Hammond to aid Atlantis was just the right decision and she fought teeth and nails to make it happen especially since she knew Jack would not be coming back until he found the missing people. He was like that. 'Never leave anyone behind' was what the man was built of and she learned it from him allright. But there was now an underlying worry that technology that could snatch a powerful ship like an F-304 model just at the entering the hyperspace window was something that could just defeat Hammond as well. Sam was talking with O'Neill on the secure channel but before entering the window she addressed all the crew on the shipwide comm. and told them about the threat they were facing. She offered anyone a chance to withdraw from the mission and come back to the Alpha site through a neighbouring stargate but they all refused the option and quickly changed the rotations so that at the time of passing the usual cool-down point all of them were present at their stations and can be of immediate assistance. Carter felt pride well up in her chest at what the crew have become. This were her people and they were brave and had just risen to the highest personal standards.

But brave crew or not she was still anxious. She knew the ship like the back of her hand and inside-out and knew how superior it was considering everything they encountered so far. But the technology they were about to face seemed to be yet another level and something they never faced before. According to Rodney and Zelenka it was definitely similar to the Attero device but obviously it was severely modified. This ship has never battled this kind of technology and was surely still a little inferior to pure Asgard technology pieces.

Two days later whey were nearing the 'warzone' as part of the crew already named the spot. Sam opened communications to Atlantis so that everything could be monitored from their end in real time. This way the scientists there could use their much more sophisticated core to analyze data and help continously. If the worst was to happen at least Alantis would have any idea where to look for them and what exactly happened.

Carter looked at the communications officer who maintained continous conversation with Atlantis control room. They were 10 seconds from entering the suspicious part of the galaxy when the whole crew virtually froze waiting for the worst.

"Three… two.. one" Sam murmured tensely.

When she was about to say "zero" the ship started shaking violently and the connection with Atlantis was immediately lost. The sensors started flaring violently and damage control teams run in the direction of reported problems. The ship seemed being torn apart by some strange force and the navigation officer started using some maneuvering thrusters to alter their trajectory a little. Sam didn't interfere. The officer was young but it was not her first journey and not the first ship of this class. Sam was sure that she could handle the situation without her direct input. It was something Carter had to learn – that people she worked with were almost as familiar with the technology, sometimes even more than her since they were responsible for their own little part for the majority of their time.

The ship was shaking constantly and Sam could swear she could feel it being ripped by the force. The front panel was bending a little. That much she could tell without any report.

"How are we holding?" She asked her second officer. "How is the hull?"

"It's still holding." The woman answered. "But only barely. The force is pulling on us pretty strongly, ma'am. But we're fine so far with some plating gone in the aft section without serious structural damage. I'm more concerned with our drive."

"It's probably taxed much over the limits." Sam completed the sentence. "We would be taxing it just by making one long jump instead of two smaller and now this. What about our communications?"

"Nothing, just static. The contact is lost, ma'am." The officer answered promptly.

"Try to reestablish contact with Atlantis." Sam ordered. "They're probably freaking out now that we're not in contact any more."

It was during the fifth minute of the turbulence that the shield strength started failing but the engineering team managed to control it a little. Sam started praying that the turbulence would end soon enough to the shields to last. After ten minutes from the start they lost the plate with the name of their ship and they knew it since it was the only part that was equipped with its own transmitter to be located at wish. The sensor and beaming crew managed to beam it immediately into the cargo bay without taxing the power source too much.

After thirty seven minutes, when everything seemed to fail at once – including hardly working shields and the landing bay that lost life support and had almost been severed from the rest of the ship. There was also a hull breach in some parts of the ship although Sam ordered withdrawal of the crew from the parts mere minute ago so no one was in harm's way in the end. The crew was just beginning to lose all hope when in the thirty eight minute all that was threatening suddenly stopped. The ship got a sudden boost to its hyperdrive since there was no force pulling at it and the shields were still powerful enough to protect the ship in hyperspace.

"Hammond, can you hear me?" Sam heard a very weary and resigned voice of Chuck. "Is anyone there?"

"Chuck, it's the Hammond." Sam couldn't help but answer herself to this call. "We're still here, we're still on course." She said sagging against her chair.

"Sam, you okay?" She heard Sheppard's voice but there were clear talks by Zelenka, Rodney and several more familiar people in the background to be heard. "Why did we lose contact for so long?"

"I have no idea." Sam said standing up and moving towards the front panel. "Look, Hammond is pretty damaged from the ordeal, fortunately we didn't lose anyone. We'd try to work on it but those half an hour depleted out strength and emotional reserves pretty much. We'll be in Atlantis in seven hours if everything goes well from now on."

"Good to know. We'll have tech crew ready to start repairs ASAP. We'll make sure so you all have some nice quarters to rest here. Safe trip."

"Thanks." Sam nodded to the officer to have her cut out from the conversation. "Make sure they receive all the data we have on what happened transferred to Atlantis as well as out damage report." She ordered. Then she turned to her second in command. "Make sure no one who is not essential is back in their racks and resting or at least relaxing. It seems the worst has passed, we should be fine during the rest of our trip."


	9. Chapter 9

The trip took exactly as long as it was planned. After a really careful operation of landing the damaged ship on one of the piers Sam didn't bother and just ordered beaming everyone to the central tower. She was planning on being the one to stay and man the ship until the crew from the Atlantis arrived but one of the techs notices she was barely standing from the ordeal and offered to stay behind. Sam would like to disagree but the truth was she was really tired and tense. She didn't sleep much before entering the Pegasus galaxy and the still residing nerves didn't let her relax any during the rest of the trip. When she was beamed directly to the control centre in the tower she stumbled a little just before being enveloped in a tight and comforting hug.

"Never, ever, do that to me again, do you hear me!?" Jack was chanting in her ear crushing her like never before. "This was the worst thirty eight minutes in my life there."

When Sam lifted her head a little from Jack's arm she noticed Sheppard and his team smirking a little at the sight. Teyla was beaming at her and Carter noticed none of them seemed condescending. However, she pushed herself from O'Neill to regain some semblance of propriety.

"General O'Neill, the Hammond made the trip." She said as if she was reporting to him like to a superior. "In one piece and without any casualties."

"Ekhmmm…" Jack mumbled seeing the audience they had. "Good job, general Carter. You should get yourself to sleep soon. You've been through a hell of an ordeal."

Sheppard smirked and extended his arm indicating he would led her to her temporary quarters on Atlantis. She fell in step with him and followed almost blindly to a door in some part of the city. When he opened the door she stepped inside and noticed he didn't follow her. She turned to see him smiling leaning on the doorframe.

"What?" She asked wearily. "What's so funny."

When Sheppard mentioned to the interior she noticed that it was very much occupied. And the things seemed somehow familiar. So was the scent. Then she saw some things she definitely recognized.

"It's General O'Neill's room, isn't it?" She said. "Why did you brought me here?"

"You well know it is O'Neill's and I think it's your room, isn't it?" Sheppard said cockily when he followed her inside. He waited for the door to close after them to speak more. "Are you just in relationship or maybe married already?" He asked bluntly smiling slightly. He was obviously teasing her now.

"John…" Sam tried to deflect the question somehow but it was useless. Then she remembered he knew, he attended their wedding. "It's just… it's still not a common knowledge and I thought…"

"Sam, we're all glad you made it." He seemed really sincere. "Now get some sleep, I'll get your man here as fast as we can finish the debrief with Earth."

"Thanks, John." Sam said already shedding her clothes and making her way towards the bathroom. "Will you ask the crew on my ship to beam my things straight here, please?"

John smiled but did not answer. He got the impression that in Sam's current state of mind and body she shut down all hearing and receiving and would be out for quite some time. He would just made sure she had her pack and O'Neill in the same room soon. He could at least do that for them both. The usual rumors made their relationship seem somehow wrong, but he's seen them together and knew they were not bringing it into their service. It certainly was not the perfect idea considering all the USAF policies but their marriage was legal and agreed upon by the higher powers. They were allowed to enter a relationship being directly in each other's chain of command which made him wonder – if they were allowed to do this, what else could have been permitted?

During the first ten hours after arrival Sam didn't leave the quarters and Jack at all. After that she claimed to be rested enough and started to work on her ship along with her crew and resident technicians from Atlantis. The ship was really severely damaged. All the available Atlantis personel worked through the night so that the Hammond might be ready to travel very soon. O'Neill agreed with the brass back on Earth that she should move inside a week to check all the places they were not able to check with the jumpers. The crew of the ship returned to their posts first thing after breakfast and by eleven hundred the vessel was really crowded. Sam herself sat with the tech team to restore the hyperdrive and all of its components to their full working order. It was damaged little but not beyond repairing on site with what they had in storage. More than the hyperdrive, however, Sam worried about the damage done to the hull and plating of the ship. It was torn and some parts they were unable to fix fully without a visit in a dry dock in orbit of the Alpha site in Milky Way. The technicians and engineers quickly came to the conclusion that the landing bay damaged in the turbulence was above repairing so it would have to be shut tight until coming home. It would slow down their reaction time if F-302's were needed but it would not cripple them.

Overall structural damage seemed serious in some parts but again every afflicted deck would be shut down and repaired as time allowed. All the airlocks which were damaged and were leaking air at some point were almost finished in the first place. As fast as the hyperdrive and shields were repaired and checked the ship was going to be ready to fly and ready to battle. It was estimated it would took no more than three days. The rest of the week was to be spent on more minor problems and straightening all the wrinkles.

In the meantime when Sam wasn't working in Hammond she was spending her time in the meetings with science departments from both Atlantis and the Hammond. All the sensor data combined with data from the black box of the ship proved to provide a really interesting material. Jack sat in on those meetings, but Carter smiled every time she looked at him. She and everyone else in the room knew he hated those things and didn't really care for much of it. The only part he really wanted to hear were the conclusions although Sam had no doubts that he understood every single thing they were saying.

"What is really interesting," Sam's navigations officer said excitedly, "is that we pulled out all the data from the thrusters from the hyperspace."

"Nice…" Jack said sarcastically.

"Continue, please." Carter smiled to the officer. "Try not to be bothered."

"We combined it with the navigational data second by second and allowing for an unavoidable lag in human reactions when trying to counteract the forces we can pinpoint the direction from where the forces originated."

"Cool." Jack said straightening a little. "This is something,"

"Yes, it is." Carter came closer to the man's laptop where the simulation was playing. "Nice job with the idea and implementation. This might just give us some idea where to look further. Can you prepare me the line you calculated so that Chuck can start working on it and seek possible stargates? Thank you. We're not going to try to go there in Hammond, this almost took the ship down, but we may be able to do it with the Jumpers."

"First things first, Carter." Jack interrupted her happy musings. "Now we concentrate on getting Hammond nice and shiny and then we'll work out the course of action."

After they left the conference room Jack led Carter to the office he now temporarily took over from Woolsey. He closed the door and blurred the windows.

"Nice feature." Sam commented sitting with him on the sofa which Woolsey had installed just before the flight back from Earth here. "New?"

"I was told Zelenka found the material in some remote magazine space of the City. They installed it when the things were slow here a little while ago." Jack said getting comfortable. "Since it's Ancient tech it has some amazing features if the City likes the occupant. Sheppard figured it out."

"Okay, we talked about fine architecture." Sam decided to move the discussion to a more pressing matter. "What do you really want to talk about?"

"I know we need to check the origin of the strange force but we need Hammond somewhere else first. Lorne's team brought back some replicator cells from one of their runs. And you know best what were the only ones left in this galaxy. You made sure yourself that the collective was destroyed."

"It leaves several replicators manufactured here in Atlantis by the one who claimed to be Doctor Weir." Sam whispered. "If someone get to them and reactivated them it could be a big problem."

"And a huge emotional turmoil for all people from Atlantis." Jack completed. "But we have to check it and fast. And we can't check it by going through the gate. The scientists told me that the replicator bodies would be much too close to the forming event horizon still. The only way to check it would be to fly there. I want you to take your crew and your crew only and check it."

"I could say it's just a test of all our repaired system."

"Good. I would like to keep it from Sheppard's team especially, they were close with Elizabeth."

"What are you not telling me?"

"If the replicator bodies are still there I would need you to destroy them." Jack said. When Sam looked at him terrified he felt he needed to justify his decision. "Someone is obviously able to mess with all the technology and getting things from space is not above them. If they find those replicators…"

"Not only we could be royally screwed but also Elizabeth's fate would be much worse than anything else…"


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't really understand why you wouldn't take us with you!" Rodney whined following Sam through the corridors of Atlantis towards the pier where the Hammond was waiting and preparing for the take-off. "We're free!" He motioned to himself and Sheppard. "And we can help if anything needs…"

"Rodney, I know you're free. I believe that was the purpose of your team getting several days off." Sam barked turning around and blocking his path. "This is just a test drive for our systems to check if everything is working as it should be. We're not even taking the full crew with us. And no, Rodney, you're not going along this time."

"Sam, it's fun!"

"General O'Neill made it clear." Sam whined. "You're to get some R&R before you return to duty and we all go in search of this strange machine."

"FINE! Go by yourself and have a horrible time there!" Rodney growled and stormed back towards the nearest transporter.

John waited and looked at Sam when she cooled down from confrontation with the scientist.

"And you, John." She said quietly and wearily. "What are you still doing here? You should be getting back just like him. Jack wanted you resting as well."

"I will go, don't worry." John put his hands up as if to indicate that he was not a threat to her sanity. "I'm just under impression that there is something you're not telling us. That you have some agenda and your course is not really random. I would like to say, for the record, that I don't like it at all. Don't get me wrong, I get the need for secrecy sometimes but I don't have to like it."

"John…"

"Just… just tell me if I need to worry much about what you're expecting to find where you're going?"

"I hope there would not be much to report. But I know this would not be pleasant either way." Sam answered thruthfully. "But I have my orders and I happen to agree with them however heartbreaking they may be."

"So, if you find what you're checking for?"

"I am to destroy it immediately and completely."

"And if you don't?"

"Then we can be royally screwed, John, although I wouldn't have to make hard choices." Sam admitted when they started walking again towards the pier. "John, I know you probably should go there with me but at the same time I think you need your rest, physical and emotional, because next couple of days, maybe weeks are going to be hard."

"Sam…" John struggled to say what he though and Sam could see it in his eyes. He started connecting the dots. In the end he decided to keep it inside. "Be safe out there and come back quickly." He smiled. "Rodney will be unbearable if he stays cooped up too long."

"It shouldn't take more than a day if our drive is fully functional again, so be prepared to go on a mission rather quickly."

"We'll be. Good luck."

John waved her good bye and left towards the transporter at a brisk run. Probably was going to get to Rodney before the scientist got to the transporter. She was almost at the exit to the pier where her ship resided and she could already feel the gentle vibrations that carried through the walls of Atlantis from Hammond's engines. The ship was already powered up just like she ordered the crew. The sound was a music to her ears. Instead of the erratic sound that greeted her when she came for repairs there was a steady and fine hum that she was used to. She neared the hull and started her final brief inspection. She could have just beamed directly into the bridge but decided to take a little time to see for herself that her ship was once again ready to fly and face anything the world threw at her. The hull was battered, this was to be expected but all the damage was under control now and smoothed enough not to be of importance in battle conditions or during hyperspace travel.

Nearing the entrance into the ship in the lower cargo bay she took the most direct route through the ship to get on the bridge.

"Okay, kids." She said a little breathless from running and climbing the ladders. "Take us up gently. Try to keep from damaging the city, please. We did enough damage getting down."

"Hammond, you going?" O'Neill sounded in her earpiece. "You sure the ship is ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be, general." Sam smiled. "See you in a day."

"See you soon, Carter. Have a nice trip. Atlantis out."


	11. Chapter 11

"They are going to destroy the rest of the replicators, aren't they?" John asked general O'Neill after the man cut the transmission. Jack was making the call from his office so they were now alone. "You sent her to check and destroy?"

"Sheppard…"

"Okay, that's all the answer I needed." John murmured and started exiting the room.

"Colonel!" That stopped John immediately and got his attention. "You know that it has to be done. Carter didn't like it, hell, I don't like it any more than you do. It just has to be done."

"I should be there."

"Maybe, but you'd not be able to push the button when it came to it. And I would not even ask you to do it. I send Carter because her ties with Elizabeth weren't as strong as anyone here. Less hesitation involved."

"I would be able to do that."

"But you'd beat yourself about it for a lot of time." Jack said simply. "You shouldn't be burdened with that."

"It is Elizabeth…"

"I know." Jack covered his face for a moment. "Look, John, there is nothing more to do for you now. Get some rest, because after Carter comes back we'll have a small conference about it and we're going to follow on some leads Ladon Radim provided last night."

"Ladon called?" John suddenly changed into mission mode. "No one told me!" He accused.

"I wanted your team to rest a little." Jack handed him a thick folder and sat back watching as John looked through the papers. "Now you're back to active duty and I need you to work with Chuck and Zelenka to figure what exactly would be needed to be checked there so that you do it as efficient as possible. We don't know what technology is at the disposal of that group and what you can encounter there. You need to coordinate with Radim on the Genii team that would accompany you."

"We don't need Genii there with us!" John started to protest, but Jack silenced him.

"We do. This group might be of their origin and they might have some insight into how that group operates."

"Or not. They were separated and Ladon can't find them. Doesn't this give an impression that they don't really know anything?"

"Either way that's our agreement with Radim, so you're going to take them."

"Great. Just what I needed." John whined. "Ladon's people wandering on the Hammond."

"I wonder, does Woolsey put up with your insubordination?" O'Neill smiled widely. "Must have been through some nice change in the meantime."

"Speaking about Woolsey, where is he?" John asked.

"Earth, Washington, vacation." O'Neill said with a smirk. "Since I'm in command for the time being he decided to get some R&R."

"In Washington?" Jack said making a face. "Wow… this man knows how to relax." John smirked sarcastically.

"His time, his choice, John." Jack stood up and they both exited the office. "Now, get ready for tomorrow."

"And you?"

"Ah… Scientists wanted me to play with the control chair for a bit. Something about … something." Jack waved his hand instead of any explanation and they both smiled.

John turned and went to the control room. Checking with Chuck if everything was okay seemed to happen naturally for him ever since they lost Elizabeth. Before that she seemed to do what he just did naturally, almost without thought, every morning walking by them with her coffee. And she was the only one Radek didn't dare to criticize for bringing meals to the ancient consoles. John, assured that everything was just like it should be, moved to the balcony Elizabeth liked so much. It seemed somehow proper to be there when her present and last physical body was being destroyed. If she was conscious she would probably be able to attempt ascension on her own but being how she was not it would most probably be impossible. So John decided he would be present in her favorite place in the whole city when doing his job.

The intel seemed legitimate and all the reports were very detailed. It seemed for once Genii force might have done a good job and actually shared it with them. This alliance they had before this whole mess with disappearing ships began was shaky at best but now they seemed to share some of the goals. The fact that the Travelers were involved probably helped a lot. The passivity of the Coalition might have pushed affected peoples to take the matters into their own hands and so far the only force capable of helping seemed to be Atlantis.

The planet Ladon proposed on visiting seemed to be a lush green planet with intense and dense vegetation. Humidity and ability of said vegetation to reemerge seemed to be the main reason the place was uninhabited. A base of Genii operation was once planned there but the conditions proved too unmanageable even for extensive forces. Tree density in the immediate vicinity of the gate prevented anything bigger from coming through so the Wraith didn't venture there. The terrain seemed to be good for hiding however and it was a knowledge possessed by most of the command staff so might have been used by someone while checking for available locations. Hiding between the trees would be a perfect cover for the guards since the Genii didn't have anything close to a viable life signs detector to work with.

The Hammond would be a serious asset and the only way to check the planet out. The Travellers have already been there and reported a mountain range relatively close to the stargate but very easy to miss from the ground. There was no way for them to land anywhere but Larrin reported that there were some patches of the forest that seemed odd and discolored when they neared the planet as much as they dared. They couldn't scan the place because their Ancient ships were grounded so as not to fall prey to the snatching tech and other designs weren't equipped with sensors powerful enough to gather what was the darker spot near the mountain.

By the time he finished going through all the possible scenarios and preparing the strategy to propose and team he would like to take on this trip the sky managed to darken. He spent his free time from after breakfast to just before dinner on the balcony. He might have been aware of the passing time had anyone ever ventured to the balcony. The place was considered a special place used by the command staff to unwind so most of the population were used to venturing to the lower levels for smaller ones.

Presenting his chosen course of action to O'Neill proved much easier and much more pleasant during dinner in the mess. The general was much nicer from the moment John managed to get him a huge bowl full of red jello. It was a treat very quickly disappearing during meals and also general's favorite. After the final version of plans was drawn and the darkness descended over Lantia John had nothing more to do but go back to his room and rest. It was going to be a hard time fighting to find crews of two big ships alive and getting them out of wherever they were. They were obviously on a planet without a stargate or unable to reach one since they would already be in the City by now. They might have been captured, which was the most feasible possibility of all. Either option made finding them a priority if they wanted to be found alive and rescued.

"Well?" Was the first what Jack said after Carter beamed down from orbit the next morning. "What's the verdict?"

Sam looked questioningly at O'Neill tipping her head in direction of John, who stood beside the general. Jack just nodded slightly for her to continue. He had a bad feeling considering Sam's frown.

"We're screwed, general." She answered. "They're not there any more."

"Maybe someone opened the gate?" John suggested. "That would have destroyed the bodies."

"No, there is no civilization that would travel to a space gate in orbit." Sam dismissed the possibility. "Besides, we took the crystal from the gate and it was last dialed to and from about three years ago. There might have been Wraith in the area in the meantime but it seems unlikely since there were no signs of occupation."

"So it's official, damnit!" Jack cursed. "We've got an enemy that has replicators on hand to do what they want. Crap."

"How do we know those replicators would behave like tools?" John poked a hole he though he saw in this logic. "For all we know they are as manageable for them as they were for us, so not very helpful."

"We could hope that, John." Sam sat down in the conference room where they were headed and waited for the crew that was going with them. "We also know that the group we encountered is using sophisticated Lantian technology, Ancient cutting edge, you can say. And if they were able and willing to get those replicators from that space then they must be more than prepared to use them. It would take serious reprogramming but we know it is possible."

"So… we're assuming the worst, right?" John lost some of his enthusiasm. "Then we thread lightly and take all the precautions. We should have some ARGs in the weapons locker still. They were supposed to be returned to the SGC but, well… it's good they're here now."

"Okay, so the equipment for the teams going down would be a standard P-90 plus the ARG for everyone." Sam summarized. "From the report you sent me I see you're taking Lorne and his team with your own team, right?" Sam waited for John to nod and continued. "My crew is ready right now so we would like to take some additional supplies that are loaded to Hammond right now and we're ready to go. We're waiting just for the teams."

"Lorne and my team are preparing right now. Waiting for your call."

"Good. So we'll be flying out in an hour. See you on the bridge." Sam finished the meeting promptly and took O'Neill with her towards the transporter.

"Sam, what is it?" Jack asked when they arrived to her their quarters. "What's wrong?"

"Will you hold me?" She cuddled into him forcefully.

"Sam?" Jack asked engulfing her in his arms and soothing his hands on her back. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing serious." Sam whispered. "It was just a terrible moment."

"Which one, Carter?"

"Scanning the area around that gate." Sam admitted. "Suddenly I understood that if she was there I would be effectively killing her and I remembered the moment before taking off when John understood where I was going."

"I know, he came to me after that and confronted me."

"I didn't know if I was able to do this to him." Sam said and started weeping. "I know I would have been devastated if it was you floating there in space and someone ended your existence…"

"Sam…" Jack tried to coax Sam to look at him but she was clinging to him unusually hard. "Sam, I'm right here. Nothing is happening to me and I'm safe."

"I know. I just know now that I need to do something with my life after this mess here is cleaned."

"Sam?" Jack's level of worry for Sam suddenly increased tenfold. "You don't sound like yourself, Sam, what's happened, will you tell me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken." Sam managed to pull herself together and pulled back from Jack a little. She started dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve to get rid of the tears. "I'm sorry, I'm too emotional lately. I didn't want to scare you. I just understood that maybe I don't want to push for the further career in the Air Force, maybe I should …"

"You would like to stay home?" Jack asked smirking. "Somehow I can't picture you waiting for me with a dinner ready. Even less I can picture us both without our jobs."

"That may be the problem. We've been doing this for too long to see another way of life. Maybe we're losing a lot because of that."

"So… we're goin' to retire?"

"We?" Sam smiled flirty. "Now it's 'we'?"

"Well, I wouldn't leave you in hostile territory all by yourself." He smirked kissing her lightly. "Besides I've got some experience with retiring, might be useful to you." He kissed her on the nose. "We just need to get this under control, this situation here and I'll be coming back to Earth on the Hammond, we can think of a strategy together, okay?"

"First things first." This time she kissed him and started untangling herself from his embrace. "I have a ship to fly to a certain planet. We should be there in three hours, then several for the operation on the ground, three back… We'll be back tomorrow."

"Three?"

"We don't want to risk it so we're cutting back on speed a little."She went to the bathroom to check herself over in the mirror before venturing out of their quarters. "Besides, our comm. is working nice so you'll have means to contact me any time."

"You going down to the planet?" Jack asked before opening their door.

"No, staying as backup in the orbit."

"Good. Although I love to see you kick asses I prefer to have you where you're safe." Jack kissed her once more and opened the door leading her out so she had no opportunity to answer.

They made their way towards the ready room where they picked up John's and Lorne's teams and she beamed up with the teams to the Hammond for the mission. Being here in Atlantis seemed just like SGC again – waiting and doing nothing. And since he just knew that there was something off with Sam he was really worried. She was awfully emotional before and her suggestion to retire after coming back made Jack wonder what was really the problem. Then he thought that there were signs of something wrong during the week of repairing the ship. She was tired more than he was used to. Then there was this stomach thing that had her throwing up twice. It may have been age catching with her at last but he decided to ask Keller to do a thorough health check on Sam when she got back. Hopefully it would be just some age related thing and not something more serious.

Sam was nervous after they exited the hyperspace. The planet seemed harmless but she saw firsthand what their enemy was capable of. Scientists on board began checking the place for any good point to transport the teams, but it was hard to find a right spot. Fortunately it turned out there was a small clearing near the foot of the mountain and a short walk from the edge of the darker patch of foliage. This was it. The only problem was the clearing was only big enough to host up to three people. The group would need to be transported in parts and that would mean it wouldn't be possible to extract them quickly if anything went sideways. That's why general Carter issued orders to be careful and fall back at any suspicious sign and to advise her on anything that went on down there.

"We'll be really careful, Sam." John assured when they were walking towards the bridge. "I know I asked you before we left, but you look and, frankly, act like something's changed. Are you okay, really?"

"You know" she smiled, "Jack asked me almost the same question. But I'm fine, I can assure you."

"Actually, I would like your assurance you'll get to Jennifer after we get back and get yourself checked. That would put all of us at rest and you'd be free from our nagging for good. It doesn't even have to go into files, just Jen's check. Sam?"

"Okay, okay!" Carter put her hands up. "I'll go and subject myself to Jennifer's poking and proding to put all of you to rest." Sam smiled. "Thanks for caring for me. Have a good mission, John. Godspeed."

"See you … soon. And hear you in an hour."

"I'll hold you to that."


	12. Chapter 12

The clearing was really small and John and Lorne took Ronon on the first trip with them. They scattered into the trees pointing their guns to assure most coverage available. The next were Teyla and Rodney and the last part was the rest of Lorne's team. It was agreed before that Lorne would go investigate the strange dark patch and John would lead his team towards the mountain foot. This way they would be most efficient with the tasks they needed to cover. After checking the communication gear and the procedure they were going to follow in checking in. Then they left in their respective directions.

The trek towards the foot of the mountain was a really hard journey. Even Ronon could be caught a few times grumbling about the track. John led them in the right direction thanks to some tips Carter's crew managed to give him how exactly his compass would be freaking out in certain points. When they were near enough to see stone of the mountain through the foliage John noticed an area that seemed to have a wider space between the trees as well as slightly lower grass.

"It's a road." Ronon commented frankly and surely. "It seems to be unused for some time but not really long judging by the rate all here grows." Then he kneeled and brushed away some of the grass. "Does it rain frequently here?"

"According to the Genii intelligence about once a day, usually in the morning, a downpour. Why?"

"Those tracks are yesterdays then. Someone was here yesterday." Ronon said. "We need to go back to the denser area and keep concealed."

"Good idea, buddy." John opened comm. and raised Lorne. "Evan, there are tracks where we are, Ronon estimates they are less than a day old. Be advised there might be some activity in the area. If you can reach the Hammond ask them to monitor the gate activity. If it dials in we need to be even more cautious. At any sign of trouble give us heads up and head to the clearing. It seems to be out of the way of the path, so should be a safe place to fall back to."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"No. Sheppard out."

"Have a nice visit to the mountain, Sheppard. Lorne out."

Sheppard's team followed the path towards the mountain but kept to the overgrown part of the ground and tried to follow separate trails not to disturb the vegetation too much. They didn't want to alert anyone of there was to be a guest to the party. They had, however, to enter the path when they saw an opening in the rock leading somewhere inside.

"That's what we're here for, Rodney." John said when he noticed the scientist's sour look after the realization hit. "We're going in and that's that. Teyla, you're with me up front, Ronon brings up the rear. Rodney, keep in the middle and don't let us go too fast."

The cavern was dark and damp to say the least. All the sound they made was severely magnified and echoed of the walls. John took it as a sigh they could be a little bolder in their march since any sound made by the possible occupants would be easily heard as well. They were walking for more than ten minutes at least when the narrow hallway widened suddenly into a huge cavern with a surprisingly fresh air.

"Air conditioning?" Rodney suggested a little shocked. "It's not really efficient, but there is definitely some technology involved, the current is too fast for it to be natural." He commented and started to wander off in some direction with his tablet and a portable scanner he took from the lab.

The rest of the group scattered after John checked the foreseeable vicinity by the life signs detector and detected nothing. The cavern was spacious and had multiple closed off compartments on the walls. Some of them were opened, some closed but it was clear the place was recently cleared out in real haste.

"They didn't take the time to empty everything." Rodney said examining one of the cabinets that wasn't locked. "I don't know what they took, but they left a lot of nice things here. From what I can see it's all Genii tech like we already saw."

"Genii?!" Ronon whined. "Just once it would be nice to have a beef with someone else…"

"Yeah, would be." John admitted going through the contents of another compartment. "But we had the intel it was a rogue Genii group here, so I'm not really surprised."

"John, Rodney!" Teyla called them in a voice that suggested a problem. "There is something you need to see!"

"It's from an experiment performed on the replicator bodies." Rodney decided after examining the silver dust laying scattered on the table. "We didn't find any actual replicator cells yet but it seems there must have been. I just don't see how that ones would happen to be here."

"They aren't active, are they?" Teyla asked.

"No, they're comlepletely dead, not even complete, any of them." Rodney stated not even looking up to them. "This are parts, bits, just shards of the actual particles that make the replicators. It's really interesting, you see…"

Lorne was reluctant to come back to the Hammond when they finished their mission and after four hours still didn't hear from Sheppard's team. They were beamed to the bridge at the direct order from Carter.

"There was no gate activity, so if they were caught it's by someone who's been here already." Carter explained her thought process. "We'll be able to detect if there is movement from up here. How are you and your team doing, Evan?" She asked turning towards the colonel. "When we beamed you up you were looking terrible."

"They're fine, ma'am. Will be up and about in a week at most." He answered limping closer. "Some bruises and sprains that's all. It's just a little humiliating to get injured like than under circumstances."

"I still can't believe you carried so much debris back to the clearing in your condition."

"We thought you could make use of it. Your technicians are working on it right now. They said there will be some results soon."

"I know, I checked on the progress just before you came in." Sam answered with a slightly forced smile. "You should really go back to your bed in the infirmary and keep weight off that leg." She pointed to a cast he sported on his right leg."

"Nah, I'll wait to hear from Sheppard." He answered quietly. Then he looked at Sam when her earpiece beeped.

"The pieces you brought are definitely parts of the Daedalus." Sam said. "We managed to get their serial numbers and match them to the parts manifest from the Daedalus and Apollo. Now that we know the ships are there, at least parts from them, we can wait three more hours for Sheppard and with or without them go back to Atlantis."

"What if they don't make contact before that?"

"We leave and come back with some reinforcements." Sam said in her most authoritative voice. "We are outnumbered and at serious disadvantage if there is someone there close to the mountains."

Lorne wanted to protest but it would be pointless. He started to recognize when Carter was hell bent on some option or the other and witnessed poor airmen who defied her in that state. Cleaning some parts of the ship was definitely a bad way to spend your free time. He was worried about Sheppard but he and his team were known for their accidents and coming back from unbelievable scrapes all the time.

When the radio on the bridge of Hammond finally crackled to life both Sam and Lorne woke instantly.

"John?" Sam asked worriedly hoping it was the team they were waiting for. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry for the delay, Sam, but we were stuck inside the mountain for a moment when Rodney punched too much codes into the computer."

"I did not!" came a muted cry from somewhere near. "I just…!"

"Shut it!" Sam smiles hearing Ronons apparent anger. Then the man came on himself. "It's bad. We need to get back now."

"John?"

"Big guy is right. We need the eggheads on it right away to know what we're up against." John answered trying to find the best route through the dense vegetation. "We've found some wrecked replicator cells and a lot of data to go through."

"Just get into the clearing and we're warming up the drive."

"We'll try to get there ASAP but the vegetation is really problematic. Just don't leave without us." John joked. "We've got some gate addresses we need to check with the database."

"You think one of them may be where the crews were taken?" Sam became a little more hopefull.

"Definitely something to check."

John finally gave up and let Ronon lead. The larger man was much more efficient in cutting through and making a passable way towards the pickup site. Since no one seemed to be following them or even stay in the vicinity John walked second helping make way after Ronon, then there was Teyla and Rodney was left to go last on the easiest way already walked over by the rest of the team.

After arriving and being picked up by the asgard beaming technology the first they did was downloading the data Rodney collected and making sure it got sent to Atlantis right away with Zelenka going through it with the science team from the City. Showers were next and then they passed out on the infirmary beds besides Lorne and his team. The replicator parts they collected were taken right away by the science personnel from the Hammond, Sam included. By the time they arrived in Atlantis a list of planets viable for supporting life was compiled from the database and compared to Ladon's newest intel.

"I would like to send you to the first one right away" Jack said during the debriefing "but it's not the best idea. You're all tired" he managed to counter the opposition before it even started, "and you should rest at least a day and then you go, fresh and ready."

"That actually might be good idea since we need to get another team to accompany us." John looked at Evan."Sorry, but you're in no condition right now to provide backup."

"No offence taken." Lorne agreed. "But I would like to be there on the Hammond just in case I can do something that way."

"I would like that. Brain backup is always good." John stated happily.

"I agree, you can go as long as you take care." Jack stated. "I don't want any overdoing it."

"It's my leg, sir, not my brain I managed to sprain." Evan murmured.

Jack let it slide although maybe he shouldn't have. Being a general required some level of propriety from the lower officers. But he was still one of them and he understood that it was not really against him. And he liked that his officers felt comfortable and free enough to express their opinion. He also recognized that military protocol managed to loosen a bit here in Atlantis since that first secluded year in Pegasus and that the people here were much more like a family than a military structure. This was something he knew was encouraged by Elizabeth Weir and Sheppard from the beginning and despite new commanding personnel it only grew and transformed the people in charge instead of being changed by the IOA from the top. Now it made sense more and more and he could see it really worked better that way. At least here.

"There is some bad news we received just before you docked." Jack said covering his eyes. "Ladon called and he has some leads on who might be behind this problem of ours."

"I detect a problem." John sighed.

"Yeah… and you're right." Jack growled. "I take it you're all familiar with the Genii by the name of Kolya?"

Jack was answered by several gasps and all the eyes wide and directed at him.

"Don't tell me he's alive, please…" John moaned.

"He couldn't" Ronon growled. "He was dead last we saw him."

"Fortunately he seems to still be dead." Jack clarified. "But according to Ladon there are some soldiers and scientists missing that may have been part of a fraction loyal to him."

"I thought his people were all killed during the coup?" Teyla asked.

"You know how it is…" John smirked. "There are always some leftovers no one wants to notice."

"Actually, there was nothing like that in the history of my people so I don't know how it is." Teyla seemed a little offended by John's words. "You should remember no every nation has such spots in their tradition."

"Anyway…" Jack continued effectively cutting the beginnings of the fight. "John was really close. Some of Kolya's group were brilliant and very important scientists. They were spared and watched closely for a lot of time to ensure they didn't pose a threat."

"Wow, good work." Smirked Ronon.

"About thirty soldiers and ten scientists, all well acquainted with both Pegasus cutting edge tech as well as what we chose to disclose about Lantian tech, are now missing. Ladon suspects those might be our guys."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Rodney added into discussion. "The Genii have over years become really adept at using and appriopriating all alien technology they could put their hands on. We managed to crack most of Lantian and Goua'ould technology by now but if we compare to the Genii we're still playing in the sandbox in kindergarten. They certainly have means and ingenuity to collect and use what they salvaged from our ships and it wouldn't be above them to try with the replicators."

"And they would know about the replicator models left near the spacegate because we shared a lot of our database with them in the last year." Carter moaned. "It started happening just after the meeting with the Coalition. I remember because I helped check the firewall designed by McKay that was supposed to ensure nothing more would be checked over by them."

"Why did we even include that part of info in a reachable portion?" Teyla asked.

"To ensure the Travelers kept far from the region." John answered tiredly. "And no one else possessed means to get to them and actually snatch them from space. At least we thought no one had spaceships. Looks like we might have been wrong about that."

"I don't think you were." Jack said calmly. "It's possible that the first ship was stolen from the Travellers not long ago and then they started their operation on a larger scale."

After a larger while it was Teyla who asked the right question to move things forward.

"What do we do now?"

"Now we wait for a bit, get you all rested and go check out some planets."Jack answered after a moment of hesitation. "We got some gate addresses from Radim. He theorized those were planets the rogue group would be able to use for their base. Some of them were offline for some time now."

"Maybe they are no longer habitable?" Asked Carter. "Some of the planets were destroyed by vulcanoes or similar catastrophies."

"That may be the case in some of them but if there are a lot then it is possible but not really likely."

"Besides those were planets the Genii considered for bases and they went offline almost a day after another inspection. Nothing seemed to indicate a problem."

"We know you can disable incoming wormholes if you have enough knowledge and equipment. They obviously have both." Carter supplied. "I think we need to check if any of the addresses in the database pulled from the lab match Ladons list and then scout those worlds looking for a holding facility and other labs."

"That's what I was thinking, Carter." Jack agreed. "I was told we would have a list tomorrow morning so until then you are all to rest and you ship out about ten hundred. Dismissed."

They all moved out from the office apart from Sam. She stayed for a moment waiting until no one was close and Jack blurred the windows. Then she came closer and allowed herself to be held close.

"I need to check in with the control room and I will take you home to sleep, okay?" He proposed. "I don't think you have anything more to do apart from informing your crew, which, by the way, may be done from the control room itself." He punctuated it with a kiss.

"I can't."

"Whatever it is surely it can wait until morning. Or you should fire the one responsible." He joked trying to lighten the mood a little."

"My crew is completely capable of functioning without me and I already gave them the night off." Sam said with a small smile. "I need to go to the infirmary first, Jack." Sam said slowly but recognized Jack's look of worry and hastened to explain the worry immediately. "I'm okay. It's just that I promised John that I would let Keller check me out to put everyone at rest. I'm sure it would be a giant waste of Jennifer's time but it wouldn't help to avoid it."

"I'm glad he had an idea to force you somehow. You're really tired and unusually emotional lately. This stomach problem sticks much longer than usually and I would be much calmer about you if you really got checked out."

"You know that I have my own infirmary on the Hammond and my med team is monitoring me constantly, right?" She asked incredously. "And I've been cleared for duty back on Earth by Carolyn."

"I still think something has changed about you in the last two months but I can't put my finger on what it is."

"Might be just nerves and stress, you know…" She said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Might be." Jack followed her and cleared the windows mentally. "Mind if I accompany you to the infirmary and then get you to the commissary for small dinner? I managed to get the staff to prepare some hot chocolate and jello for dessert."

"Yummy."


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you know what they're planning to do with us?" Lindsey Novak asked leaning against the bars in their cell.

"No one bothered to tell me, really." Came a smirk from the other side where the replicator was propped up against the cold wall. "But you should be hopefull. They will not leave any of you behind, the rescue is surely coming right as we speak. You'll be free in no time. Just need to hold on until they come and get you out."

"These Genii might kill us before."

"No. They still delude themselves that someone might still talk and tell them what they want." The replicator smiled a little.

"Someone might talk." Novak admitted weakly.

"You were always considered a weak link if it came to a situation like this, doctor, but look how you made them all wrong now." Repli said turning her face towards the woman and Lindsey could see warmth in her eyes even though replicators shouldn't be able to express their emotion that way. "You all proved above all that and you're still here, managing to survive and keep together despite torture and pressure bestowed upon you over and over."

"We couldn't have done it without your help, Repli." Doctor admitted. "Without your nanites we would surely be dead considering how they treat us."

"And you beat you hiccup." Replicator smiled again before coughing a lot.

"What is it?"

"Some of my nanites are damaged beyond repair. Beyond reusing their material to build another ones. They needed to be removed from the system."

Lindsey wanted to say something more after that, but the replicator suddenly straightened and her gaze became unfocused like she was fully concentrated on something just in her mind and blind. She started shivering and moved slowly towards the bars.

"What is it?" Asked Caldwell who noticed that something was happening and came closer.

"You need to prepare." Repli said finally looking towards them. "Something is wrong, something is happening."

"What is happening?" Steven asked worriedly looking at Ellis. "Can you tell what they are doing?"

"The other replicators are either shielded from me or they don't know what is it. But there is some kind of evacuation happening." Repli stated hastily. "You need to prepare. Someone give me your hand, now!" She extended her arm through the bars.

"What for?" Ellis asked.

"Your people need all to get help, to have help in getting through." Repli's voice started to sound more and more urgent and insistent. "You need to be prepared if they would like to hurt more of you. If they are desperate their interrogation would grow in intensity and you have to stay alive to be rescued!"

"Okay, I believe you." Steven said reaching his hand but he was stopped by Ellis. "What?"

"What would happen when he touches you? Exactly." He demanded.

"He will get a massive dose of my nanites and then he would be required to redistribute them to the rest of you so that your lives may be protected."

"Isn't that dangerous? That amount of replicators?"

"It is. And probably painful." She admitted waving her hand a little. "But please, you might need it. I would like to give it to everyone separately but it's too much effort right now and they're coming for me, I don't have time to argue and plead!"

"We can't really risk it, Steven. It's too much danger!"

"No, it's not!" Novak said quietly and quickly grabbed Repli's hand. "Go on, I trust you."

Steven had to admit that Lindsey Novak grew in his eyes at that moment. Her shaking and tears she couldn't stop were a testament to how painful and uncomfortable the experience must have been. She didn't stop the connection clutching instead at the replicator's hand like a lifeline until Repli herself hadn't cut the connection and fallen to the floor seemingly unconscious. Or out of power or anything replicators experienced in such situations.

"Novak!" Steven reached the woman and helped her sit up when a nurse from the Apollo, called immediately by Ellis, started to check her over.

"I need to give out those nanites quick, they're dangerous in this number." Novak managed to say through clenched teeth. "Touch of hands should be enough."

Not wasting time before anyone came in Steven directed the flow of slightly frightened people to the woman and quite soon everyone seemed to experience the tingling sensation that accompanied the first time intake of little buggers. After the ordeal Steven sat up against the wall close to the bars and pulled Novak to his side, propping her head on his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Just rest, doctor." He countered seeking for a more comfortable position for himself. "If what Repli said is accurate then we'll be taken from here very soon. We need rest, all of us. And you did a hell of a job here. Sleep. That's an order if you need it to be to listen."

He didn't have to repeat it. Lindsey was too tired to oppose and she just knew Repli wasn't bluffing and that something was just about to happen. The replicator seemed to pay a lot for her trouble since she was lying on the floor without any movement.

The guards came about twenty minutes later and opened the bars to the cell in which Repli was kept. Two of the other replicators came in and roughly pulled the female from the ground taking her out.

"Where are you taking her!" Shouted one from the officers from the Daedalus banging on the bars. "Answer me!"

Ellis stepped to the man and tried to calm him down even though he himself would have liked to know where their captors were taking the replicator who he slowly started to regard as a person instead of machine. But it was not a time to get themselves in trouble over some question. Repli clearly risked a lot to help them and she expressed just one wish, just one direction – they were to stay alive and well until the rescue came. When he thought of it the female replicator reminded him of someone but he couldn't put it straight who exactly it was. Caldwell and Novak seemed to have similar feelings about it since they obviously started trusting her very soon. Doctor Novak was the one closest to the replicator which might have been rooted in the fact that she was the first to be saved by her intervention and the one who experienced the nanites for the longest period of them all.

"You all shut up and wait for your turn!" Barked one of the guards ending Ellis' musings. "Prepare to be moved and don't try anything or we'll have no problem in silencing anyone that would be foolish enough to cause trouble." He punctuated his opinion with a hit to the bard with a metal pipe he was holding. "She will be punished for helping you. She might have hoped it would remain undetected but we were finally able to figure out how was it you all came back to health so soon and so nice. I can assure you that now that my commander has taken personal charge in her interrogation she will be very, very sorry about what she's done. And she'll beg to be allowed to tell us what she knows." His face had a predatory look and Steven inwardly flinched. "I've seen what she looks like and I was promised to go first with her. I am going to enjoy it very much every second."

The man left the place last after all his men and Caldwell and Ellis were finally able to talk freely.

"I have a bad feeling about it." Commander of the Apollo declared.

"It's gonna get ugly for Repli. No matter how much she can turn off." Steven said leaning heavily on the wall. "If she even can turn it off. He said something about seeing how she looks like."

"We all saw how she looks like. It's nothing new."

"I can't shake the feeling that there is much more to it than that. And that this 'more' is getting me nauseous when I think about it."

They were sitting in their cell for another few hours, everyone tense in grim anticipation of what was about to happen, of what might happen. Then it seemed all hell broke loose out of a sudden. The cell shook violently like there was an earthquake.

"It's the Hammond" Novak said without a thought when they started to hear a distinctive hum of the ship's engines just above the ceiling above them. "Her engines were modified a little, so…"

The rest of the information was lost on the commanders and their crews since the noise and vibration made the structure really shaky as well as filled with deafening sounds. After a while the noise lessened but banging on the solid door to the holding area began in earnest. Steven stood up immediately and neared the bars.

"We're here!" He shouted and for a moment the banging stopped. "We're all here!"

After that there was a series of loud sounds like whoever was on the other side tried to shoot the lock open, then get it off its hinges. Finally a faint 'take cover' shout could be heard from the other side and Caldwell and Ellis gathered their crews in the farthest corner of the cage. They managed to move closer to the group just in time to avoid the massive metal door flying through the room after a big and noisy explosion. The room was now filled with smoke and unmistakable odor of C4 and the place filled with men in familiar USAF and USMC uniforms.

"Colonel Caldwell?!" They heard Sheppard's voice shouting somewhere near. "You there? Anyone hurt?"

"We're all fine, Sheppard!" Steven started checking the closest people for any injuries they might have sustained. He knew, however, that any injuries they might have sustained would be quickly repaired by the nanites cursing through all their systems. "Both crews are accounted for and fine."

John ran towards the colonel and handed him a canteen of water. Steven gulped richly and passed it to the person standing next to him.

"Keller is standing by on the Hammond with a medical team to check you all out." Sheppard informed when marines were securing all the corridors. "Everyone will be glad to see you in one piece."

"You should stand back until doc gives us clear."

"What?"

"We're all infected with nanites." Steven warned. "You should determine if they could be transferred before we go anywhere."

"They can't, sir."

"Novak, good to see you fine." Said Sheppard. "Although you seem a little pale."

"I had a hard day." She sneered uncharacteristically. "The nanites in our blood are not capable of infecting anyone else, they are programmed just to repair damage to a specific person." She scolded.

"I would like someone else confirm that." Caldwell decided and seeing Lindsey was about to protest cut the response before it started. "I believe in what Repli said, but others would have a problem otherwise. You know it well. It's not against Repli."

"Repli?" John asked curious after quick call to Hammond to appraise them of the recent development in situation down there.

"She was a replicator, who helped us, colonel." Novak said eyeing Caldwell still. "Shared her nanites with us to keep us alive."

"That's correct, as strange as it probably sounds. Some of us probably owe her our lives." Caldwell agreed.

"We suspected the replicators from the space gate were captured and possibly reactivated." John led the way out of the underground complex into a large meadow where teams of marines and air force soldiers started collecting every piece of equipment they could take out. Some of them disappeared in flash of white light and were instantly transported to the ship that probably stayed in orbit over the planet. "There were several models in the group but I don't really remember names."

"Doesn't matter." Caldwell said quickly. "Did you catch those Genii?"

"No, they managed to flee through the gate just before we were beamed down." John frowned. "Zelenka is by the DHD fiddling with the control crystals now to decipher last gate addresses. That should give us at least some idea where to look for them."

"You should know it's probably not the planet where they keep wrecks of the Daedalus and Apollo." Caldwell said after the beam deposited them both and several more of his ship's crew in the corridor of the Hammond. "I think they store that somewhere else and just bring back some pieces to study on several different planets, including here."

"We know. We found the planet you're talking about. There were some nice tech things that science department of Atlantis is biting in as we're talking. They should have something by the time we reach the City."

"They need to be stopped, Sheppard." Caldwell declared seriously while they were entering the infirmary. "Those are very dangerous people we're talking about. They were interrogating us, torturing for information to be exact."

"Doesn't really show, you know…" John commented looking at him critically and seeing absolutely no injuries. "Aside from your clothes you all look like after a nice week at some pricey spa rather than in captivity."

"That's because of the nanites we were infected with."Caldwell sat at the bed one of the nurses motioned to that was equipped with some sort of scanner. "Novak was taken and returned in a very rough shape. Looked like she was going to die right there but Repli offered to infect her. Saved her life. Anyway, Novak really got everyone's attention during the whole ordeal."

"What did she do?" John got a little curious and continued the conversation when Keller came and scanned colonel Caldwell. "Doctor Weir always told me not to underestimate Lindsey Novak and that the woman would one day surprise us all."

"Then Weir was right." Steven agreed. "We all saw Novak as a weak link in any military or hostage situation. Thought that she would break first, leaving us all to clean the mess. It turned out she showed a lot of strength when she refused to talk during her interrogation and torture. That's what probably tipped them off, that someone seemingly weak and pliable would resist them. They returned her with so much internal damage that our medics lost hope of ever getting her out alive."

"Wow. Seems like she behaved more like a trained black ops soldier than a simple scientist."

"You will probably be pleased to hear," Jennifer faced them both with a smile, "that apart from the nanites in your systems you are perfectly fine physically. Doctor Novak seems to be the worst one off but she will be fine with a few days rest."

"What about the nanites?" Caldwell asked sitting up.

"Rodney is working on several we managed to gather from one of the coughing guys from your crew. He should be done shortly. Said their coding was very basic compared to your usual nanite we seemed to encounter before."

"Any idea if they can infect anyone else than the present carrier?"

"We can't tell definitely yet, but there seems to be no danger. As you can see we're not in hazmat suits but we scan ourselves too and so far everyone is fine."

"Good. When can we go back to the search?"

"What search?" John and Jennifer asked at the same time, both a little confused.

"Repli is still out there." Steven looked at them like he was pointing out something obvious. "As far as I'm concerned she is one of us, Sheppard, and we never leave anyone behind. Especially when we know she will be tortured."

"Let's find out everything about your nanites and debrief in Atlantis before we make any decisions, okay?" And with that Keller moved to another patients.

John looked at Steven for a moment and waited before Jennifer was out of earshot to start back a conversation in almost a whisper.

"Okay, I get your reason and I'm sure O'Neill will be all on board with the idea. We have to catch the replicators anyway as well as neutralize the whole rogue Genii operation. That said, I know you're keeping something here. Would you like to share?"

"She was the only replicator kept in a cell. We didn't know at first what to think of it until it turned out she was the only one who was able to resist and was not working for the Genii. Apparently she was tortured, although I can't even begin to imagine how you can torture a replicator. Her tone seemed familiar when she talked to us and when I saw her face I realized it was familiar too." Steven stopped for a bit and John wanted nothing more than to shake the man and demand the rest. "Look, Sheppard, the model… it was FRAN. I think it was Elizabeth."

"You sure?" John asked quietly. "I mean, really, really sure?"

"Certainly acted like her, Sheppard." Caldwell answered honestly. "She knew our names and looks like she did everything to keep any info from the Genii."

"You have any idea what they intend to do with her?"

"No. But all the comments I heard make me think they're going to go to the next level, whatever it can mean. Their commander obviously found out what she was doing for us. They were really angry and, seriously, their tone made me feel really sick."

"Sheppard?" Steven asked after several minutes of silence from the other man. "You okay?"

"Carter took the Hammond to the space gate and the replicators weren't there. We knew there was a possibility that someone could use them."

"All of them but Repli were working for the rogue Genii. They tried to come to her from time to time to talk, but she was the only one the guards seemed to have no way to influence."

"Elizabeth was able to resist replicator collective and steer it for quite some time… but sadly it doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean? What doesn't it change?"

"Carter had orders to destroy the replicators if she found them."

"And the orders still stands? You must be kidding me! Even Repli!?"

"Unfortunately Repli posts as much threat as the others. And if it really is Elizabeth I think she would admit." John said gravelly.

"You're not telling me that you will kill her?"

"And who would have though you would be the one to say that… No, I don't think I could do that. But someone would have to do it. She led them through the gate to neutralize them. She knew that those replicator bodies would always be a threat to Atlantis and she wouldn't risk that."

"This sucks and you know it very well." Caldwell said and looked at John seriously. "I will not let Repi be destroyed, no way. She really is one of us. She saved all of us!"

"You may not have a say in the matter." John warned. "And with Repli still being the replicator… there just isn't another way to deal with the situation so it's still safe for Atlantis. Elizabeth would agree with me on that."

"It's hard to hear that kind of talk from you."

"And why would that be?"

"Don't try to use smokescreens with me. Everyone knew you cared for her a lot."

"That's why I would support her position. That's why I try to protect what she loved so much." John sighed. "I… I would do it no matter how much it tears my heart to do so."

"John, Colonel Caldwell, may I?" Doctor Keller came closer. "Rodney finished going over the basics of the nanite coding. It seems that they're keyed to a specific DNA so we declared you all clear for now."

"For now?" Steven asked warily. "What does that mean?"

"There is still a question if the nanites are able to move to your brain and take control in any way. Rodney would need some more time and probably Zelenka's assistance to determine that." Jennifer noticed a frown and tried to cheer the colonel a little. "I've met with Sam on the way and it seems we'll be in Atlantis in about an hour and a half, so it shouldn't take much more for you to be cleared completely."

"How is doctor Novak doing?" Steven asked before Jennifer left.

"She's much better after bath, rest and a drip. She'll probably be back to her own self when we reach home."

Surprisingly it took Caldwell some time before he noticed that he, too, automatically understood that by 'home' she meant Atlantis. People from there used to do it a lot – treating it like more of a home than Earth used to be.


	14. Chapter 14

The time between coming back to Atlantis and the debriefing general O'Neill insisted on seemed completely wrong. If you wanted to get some shuteye in between two hours were just too little but otherwise it was much too long to wait. All the needed people but O'Neill and Carter were in the briefing room much before time and decided to wait outside for the start. The nice, warm day seemed to be even more relaxing on the balcony with a soft wind blowing and helping to cool the emotions. Nobody talked while they were taking in their surroundings. While still on the Hammond on the return trip to the city John had made sure Carter, Keller and John's team were appraised of the situation brought up earlier by Caldwell. All of them were partly happy that Elizabeth might still be somewhere out there for them to find. All of them knew at the same time that replicator body she inhabited made it clear she was a serious threat to Atlantis' security.

"Isn't there any way to keep her here without posing a threat?" Jennifer asked after some time. "Rodney?"

"Nothing I could think of, Jen." Rodney admitted angrily. "I asked Zelenka to look into the matter but he didn't find any either. He's still looking though."

"No." John simply stated. "We can't do that to her. And you all know it."

"If we can provide a way to reduce the risk then the IOA would maybe rethink…" Teyla started to say but John cut her out.

"No!" He sounded harsh even to his own ears. "That's not what she would've wanted."

"What are you not saying, Sheppard?" Caldwell proded warily.

"When she proposed the scheme to led the replicators to the spacegate she left out some details during the briefing, I'm afraid."

"You spent several minutes with her alone before the briefing." Teyla recounted. "You left the room subdued. Did she tell you what she had in mind?"

"She wanted us to go back to the space gate the first chance and disintegrate the nanite bodies. All of them… She knew she would pose a threat no matter what and she didn't want to do it."

"But if we brought back just her then it…" Rodney started making his point but he noticed a pained expression on the colonel's face and immediately stopped.

"She didn't want to live this way. She would rather die than wander every second if she posed any threat to her home and family."

"She told you that?" Teyla asked warmly and embraced John slowly. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you let us help you?"

"I couldn't even say it. You don't know how many times I tried to tell any of you that but I never could." John confessed.

"Why now?" Ronon asked.

"Because if Caldwell is right she is tortured right now and even if we can find her in time and get her back she would still be a security risk and I don't think it's fair to keep her in this state just for our amusement. She needs the pain stopped, not prolonged. She deserves rest."

"Then she will get it." Ronon declared. "If it comes to that I won't hesitate, Sheppard. If this is Weir's wish, I'll do it."

"Thanks, buddy, but I think it should be me."John said sadly. "I promised her to finish it and I will do it when the time comes."

Just then general O'Neill chose to disturb the bleak atmosphere by coming to a balcony. "Ya ready, kids?"

"Yes, sir." John said and led the rest of them out and into the room.

"So, I heard you blew something up there, right?" O'Neill smiled. "Honestly I received the short reports just before you docked and read them fast. I would have held this briefing earlier, but I needed to address some of the things right away so we can go to the next stage ASAP."

"Next stage?" John asked. "What are we doing?"

"First things first. Nice to have you back, Steven, Abe," both men nodded with small smiles. "I was glad that you and your crews were returned unharmed. Of course our science team is working hard right now to clear you all in regards to the nanites in your systems. We know they are not transferable in a present state. We just need to make sure they wouldn't be able to take command, that's it."

"They do keep us in a perfect physical condition." Ellis said. "And we didn't register anything unusual about us or our crews. But we're willing to wait to make you comfortable with us in the City."

"Everyone settled all right?"

"Yeah." Caldwell declared. "Our people were settled into newly cleared quarters on the piers just after a quick scans in the infirmary and I ordered them to get sleep to be ready if you need us."

"Right now there are several teams going over the outpost you were held in. They are making a good progress with electronic equipment left behind by the rogue group and think they will be able to provide a list of planets for you by tomorrow morning."

"So, in the morning we go hunting again?" Ronon asked readily.

"Nine hundred tomorrow the first dial-out is yours if your team wants it."Jack offered and smiled when they all eagerly nodded. "Also, during your trip back Ladon has checked in and provided some tips. They are working there too and we seemed to get some planets in the cross-check that we should try."

"We need to find where they might have taken the replicators. And we need to do it fast, sir." Caldwell seemed really anxious.

"Which brings us to the white elephant in the room. Repli might have saved all your lives but she's still just a replicator and she would pose too much of a threat to bring her back here or keep her anywhere to be honest."

"Agreed." John said quietly and nobody in the room dared to disagree with him. "I will end it when the time comes."

O'Neill obviously wanted to say something then but had enough presence of mind to stop when Carter put a hand on his sleeve and squeezed lightly. He looked at her questioningly but she only mouthed 'I'll tell you late'.

"Okay, people. Anyone has anything to add?" Jack asked. "Because if not then I will see you, Sheppard, and your team tomorrow morning by the gate. I'll get you some marines to accompany to the planet, just to be safe and we'll start checking out the planets."

"Understood, sir."

"With your permission, sir, a lot of people from my crew would like to do their part in the search for Repli." Caldwell said looking directly at O'Neill. "We're trained, and we're all ready to go even today."

"No."

"But sir!"

"No." Jack stopped the discussion. "After you're cleared I might think about it but certainly not before. And you need to rest. You were prisoners for quite some time and I want you to be cleared by the base shrink first. Especially those of your people who were tortured for information. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, kids, I think it's finally time for bed for all of us. Good night."

General stood up and was the first out the door. Carter followed closely but John cought up to her.

"Sam, you managed to visit Jennifer for that checkup yet?"

"Actually, John, I planned to do it tomorrow morning…" She tried to get him off her back.

"I will take her now, okay?" Jack asked putting his hand around her middle. "It may be just in case but I, too, would like to hear from a professional that your just tired. Night, Sheppard."

"Have a good night and see you tomorrow, sirs."


	15. Chapter 15

John and his team arrived at the gate next day almost half an hour early. They were eager to start the search as soon as possible since they knew the longer it took the slimmer the chance of finding tortured hostage alive. Carter came to them to keep them company before Jack was free to see them off.

"How did your check-up with Jennifer go, Sam?" John asked almost immediately. "You did go, right?"

"Yes, Jack made sure I made it and that I didn't wine too much during all the prodding the good doctor did."

"And?" Teyla asked. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we're all a little worried about your tiredness lately. And the nausea…"

"I'm fine. At least from what she was able to tell outright."

"There still might be something wrong?" Teyla worried.

"Jennifer didn't find anything wrong with me in her exam but took a blood sample to check everything." Sam smiled. "She said me being tired might just be a symptom of some minor iron deficiency compiled with a intense time in life and could be completely harmless and easily treatable. She didn't seem worried at all."

"Nice to hear, Carter." John patted her on the arm. "I'm glad you went. You need to take care of yourself. And since you're not strictly a field officer anymore your physicals aren't as frequent. I've missed a flu this way when we were on Earth and I took some leave. Just got used to being diagnosed on almost a daily basis."

"I can understand. Now it's frequent when it's every month." Sam laughed. "I'm glad you two made me do it, John. I might have resisted but I knew something was off and started to get a little worried. This way we find what is off and I'll be much calmer."

"Good." John smiled. He then saw O'Neill coming down the stairs with several marines in tow. "Always happy to help."

"Okay, kids." O'Neill smiled widely standing beside Sam. "We've got an address for you. Keep cool and keep safe. Anything you can find would be a benefit."

"And if we don't find anything?" Teyla asked.

"Then you come back and get another address. We're scrambling some other teams as we speak to check other planets. Menwhile, The Hammond is getting ready as we speak to get to any planet that we can't dial."

"Understood, sir."

"Sam, General!" Jennifer emerged from one of the entrances to the gateroom and immediately went for O'Neill and Carter. "I need to speak to you privately, preferably soon?"

"We'll be in the office in a minute, doctor." Jack answered with a small frown. Sam seemed to shrink a little and looked at her with fear.

"There is nothing that you need to be concerned about, Sam, but I really need to talk to you about your results."

"We'll be there soon. Just seeing those kids off. Go and wait for us, please."

Jennifer nodded and moved towards the stairs clutching a folder in her arms. Sam looked after her and seemed unfocused on John's team from that point on.

"If Jennifer said there is nothing serious, then it's the truth, Sam." Teyla moved and embrace Carter warmly and comfortingly. "She wouldn't lie to you. You need to go and find out what is it and let her do her job. Everything will be perfectly okay."

"Dial the gate!" Jack instructed and moved from the vortex area with all others. "You go, I will take care of Sam. It's probably this iron or something Jen warned about and it needs immediate action so you can be better soon. Have fun, kids."

John felt strange leaving the situation but was confident that Jack could handle his wife very well as well as whatever was thrown at them. They stepped through the gate and instantly proceeded to secure the area and scan the surrounding area.

Jack blurred the windows of his office immediately after closing the door. He sat down on the couch and hugged Sam closely looking expectantly at Jennifer.

"What can you tell us, doctor?" He asked, feeling Sam was too shaken to ask herself. She seemed much more emotional lately than ever before. "Whatever it is we need to know."

"Like I said yesterday, there is nothing immediately suggesting problems. I rushed the blood tests so that I could give you good news quickly. There were several things that drew my attention and I added several tests to be sure."

"Jennifer…" Sam whispered. "Just tell us, please."

"You have several minor problems we can eliminate with right medication, like iron deficiency. But it's all typical for a woman in your condition." Jen smiled a little.

"Just spill it out, doctor!" Jack became a little impatient.

"I would, of course, need to perform some additional sonogram, but from what I see here, Sam, you're carrying a child."

"I'm pregnant?" Sam seemed confused. "All the doctors warned me that with my history of injuries and alien influences, not even counting my age I couldn't possibly get pregnant. Now you're telling me…"

"There've been stranger things happening, Sam."

"You said you'd need an additional sonogram to make sure?" Jack asked.

"We can go and do it now, if you two have time. It won't take long."

Jack nodded and helped Sam up. They followed the doctor to a private area in the infirmary and less than five minutes later their eyes were glued to the monitor where Jennifer were showing them a shape.

"I think you're about a month along but I can't be sure, I'm not an OB. There is gynecologist in the new personnell if you'd like to schedule a visit."

"The sooner the better, doctor." Jack said. "What about those blood results, about those deficiencies?"

"We'll handle them with some pills, you'd need to show up for several blood tests in the next month to check if the dose is just right but it shouldn't be a problem. And I wouldn't be the one to handle administering them, the doctor you decide would be responsible for your pregnancy would be taking care of that. And you need to think seriously about letting others do the heavy lifting from now on."

"Because of my age, right?" Sam asked sitting up and redressing.

"Partly." Jennifer agreed. "All your medical history suggests that it may be a difficult pregnancy. Don't worry beforehand, Sam, it could be just fine and uncomplicated but you need to be sure to report everything that bothers you so that nothing gets wrong."

"I'm not really in the combat zone anymore, I command a ship. The most active thing I do this days is when I jog through every morning."

"It's a warship, Sam. You need to seriously evaluate if you're willing to take a chance." Jennifer hugged her tightly. "But that's your decision, not mine. Providing your visit to the specialist doesn't reveal anything out of the ordinary I'm not filing any report and making you do anything. That's between you two and, unfortunately, other generals. I'll leave you now. Congratulations."

Jennifer hugged both of them and handed Jack a black and white printout from the sonogram. Then she left the room leaving them alone.

"I don't know what to say, Sam…" Jack's face was blank. "I never suspected we would hear that words."

"We didn't even talk about children because we were sure it was not an issue, but … Jack, I don't even know what would you think about this situation."

"Sam, we're having a baby, a miracle."He come closer and hugged Sam tightly. Then he backed a little and put his hand on Sam's stomach which still didn't show the life that was residing there. "I didn't dare hope we'd be in this position." Sam could see tears in his eyes.

"I didn't either." She confessed. "When they told me I couldn't have children I didn't believe I could experience anything worse in my whole life. And now we're getting a chance to be parents."

By the time she finished they were both sheding happy tears and massaging Sam's stomach. They were, at the same time, smiling and laughing together, murmuring sweet and silly words to each other.

John felt intensely frustrated after spending four hours traipsing around on the planet that turned out to be a nothing more than a really nice looking planet inhabited by some pretty scary creatures. They stepped through the gate lightly scraped but all safe and on their own feet. It felt strange not seeing anyone from the command crew. Carter was not there, nor was O'Neill. Seemed weird when the only one that greeter them was Caldwell.

"Any luck, Sheppard?"

"Nothing." John growled. "The worst part of it is we lost four perfectly good hours for nothing! Guys, go get refills of ammo, couple personal moments and meet me back here in half an hour. We're picking up the next planet on the list and checking that one out without delay."

"Need any company on this trip?"

"You mean yourself?"

"We've just been cleared to engage in anything we want. The nanites are harmless and can't take over us." Steven accompanied John up the stairs towards the control centre. "I'm sure O'Neill will let my crew accompany you on the search missions."

"Speaking of which. Where is he? Or Carter?"

"I saw them coming into the infirmary and then they disappeared."

"Crap, Jennifer wanted to go over Carter's bloodtest results with them. Something must be wrong." John stared to worry.

"I don't think so." Steven smiled. "Keller has been grinning like an idiot when I saw her leaving infirmary. It can't be that bad."

"I will take you with us. With pleasure. But we need O'Neill's approval nonetheless."

"I'll get it. You get me a vest and a gun and take your break. See you in twenty minutes."

John nodded and moved down after getting from chuck all the information available on the next planet they were travelling to. Back to back off-world missions were not his favorite but this time being quick really mattered. When he was going back to the gateroom he met with some of the marines who were going back from another planet. Apparently they managed to find something with technological value and were here just to report and go back to the scientists and the rest of the marine team with some technical and engineering backup.

"Any sign of where they might have taken any hostages?"

"No, sorry sir." The man answered. "We tried to establish that before coming back, but nothing was there. If scientists find anything we'll report it right away."

"Good."

"Have you found them, colonel?" John asked seeing Caldwell approaching him in the gate room. "I see you are dressed for action so I guess yes. How are they?"

"They seem happy, to be truthful." Steven smiled. "Like they had a delicious secret. So far O'Neill left the control room to Ellis as the highest ranking after him and Carter with you out there. He's coordinating two more teams from the Daedalus to join the search. Chuck has got the next planets prepared and everyone here seems to know what to do so we're free to go as soon as your team is ready.

The next planet was better from the previous not because it proved useful, it didn't, but because it took them only an hour to establish that it would be unable to hold anyone up there for more than two hours. The gases present seemed to penetrate even solid matter and made them really sick really soon.

Coming back they took twenty minutes to wind down, eat a bite and left again for another planet from Chuck's list. This time they almost drowned, caught in a fast approaching flood that seemed to just enter the part of land where the gate was located. They were saved by Caldwell who, taking advantage of his nanite infection swam underwater to dial the Gate to Atlantis. They managed to call a Jumper to get them as well as do a quick scan of the planet from space.

This time they came back to O'Neill standing in the gateroom waiting for them. While they still dripped on the floor he moved to them and directed all but John's team and Steven Caldwell to make a stop in the infirmary.

"I lost them for the minute because I would like to speak to you alone." Ha said leading them in the direction of infirmary. "I would like you to come by my quarters at seventeen hundred. We have something to tell you, Carter and I. And it would be best if you heard it from us and not through the grapevine which is probably working right now unfortunately."

"Is Sam okay?" John asked when he couldn't decipher the general's face.

"Yeah, she's okay, for now just a little tired but that should be more manageable now that we know the reason. Some pills and she'll feel much better. Will you be there?"

"Yes, of course we will." Teyla said for all of them. Then she added for O'Neill's benefit "I'll make sure everyone gets there, general."

Jack smiled and let them enter the room without his company.


	16. Chapter 16

The group that gathered in the quarters assigned to Carter and O'Neill was a sizable one considering the space inside. John's team, along with Kanaan Amelia and Jennifer, Carson and Caldwell were all sitting on chairs gathered from other places and by the table obviously moved from the commissary. Plates were full, bottles plenty and almost everyone ate just waiting for the couple to share. Rodney was furious noticing Jennifer's and Carson's smirks which suggested they were both privy to the information but refused to share themselves. John looked at Sam's smiling face and didn't need to know anything else, truthfully. The smirk she and O'Neill both wore the whole evening calmed him and the only thing he wanted to hear was that Sam was healthy and far from danger. So he would settle for the grin.

"Okay, kids."Jack stood up looking at them all. He took Carter's hand in his and kissed it. "Look, we invited you all here because we wanted to tell you about something ourselves before you hear about it from someone else. Carson, Jennifer, I appreciate you keeping it secret till now. The thing is, Sam had some routine medical tests done by dr Keller yesterday, and a follow-up today as we feared something might be wrong. The tests did not confirm our fears, however." He stared Sam in the eyes that were starting to tear up slowly."

"Just say it, general." Ronon commented succinctly.

"I'm pregnant." Sam finished the general's tirade with a huge smile.

The first moment was perfectly quiet, when almost everyone seemed to digest the information. After that women automatically shot up from their seats to hug Samantha thoroughly. The men, on the other hand stood up and approached O'Neill. The general didn't think he experienced so much congratulations and genuine, happy hand-shaking before, even during his promotion ceremonies.

"So what now, colonel Carter?" Amelia asked after all of them finally sat down. "I mean, you're not on the frontline team, but commanding the Hammond isn't the safest job either and the IOA certainly would have some reservations against your staying in command."

"We thought to ask Steven to step in for now." Jack turned to the former captain of the Dedalous. "Since he's and experienced leader, as well as free for the duration…"

"If you trust me not to break your ship…" Steven asked warily. "But I was kind of fond of staying on Atlantis for the duration. It's a lot to do here, looking for the rogue group that held us captive and so on."

"I think my crew can manage without a boss for some time." Sam placated. "They should have some experience anyway, we've never had that drill in other than peaceful situation. But I would really like to know they are in good hands, Steven."

"What my wife wanted to say is when you decide to then the position is yours." Jack nodded at him.

"For now I want to share my time between brief visits on the Hammond and some scientific work id you'll have me, Rodney?"

"Of course I want you there, Sam. Especially with all these new hybrid technology we gathered from the outposts." Rodney answered eagerly and quieted for a while like he was wandering about something. "Do you want me to write formal request for your assistance so that when you want to stay there you have a formal reason?"

"That would be great, doctor." Jack smiled surprised at the thoughthfulness of the obnoxious scientist. "Anyway, I would try to reign Sam a little so that she takes care of herself. So no hard work, regular meals and plenty of rest. I trust you all can help me with that." That text earned him a jab to the ribs and scornful look from his wife.

"I propose a toast." Said John standing up and raising his cup. He sat mostly silent the whole evening and spoke only while congratulating to the future parents. "To the people who recognized what they had and were brave enough to explore all the possibilities before it was too late. May they be granted endless miracles and a lifetime of happiness together."

The happy chatter erupted at the table and Jack supposed no one but him noticed the haunted look that took residence in John's eyes. The general suddenly realized how fortunate he was to have Carter beside him, married to him and carrying his child. Several times they came close to loosing this opportunity but it didn't matter now. They managed to do it eventually. Sheppard didn't.

Surprisingly waking up after late night they all had after the party turned out to be a pretty unproblematic. Maybe it was because there was no alcohol and the hangover wasn't even an issue this time. Maybe because he really slept for eight hours straight like rarely. It might have had something with meds Jennifer issued them all when they were leaving for their places that were supposed to boost their immune systems after the day's events. And maybe he woke up promptly because he was just anxious to hear from the scout teams if they had found anything.

He was in the control room much before his planned mission, which, as they agreed earlier would start at eight hundred. He was still carrying a sandwich from the commissary which earned him a little death glare from some of the technicians manning the control tables.

"Do we have anything or do I once again go on a wild goose chase?" He asked with small smile just to try and lighten the mood.

"Actually, there is something." Jack O'Neill said coming out of his office towards him. "Unfortunately it's not the location of their prison. It's just some presumed lab."

"Good enough." John admitted. "At least there might be something, anything to occupy our time, not just wading through the forest for several hours just to check it off our list."

"This one might be interesting. The scientists going through the data on one of the planets got to the part listing other research labs and translated this as an 'outpost' which is much more singled out than any other description."

"Might be useful to take an additional scientist along Just to keep Rodney in check so that he won't blow us up immediately."

"I assigned one of the scientists from the Dedalous to accompany you, as well as additional marine detail. Those outposts are rarely left totally without some force guarding it."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." John agreed. "Anyway, when did we get that info?"

"The log says two hundred today. Really early, considering it's only something about two hours later on the planet than here."

"Someone there couldn't sleep..."

"I think the info about the replicators might have leaked really fast." the general grumbled. "We should have known. Someone from the crews was bound to recognize the specific replicator model from one of the reports. Sam mentioned that some of the crew passed their free time digging through our photos and infos. Especially the scientific team."

"And what would that mean in this case?"

"You might have noticed a lot of residents of Atlantis remember Elizabeth very kindly still. And knowing she might still be out there it seems they try very hard to helpin locating her. The marines reported they had to forcefully get some of the scientists to sleep just before sending the report."

"Wow."

"Exactly what I wanted to say at that moment." Jack admitted leaning on the railing. "A lot of the original expedition requested being assigned to this mission when the word somehow got out, you know. We actually had tu turn some of the people down since there was too much people for the number of places we decided on."

"Suddenly seems fortunate to have gotten a place without much fight..." John murmured.

"You may say so, you were on a short list of people obviously approved. The rest was chosen from the ones that aplied. The strange thing was getting applications from people who severed their ties with the project after the relocation. They were supposed to be cut out from all the info but look, many of them are here now... It was quite a storm in the Programme, to explain how the most secret endevour in the human history is much more public than we thought."

"You're still standing."

"Sometimes I think they still fear Thor would beam down and threaten them, other times I'm sure it's because Carter has some nice guns on the ship of hers. Anyway, we're here now and you're untouchable in a situation like that. You're almost self-sufficient with all the trade relations Teyla and Kanaan prepared and with two ships knocked down and the Hammond here and with Sam on the helm you can feel really safe. So if you decided you didn't like what the IOA tells you you can just..."

"Turn back and do what we want? You mean if we find Elizabeth, technically, we could keep her here despite all the IOA's problem with it."

"I would never say that, as Elizabeth would say." Jack nodded slightlybut made sure John noticed the gesture. "Now, get all ready, brief your team and go. Find us some real trail to follow."

"Will, do, general, will do."

The trek through the dense forest was not the short and easy trip John and his team expected but it was somehow sweetened by the hope of finding something of value at the end of the journey. This kept them at a steady and rather quick pace. It paid off when they saw aclearing and an entrance to a cave covered in some writing.

"It's some kind of code." Rodney said immediately getting to work. "It looks a lot like ancient language but I don't really recognize any words."

"That's because it's not ancient per se." Said the scientist from the Daedalus who was sent to accompany them. "The letters are ancient but the words... those are Asgard words! It's strange but should be quite easily decipherable."

"Get to work then." John ordered. "What can we do to help?"

"Stop talking, that would be nice!" Rodney snapped.

After twenty minutes of one translating the whole area Rodney punched some sequence of words from the wall and the granite-like stone wall arted and allowed them entrance. Rodney was the first through the door even though John tried to pushed in front of him with a gun. Shepard managed to puthimself into the front along with two marines, with several in the back of the group and they started to check out corridor after corridor, room after room. The place gradually lit up as they were moving further inside as did rodney's face.

Every room they searched seemed to offer more and more wonders but it was one after almost an hour of wandering through the facility that reallly stopped them.

"This room looks exactly like the lab we found theold Weir in!" Rodney exclaimed excitedly. "The consoles are easily recognizable since there are..."

"Rodney!" John interrupted him in the middle of sentence. "Just get to what this room is really supposed to be and get ot so we can scout the other portion of the place. No time for fun."

Rodney started punching the buttons and soon the room lit more than before and an ancient looking pod was revealed in the far corner of the room by the table. John and Ronon moved towards it but it was empty. It was however pretty cool to the touch.

"Oh my god!"

"Talk to me, Rodney!" John looked at him expectatly. "What is it?"

"If this record is right then the pod was active until a week ago or so." The scientist tapped at the console some more and managed to bring up a display. "There was a live body in there for the last several years and was taken out recently..."

"Several years...? That sounds weird." Ronon declared.

"Who would be able to use that technology before the Genii?" Teyla asked. "There doesn't seem any signs of other Pegasus cultures I encountered."

"There wouldn't be." Rodney said furiously tapping on the keyboard. Then he saw confused looks of the other people of their group. "There were problems with the dialling procedure. The final shevron wouldn't lock, we had to send a signal to interrupt some kind of blocade."

"All the cultures I know would just presume the address was lost or wrong, then." Ronon said simply.

"This was a replicator outpost." Rodney saounded a little scared. "The langiage is familiar but slightly differentbut we've seen it on some consoles on Asuras."

"There is more, doctor McKay!" Lindsey Novak, who accompanied them said after revealing a strange looking machine in the corner. It was attached to a table that looked examination like but was clearly of a very different design than all the facility. It was, however familiar looking. "I know the design from somewhere. I'm sure we can place it with a civilisation we aready know of."

"Great, just great..." John murmured. "More advanced cultures to be concerned about."

"Nothing we didn't encounter before." Novak said with a gring on her face. "It's Asgard design. It has some modifications, but I'm sure the prototype was a transfer maching the Asgard used."

"What for?" One of the marines asked curiously.

"To transfer the counsciousness from the ailing bodyto the new cloned one." The scientist whispered and immediately looked towards the empty pod. She came closer and started to wipe the glass-like substance to look inside. Then she moved back to the transfer machine and started looking it over carefully.

"What are you looking for, docotor Novak?" John asked when she started looking under and in the back of the table.

"This." She said taking a handful of famliar looking silver dust and showing it to the others. "Those are replicator cells from a desintegrated one. Looks like whoever was inside that pod received a new mind from a replicator form."

"Rodney" Teyla started realising what the situation might have meant. "Is there any way to find out something on the person that was held in this pod?"

"I can try, but I have no idea how much info those things register..."

"Try." John said readjusting the weapon and nodding at the marines. "We're gonna go and check out the rest of the facility. Ronon, you and Teyla stay here in case something goes wrong. At the first sign of trouble get them out of here and to the gate."

"We'll take care of situation here. You can go and secure the place." The Athosian said with a small smile.

Rodney hardly noticed anything that happened around him, he was that preoccupied with the information he was trying to get into. Novak was standing by the transfer machine doing something to it that made it show a holographich chart of sorts with asgard lanuage packed tightly on every shown page. By the time John came back with the marines four hours later both scientists had managed to link their tablets to the machines they were working on and downloaded good parts of data stored on them.

"How are we doing, kids?" Sheppard asked. "We need to get going soonor Atlantis will be worried. Besides it's been long and we all need rest."

"But we're not finished!" Rodney prostested. "There is so much nteresting things here!"

"Did you manage to get everything about the last pod activity?"

"Yes, but-!"

"Then pack up!" John growled. "We'll send a science team here to finish the job. Doctor Novak?"

"Just a moment, colonel." Lindsey took an additional drive from her pocket and attatched it. "I'm just getting the last of the data down and need several seconds still... almost... done."

"Good. It's been more than ten hours and we've still got that trek to the gate to make before we can sleep. I'd prefer to get you back to thte City before you pass from exhaustion, folks. Move now, we've gotta start on that data first thing in the morning."

It seemed road back to the gate took much less than getting towards the facility. Despite being tired they knew exactly where to go and there was a possibility of finding something in the data with the translators and linguists as well as full science team on hand. But since he knew their bestweapon were clear minds he made sure the tablets were taken before he let his team go sleep.

"I would like to get to it right away." Carter declared. Then she saw a look in O'Neill's eyes and decided to speak before he voiced his objections. "I'm well rested and I will promise to rest regularly, SIR."

"I have nothing against it." John said when the general looked at him questioningly. "With all the mixed lantian-asgard tech I don't think there is anyone more qualified to take a shot at this thing."

"Okay." O'Neill agreed. "But I want you back in bed for several hours before the morning shift begins, Sam."

"I'll be there, don't worry." Sam smiled and hugged her husband. "I just need to see what's in there and get the ball rolling so to speak. See you soon."

"Sometimes I can't keep up with her, you know." The general admitted.

"Sometimes?" John laughed moving towards the exit from the gateroom. "I think everyone else just accepted that she's out of everyone's league. You should be happy that you'll always have her on your side."


	17. Chapter 17

"Doctor Novak?" Sam asked entering the almost deserted lab seeing the woman at the computer and aportable disk by the keyboard. "I thought you were all sen to rest."

"Please, Lindsey. And we were, general. I just couldn't really sleep and decided to use the time to start on this right away."

"Sam." Carter held out her hand and shook it with the scientist. "This whole business with FRAN has all of you from the Daedalus pretty shaken up, doesn't it?" She asked sitting by the nearby comuter and joining into the data from the device.

"It's hard not to become attached when you're literally saved by someone."

"If it'spossible we'll find her." Carter promised. "Lindsey, we reallly want to get doctor Weir back to keep."

"I don't hink they're just keeping her somewhere." The woman had tears in her eyes. "Those people were really mean to all of us. And they made some comments that made me sick. She's probaby tortured."

"You don't even know that they have her. And even then she has a replicator body and they probably can't really hurt her."

"I don't think so, Sam. I think they can really hurt her. I think they found a way to get her into a biological body."

"What?"

"The machine we found is the exct one that the Asgard used for consciousness transfer. Apart from a few lantian like modifications it's the same design and I bet the same purpose."

"But transferring from a database to a biological body? Seems a little difficoult."

"That's what I thought but this algorithm here says something else." Lindsey pointed to a programme shown on her screen. "Seems exactly like made for that purpose."

"Oh my God..." Sam was dumbfounded.

"And it seems to be designed primarily to be used the other way."

"Like from a bio brain to a database..."

"I managed to pull some info about the body used as vessel in the recent process." Novak said and pointed to another workstation. "I put it in some translation software to be worked in the meantime."

"You think you can get anything out of it?" Sam moved to the indicated place and looked through the already deciphered portion. "Lindsey, this looks like most of the info can be translated and interpreted as a DNA code or rather the Asgard equivalentof it."

Novak moved quickly there to look above Sam's arm. "You mean it's in a form we can use to find out more about the body?"

"I think so. I bet Carson would be able to analyze it properly..."

"It's mostly complete, when it finishes I can take it to the infirmary and doctor Beckett can chew into it first thing in the morning."

"I'll take it. I'm just going to get some things going now and leave." Sam said plugging her own device to the computer. "You should get to sleep too, you know. Tomorrow we'll probably start working like crazy when the others see what is in there. Besides with any info on the body used in the machine the search would probably intensify somewhat. Anyway, you seem great despite the long workday."

"I'm used to pulling all nighters and such." Novak smiled. "When you work on spaceships as long as I do things happen. I was always more resistant to diseases than my colleagues so when some illnesses spread it's usually me to stay man the stations in the engineering."

"There should be adequate replacements for situations like that." Sam seemed surprised.

"Not for situations when there is some contaminated food served to all the crew. You know it too late to stop and only some get out with minimal damage. Several such problems and you learn that you can pull a three day shift and still be alive."

Both women started laughing. It seemed strange to Sam. She was so used to being the one to deal with problems and thought superior that she almost forgot you can jast have friends among coworkers. She did have friends in the SGC, but they were either from SG1 or dead really. After Janet's death she didn't really let anyone get too close. When she started leading the Area 51 team and later on the Hammond there were people she liked and that liked her back but she had to deal with the fact she was their commanding officer and she had to forget the friendships at some points in time. She decided it would be better not to have tochange attitudes, She opted to be a little detached from the start. And now she was sitting in the lab with someone who treated her like equal and who really could become her friend if she let herself get closer.

"You look like you could use some sleep, Sam." Lindsey somehow appeared at her side out f nowhere. "I think you dozed off there for a minute."

"What time is it?" Sam asked groggily.

"Doesn't matter." Novak smiled. "Why don't you just go back to your place and I'll see you in the morning."

"The DNA data..."

"I'll take it to the infirmary just as soon as it is finished. Go sleep. You sleeping for two now." Sam looked surprised at her when Novak helped her get up and led her toward the door almost pushing her out. "Yeah, the whole city knows by now, it's like it here, you probably noticed, news travel fast. And that news, well, we all like good news."

John and his team were a little surprised the meeting they were supposed to have with O'Neill and Carter the next morning at nine didn't happen and it was Chuck that informed them the meeting was postponed till noon. All the extra hours the team spent in the cafeteria, enjoying tea as it was hard to find time to just sit and talk since arriving back.

"Something's up." Ronon said out of the blue. "Beckett was in O'Neill's office when we were walking up the stairs to the conference room."

"It may have been about Sam's pregnancy." Teyla said worriedly.

"She wasn't there." Ronon clarified. "He was talking just to the general O'Neill."

"From what I know Sam went to the science lab first thing in the morning to work on something with Novak." Rodney said. "I didn't want to intrude so I decided to let them."

"You...?" John looked incredously. "You mean you wanted to sleep in or something, right, because you not intruding is a symptom of some illness. I don't want to get it."

"Shut up sheppard."

"You certainly seem in better mood than yesterday, John." Teyla smiled at him. "It's good to see."

"I have just those good feelings about the data we managed to get from the outpost." John admitted. "It's like there was this sticker saying 'that's what you're looking for' or something. I think we are one step further."

"And you may be right." Sam said approaching their table. "Come on, since I got you all in one place I can get you now for some info session."

"Did you and Novak find something?" John said when they were following Sam into the transporter and then to the conference room. "Smething that can actually get us closer to finding the group?"

"Maybe. The translation I managed to start last night managed to throw is some characteristics of the planet where the main base seems to be."

"I kind of thought the main base was where they were keeping the Daedalus and Apollo crews." Rodney asked when they were sitting down.

"Seems it was just a outpost of sorts." O'Neill came into the room followed by Novak, Caldwell, Ellis and Beckett. "If the blueprints we have are right it would seem that the facility we now identify as prime has no space for cells to contain such a number of prisoners. It has also some place for storage and several outs. Seems much more like a typical Genii facility with a front of buying and selling supplies they keep around the galaxy. So it could mean we're lookig for a planet that is easily accessible and travelled to by all the cultures from this galaxy. So it's not really prepared to store serious and big tech as well as bigger groups of captives."

"So, sir, we'll be looking for a planet we might even trade with ourselves?"

"It may be possible." Jack admitted. "I spoke to Ladon Radim this morning and he's deploying some people to all their facilities to check if anything might be going on in there."

"This is wrong."

"What is, Ronon?"

"We shouldn't be trusting this man so much." The Satedan offered. "The Genii were always a sign and bringers of trouble for us. Hard to think it's ganged so much when we were on Earth."

"There is that thing about disappearing ships that had the wholle Coalition on edge." John said. "I think it shook them a little when we were the only ones that decided to do something about it."

"And there is the thing that Elizabeth seemed to form a sort of an alliance with him." John added after a while. "This whole operation is too big to let it fail because we're afraid to make use of their intelligence. I'm not saying we should trust them without a doubt, but they were really helpful so far and I feel that with propoer precautions we'll be fine and we'll get to the bottom of it faster han without Ladon's input."

"That's why it's his people that are scouting those planets and when they get back to us we're going to follow up with planets they deem suspicious." O'Neill ended the discussion. "Sam, you, doctor Novak and doctor Beckett were going to say something to us."

"Yes." Sam started seeing how Lindsey seemed to be in immediate danger of hiccups. "It seems the data doctor Novak was able to gather from the asgard machine was quite excessive. We now know the pod contained a biological body. We know the transfer was done from a replicator unit to that biological body." Sam said and stopped for a moment to let the others digest the first part of the information. She knew what she was going to say next was going to be much harder to accept. "What's more, this kind of device is designed to store massive information that would help in statistics and all the monitoring of the process that the Asgard race needed to keep track of the deterioration in their genetic material."

"Means you were able to actually pull some genetic info from the device?" Rodney immediately livened up. "Like a DNA? That would mean we would know the sex or age, or something. Carson?"

"Actually from what I got this morning we were able to get all the genetic markers you'd need to identify a person. As you maybe know we keep dna samples for comparison." Carson said. His eyes suddenly became wet during speaking.

"Carson?" Teyla asked. "Was it someone we knew?"

"The DNA is a match to a sample from Elizabeth." The doctr admitted quietly. "I ran the test several timesto be sure. Also the test suggests the DNA is identical to Elizabeth from before nanite infection. There are no markers that we were able to detect later, ones that seemed connected to nanite presence in the body."

"How is that possible?" Lindsey was the only one ableto say anything. "Fromwhat I remember doctor Weir's body was infected by nanites in the third year of the expedition, then at the endo of it overcome by them. After that she and a group of replicators just desintegrated their forms. So that uninfected body shouldn't be real."

"The DNA might have been copied and then the body might have been grown from scratch with that material."

"Anyway, that's not what bothers me." John said frankly. "If we're right and Repli's mind was downloaded into a human body then the rogue group has a prisoner that they can torture and inflict real pain onto. That can't be left without an action."

"Agreed." Jack said. "That's why you'll get ready and head out within half an hour of us getting good intel on the place."

"We'll be ready." John declared for his whole team. "We'll probably need some marines and doctor Novak seems to enjoy haging with us in the field..."

"You've got it." Jack said after getting silent approval from the scientist. "I know you're probably restless so I won't tell you to get rest. But you keep ready to roll."

The call to go on with the mission came in the late afternoon, but Sheppard managed to be ready with his whole team inside five minutes. The intel from Radim said there was one planet that the Genii team failed to report from within the appointed time. It was decided that all the operation should be swift and decisive but covert as far as possible. Just when they were going to go through the open gate a whole contingent of Daedalus marines came to the gate room prepared to go with them.

"Steven?" O'Neill asked looking at Caldwellcuriously. "What is that?"

"Simple. We're going with them." Steven strapped the vest on his unfiorm as well and took a P-90from a nearby man. "Didn't think you could go without us, did you."

"You going too I take it?"

"You bet I do. The better and faster the team the quicker we can take the place. It means we have a better chance at getting to their prisoner when she's still alive."

Jack just nodded. He didn't doubt that Steven and his people got ahold of the information on the nev body of Repli by now and that this information had a lot to do with their decision to go. He couldn't really blame them. If he was younger he would be probably going with them.

John let Ronon guide all of them through the forest to the village and beyond sinece the former runner knew the place a little from his past. He was also the best one at picking the route that would provide the best cover and stealth. John was going the second to check the situation and hold his friend a little when Steven, unaccustomed to missions like that seemed to have trouble keeping up. Truthfully almost everybody not from their team had trouble in that department so stopping sometimes let them keep their strenght for when they finally reached the Genii facility.

The first thing they saw when the bunker appeared on the horizon was a heap of bodies thrown haphazardly outside.

"Genii uniforms." John said after looking them through the binoculars. "Fresh and dead. Must be the group Ladon sent."

"That's why they didn't call back." Teyla said. "Must have been discovered."

"Okay, kids. We need to get ready and prepare well for the strike. Steven, Ronon, Teyla, we'll all take marines and stretch round the complex and check out their routines and such. We need to know what we're up against."


	18. Chapter 18

The bunker seemed well guarded by a lot of Genii soldiers. They were very well armed and well organised. John kind of thanked his luck that Steven Caldwell decided to get his marines to accomany them. It might just make the difference. The blueprints they managed to get from one of the facilities were a huge asset too, since it allowet them to plan all the moves and assess the possible number of soldiers kept inside the building. Another unexpected plus was the tactical experience that Steven added to the mix. With years in military operations and confidencecoming from leading men in varoius circumstances he helped John a lot to make some of the decisions and let them properly.

The action started just after dawn and when happened seemed to be a blur. John knew some of the marines were hit and down, but he decided they needed to push on with the attack until it was finished. He was in the lead with Ronon checking out all the rooms on their way when the second team was led by Caldwell and Teyla from the moment the coridit splitted into two.

"Sir!" One of the marines managed to check whet seemed to be some kind of a cell before John. "There is someone in there!"

John's heart skipped a beat. The door was locked but the prisoner was left in a far corner so they decided to take the door with explosives. He took one group of the marines and sent the rest in front. The explosives made a hhuge bang and indeed took care of the door but didn't seem to throw anything near the prisoner. When they got to her the person held in chains was not moving and seemed almost dead. With some equipment they managed to get her wrists out of binds and layed her down on the floor. One of the marines, with medical training, checked what was possible and seemed positive that she was still alive, but probably barely.

"Any idea who it is?" O'Neill asked when the team made contact with Atlantis.

"No, we're getting her back to the Gate. There is nothing we can do for her here." John answered. I'm sending marines with her so that she can receive medical attention as fast as possible."

"And you?"

"Me and the rest of the team must finish what we started, general. There are still a lot of Genii hiding from us and Caldwell just engaged another group. We believe they might be the rest of the problem so catching them might answer a lot of our questions and end this trouble for good. The marines should be there in an hour."

"Seems good we called when we did?"

"Excellent. I worried you'd be surprised. Good we took some boosters for our radios, the dense forest would make it impossible to talk." John managed to catch his breath again. "I need to get back, general. Get into the bunker, the fight is still there."

"Godspeed, Sheppard. We'll take care of the prisoner, you get us the bad guys."

"Understood."

The whole operation ended quite quickly. The number of qualified people certainly did it's job. John was wounded but he and Ronon pushed through the last lines of Genii defence like they were driven by rage. Actually Teyla had to hold the runner back several times not to tear the fallen enemies to pieces.

"Sheppard!" Caldwell called from the far corner of the last room that succumbed to their troops. "We've got someone you need to see."

John moved through the prisoners to the hidden back door where Steven was just chaining a person in a uniform distinctly resembling a commanding officer one. Ronon followed him but Teyla stopped abruptly in the door as well as Rodney.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ronon exclaimed. "Is it who I think it is?"

John just stood there with his lips tightly closed. He was staring in silence on the young woman with curly red hair. She was small and slim and reminded him of a time when he almost lost everything during a terrible storm.

"So" he started, "you just continued Kolya's work of being a pain in the ass." He growled.

"Who's that?" Ronon asked.

"It's Sora." Teyla offered knowing John would might be too angry. "She was a part of Kolya's strike force. After the attack during the storm she was captured and spent several months in Atlantis' brig until Elizabeth decided to let her go as a sign of a good will in relations with the Genii."

"Bad move."

"You tell me." John growled. "But that was how 'Lizbeth was. Always looking for the best in people."

John didn't say anything else, just stormed out of the room.

"She should be guarded carefuly." Teyla instructed the marines. "I think it would be best to get her a separate cell in the brig afterwards. We'll decide what to do with her we need to go back to the City."

"Agreed." Steven said moving from where he stood. "Captain, I trust you will get it all done, right? Teyla, get your team, we're going back to the City, the reinforcments should be here in a minute."

When John's team along with Steven Caldwell and Lindsey Novak came through the gate there was already a group of support personell waiting for their gear and Chuck was standing by.

"General O'Neill wanted to me to tell you you should freshen up a little and go to the infirmary for a checkup first."

"No way." John mumbled.

"From what I understood doctor Beckett banned you from the area unless you do that first." Chuck informed with a frown.

"Chuck?" Teyla asked noticing that he seemed down. "What is it."

"It's just..." The young man started. "There was so much blood here when they brought her here and doctor Beckett and doctor Keller seemed really overwheled when they were wheeling her towards the infirmary."

"Everything will be all right, Chuck."

"No, it won't."

The team looked after the man retreating towards his workplace by the consoles in the control room. He seemed really down with what must have been seen here some time before.

Beckett's team really refused to let them into the deeper infirmary area without a shower and a checkup. They decided to comply to get deeper. John was the only one kept a little longer since he neededsome stitches but otherwise they were released and leftroom for the men who were just being brought in from the planet with injuries from the fight.

"General!" Teyla moved into the waiting area first and reached O'Neill and Carter sitting on the chairs. "Any news?"

"We know that she's in serious condition." Sam said sadly. "Beckett and Keller are trying to get her a little stabilised and asses all the damage."

"Still?" Lindsey asked scared. "Isn't it too long?"

When the door opened everyone looked at the person that emerged only to be faced with very shaking and crying Jennifer Keller led to the chair nearby by a nurse.

"I couldn't... I just..." Jennifer tried to stop shaking but she couldn't.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay." Rodney sat by her and just held her when she cried and slowly calmed down.

"Doctor Beckett said he would finish the examination himself." the nurse said looking worriedly at the young doctor. "Said he had more experience and much more resistance. Wanted me not to leave her unless in good hands."

"We'll take care of her." Teyla assured. "You can go back in there to help him."

Nobody wanted to pressure the young doctor to speak. Besides, her state clearly said much about what was happening in there.

"It's Elizabeth." Jennifer whispered after several minutes. "After the nurses cleaned her a little it was obvious. Just like I remember her."

Noone spoke after that revelation. Jennifer slipped into an uneasy sleep in Rondey's arms, as did clearly tired Carter with her head on Jack's lap. Teyla was joined by her family and they all took residence on the floor playing with little Torren. Ronon and Amelia just stood near and talked quietly. Even Novak seemed to fall asleep on Caldwell's arm. John was alone and for the first time really saw how much. There was nobody to keep him close company. Everyone was with someone, everybody just took strenght from a relationship, even friendship. And he was sitting like he was completely alone and forgotten. Several years ago he would be there with Elizabeth, and,although not even touching, they would be holding each other up. Now it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Carson came out about three hours later seeming wiped out. John immediately stood up and let the tired doctor sit down. It was clear that everyone wanted to hear whathe knew but nobody had nerve to ask him.

"How's Jennifer?" The doctor finally asked quietly looking at still sleeping woman.

"She's bad, but she will be okay eventually."Rodney said sadly. "Carson... is it Elizabeth?" The scientist asked and for once everyone was really happy about his lack of tact.

"I think so." Beckett answered. "The DNA samples we took confirm it."

"Doctor, I think it's best to have this talk after you and your team take some rest." O'Neill said. "You're wiped out and,truthfully, so are we."

"I don't think we can wait with this discussion very long."

"Why?" John asked with fear

"I don't think she's gonna last very long." Beckett said with tears in his eyes. "We managed to stabilise her for the moment but it can just end every second. She was severly beaten and there is literally no organ in her body that works as it should. We had to put her on life support just tokeep her alive. She flatlined several timesand there is a constant vigil there if it happens again. There areseveral problems,some of them we are countering right now, but there are problems that we can't really fic or prevent. Even if we wanted to do something she wouldn't survive any serious intervention."

"Do you have every test result tomake a full briefing, doctor?" Jack asked.

"There are several tests I got going. The results should be back in three hours."

"Then we'll meet in the conference room in three hours. We'll hear what you can tel us then." Jack decided and stood up pulling Sam with him. "I don't wan t to hear anything against this idea. If there is nothing more to do then she would killl me if you al run yourselves to the ground for nothing."

John felt exhausted from the events of the day but he found that he couldn't leave the infirmary. Even though everyone left he felt as if leaving would be wrong. He tried,but hisbody refused to comply. Hemanaged to convince one of the nurses tolet him into the intensive care area where Elizabeth was taken care of.

The only sounds that he heard after entering was a beep from the heart monitor and swishing of the breathing machine. There were so many tubes of various sizes running to and from the body laying on the bed that the person was barely visible. Several bags of saline and blood were hung by the bed but the most traumatic was the colour of the visible skin which looked like one huge bruise.

"Would you like a chair, sir?" One of the nurses asked. He barely recognized her from many times he used to checkon his friends or from when Elizabeth visited him. "I think you need one."

"Thanks." John took the object and moved it close to the bed. "What the hell happened to her?"

"She had lost a lot of blood, for one. When they brought her in and we started to clean her up it turned out her garments were so torn that the scraps were only held together by dried blood." The nurse said. "We were all sad to see her like that. Doctor Keller started the examination with doctor Beckett but, like some of us, were unable to continue."

"That bad?" John looked at her somberly.

"Worse, sir. Much worse especially because of the one we saw in this condition." The nurse said and sat in a nearby chair. She noticed John's questioning stare. "I have some battlefield experience. I've seen a lot already. I'm probably the toughest from present staff."

"Can stay here longer?"

"As long as you want, sir."

"What can you tell us now, doctor?" Jack asked when everyone gathered in the conference room. "Do you have the test results you were expecting?"

"Yes, I gat them on my way."

"We know several things about the body that we weren't able to confirm with just the DNA and visual examination." Jennifer said, clearly more herself after that quick nap. "We know now that this is real Elizabeth Weir's body."

"Her real body was destroyed." John said. "First overcome by replicators, then desintegrated."

"It appears we were wrong." Beckett said. "After theDNA tests came back I decided to take a look at the provious tests, from when Elizabeth was already infected with nanites. There were some irregularities that we then accounted to those little buggers."

"Which DNA did you use as a comparison?"Carter asked.

"One we still have from the time before nanite infection." Beckett said. It was the perfect match. I left some tests to be done when I went for a nap and they support my thesis. This Elizabeth is not a clone, although the irregularities from the DNA after nanite infection might suggest some kind of tampering."

"Why didn't we know this before?" Jack asked. "If t was there then..."

"We assumed it was the nanites that caused them."

"What are you saying, Carson?" Teyla asked.

"From what I read in all the reports I think the Elizabeth that came back from Asuras the first time was a clone, or at least a body built fromscratch by the nanites."

"They couldn't do that!" Rodney protested. "We were together all the time on Asuras!"

"No, actually we were not." John said covering his face with his hands. "Our minds were probed at the same time, Rodney. We don't know what was happening to us, let alone others at the time."

"I believe that during that time Elizabeth was taken, her DNA was copied and a copy was made. The mind was probably transferred to that new body and the original was transported to the stasis pod for further study." Carson said. "What we thought was Elizabeth being infected by Niam was probably Niam only activationg the dormant nanites in the artificial body."

"My god." Jennifer breathed.

"I also found her implanted transmitter. Right where he was supposed to be, the serial number and carbon dating confirm it's the same that was implanted in Elizabeth's body."

"And about after nanite infection?" Teyla asked. "Was there a transmitter?"

"No. We just thought the nanites used it as raw material when they were multiplying. Now we know how wrong we were." Beckett admitted. "Also, there are no nanites in her system now, she's copletely clean."

The knowledge just how much Elizabeth has been through and how much she has overcame since encountering the asurans silenced everybody in the room. General O'Neill sat with his head lowered like he was considering something. Then, after several long moments he lifted his face,cleared his throat and asked the question probably most of them were considering but noone was brave enough to ask.

"Doctor Beckett, I need you to tell me something. As far as you can say, what are her chances?"

"Considering the level of injuries, their number, and the constant deterioration, I have to say I've never seen anyone staying alive in such state, never seen anyone recover from it. It's just too severe and too complete."

"How long does she have?"

"With complete life support and if we decide to pump her full of chemicals I would say we could keep her alive for two, maybe three more days. And by 'alive' I mean herbody functioning somehow, but just that."

"What are you thinking, general?" John asked.

"I would like you to prepare her a little, doctor Beckett. So that people here can visit and say their goodbyes, I know there were several people already asking for some time with her. Can we do that?"

"I'll ask the nurses to make her more presentable."

"We'll give the people time. Then I would like you to prepare her for a transport through the gate to Earth, I'm gonna arrange everything in the meantime, right with the transport to our SG hospital, so that people on Earth can pay their respects where her mother can say goodbye to her daughter."

"And then? What then?"

"We let her go." John answered Teyla's question. "She's been through enough. At some point we just let her free."

The sheer amount of people that started to crowd in front of the infirmary from the early morning shocked O'Neill. It seemed as everyone in the City wanted to be there. The fact was even more surprising since he was just going to the control room from his quarters to announce it. It just proved that Atlantis' grapevine was much more powerful than he originally suspected. The medical personnell was guiding and managing the flow of the people so as not to crowd the infirmary too much and to be able to recognize people inn need of their attention. All the present people seemed really organised and didn't cause any trouble.

There was also Sheppard and his team sitting in the back of the room just like they were guarding Weir. Jack would have never oredicted that someone like McKay would be part of that vigil. Come to think of it Elizabeth Weir has gathered a pretty big group of what could be considered misfits in the City through her years and managed to keep them in a very close knit and very effectively working group. He has heard of only one person who apparently didn't like it here under her leadership, but ever since meeting doctor Kavanaugh Jack had no ilusion that the man was a total jerk and so shouldn't even be a part of anything really. The surprising thing was, even the big Satedan warrior, Ronon, was sitting and guarding like a watchdog.

"How is she, doctor?" Jack asked Beckett after getting into the room through all the people waiting for their turn.

"As well as predicted, general." Carson sat heavily in the chaair. "Her condition is slowly deteriorationg even though we're pumping her full of medicine and keeping on life support. She slippped into a coma about two hours ago and her blood is showing lots of toxins. We do what we can but it's just buying us time."

"You never told us what her injuries were." Jack started a topic he didn't even know if he wanted to unveil but he knew he needed to get over before ce could do anything else now. "We should have covered it in the briefing but I thought it would be too soon maybe to burden you with that presentation. So maybe you could cover that for us quickly now..."

"She was brutally tortured, that's for sure." Beckett started slowly. "Most of her bones were broken, we just took care of her ribs because they were drastically interrupting her breathing and thankfully we were able to set them without going in. She was dehydrated and malnourished, we estimate she was kept without sustenance for several days which would coincide with the timeline we already had. She was beaten, badly, that's the primary source of her internal injuries, as well as external. She is, as you have probably seen before, basically a one huge bruise. There were several deep cuts, some of which nicked bigger arteries and that can account for some of the blood loss. Signs on the wrists and ankles suggest she was roughly chained by them and kept abbrasions an the knees suggest she was ainly kept kneeling during the process. Is there anything else to say...?"

"You didn't mention one other thing." Jack said slowly. "With female prisoners there is always another question to ask, although I really hope you can answer me with a 'no', doctor."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh my god..." John stood up after suddenly turning green with nausea. "Oh, God, no."

"Carson?" Teyla asked worriedly. "What is it?"

"She was raped, brutally." Carson admitted with his head down and his voice shaky. "She was bleeding really bad because of that."

"Raped?" The Athosian was appalled. "Why would they do that?"

"Sometimes it's a method of interrogation, of breaking the prisoner." Jack said. "Sometimes it's just plain old vengeance or humiliation."

They stayed silent during digesting the information. It was obviously disturbing to know how much doctor Weir was out through in few short days that passed between breaking out crews of Daedalus and Apollo and finding the rogue Genii main base of operations.

"There is also one more thing you should probaby know." Beckett said. "Doctor Biro is on the planet where we liberated our people and there were several interesting discoveries made by her team."

"Like?" Jack asked happy to change topic a little.

"She found a residue of some toxic gas in the part of the compound designated as prison." He explained. "She believes it's some kind of potentially deathly substance developed in this galaxy used primarily to exterminate the wild animals in specific area."

"What?" Jack seemed more active all of a sudden. "They wanted to gas our people to death?"

"No. I'm saying from what we can tell they did that." Beckett said. "When she reported that we performed some tests tobe sure and it turns out there are small traces of the toxin in the bloodwork of all the crew members. Seems like the nanites in their blood broke down the toxin and saved their lives."

"If it is such a deathly gas then haw come our strike team didn't notice it?"

"They did, Rodney. They reported a thick red smoke just after coming in and some breathing problems. At the time we thought it was due to the smoke inhalation but it was probably from the toxin itself. And the color of the smoke says a lot. After several exeriments we determined that the gas, combined with effects of C4 detonation actually turnes the some red."

"So she saved them, all of them?" Ronon summed up.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Where is John?" Teyla asked. "We was there just a minute ago?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "Last I saw him he was reallydisturbed after the news of Elizabeths injuries, then I just assumed he went silent."

"Where is the genii commander held?" Ronon asked suddenly.

"Crap!" Jack stood up. "The cells in the north part of the city.

"All of them started running towards the holding are a on the north pier. Rononn was right, they asked several of the personnell on their way and John has just went by looking very mad. They just hoped they could get to him in time. They wanted to stop him before he did any mistake he would regret.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:_

_Hi, I'm really happy you like the story and I'm really grateful for so many reviews on each chapter. They are really encouraging :)_

_Also, reading your comments, I realised how much I blew in this story. Or rather how much potential there is to expand it, how much I just left hanging that I could expand into a much wider story really. Maybe in the future. You see, I'm more of a relationship writer. But you made your points, I left a lot of things unfinished about the story._

_I sometimes wanted to respond to your comments, but I figured it would be better to just post another chapter so you have your questions answered right away :)_

_So now we go with another chapter. I know it's not that nice, but I promise the situation will not be that gloomy in future chapters. You just have to get through it._

_Have a nice read._

* * *

"She released you!" John was shouting at Sora, who was seated in the cell. "She decided to see all the good in you and give you another chance, a chance to change and use your brains for something good for a change and what did you do?!" He was mad and couldn't stop himself from shoving her back into a metal post. "You ordered her tortured! Did you ordered her to be raped as well or was it just that you allowed it, ha?! You're an undeserving animal, you hear me?! You're worthless! She trusted you!" He roared.

John managed to hit her severaltimesbefore huge and strong hands pulled him back from Sora. He was trashing still when he was pulled out of the cell and into the adjoining corridor.

"Sheppard, you need to calm down!" Jack warned.

"Stop!" Growled Ronon. "That's not what she would have liked!" That's what got sheppard to stop and sunk to his knees.

"John, you need to calm down." Teyla kneeled next to him and hugged him lightly. She nodded on the men she would take care of Sheppard and they could go in and get everything sorted out.

"How is she?" Jack asked the marine that came into the cell to check on Sora.

"She'll be sore for a while but she's otherwise okay." The young man said spitting. Then he added in whisper. "She deserves much more..."

Jack pretended not to hear his addition and watched as he moved out of the presonally sealed the cell and left the room.

"Chuck, this is O'Neill." He said after activating his earpiece. "I need you to find me all the available marines that had nothing to do with Elizabeth Weir. No Atlantis assignment,no personal connection, no marines from the Daedalus or Apollo from the last criuse." He ordered. "I want you to get them to replace present ones guarding the Genii commander, Sora. No one is to enter the room without my authorisation. Good, make it happen now."

"Not much people inside the criteria." Ronon said.

"I don't care." O'Neill said gravelly. "Only need to cover the base for about two days. I plan to get her transported to the Genii homeworld so that they take care of her."

"She's a traitor as far as Ladon would see." Teyla said. "And in their system treason means death penalty."

"I don't care. She messes with them, she should be prepared to deal with them." Jack said cruelly. Ronon nodded.

"Anyway, the longer she is here, the better the chance there would be more like Sheppard, wanting to take revenge for doctor Weir." The Satedan commented.

Teyla took John with her to the balconyto help him calm down and cool off. It was the only place that always worked like a charm for him.

"John..."

"I know, Elizabeth wouldn't wan't me to beat Sora up because she was not nice to her." John said sadly. "The truth is it doesn't matter anymore, Teyla. Elizabeth is there slowly dying and we can do nothing for her. And the fact is she's in that state because Sora decided to torture her. I don't even thinkwith that amount of damage you can call it interrogation."

"Doesn't matter how you call it. You knew Elizabeth and you knew how she thought. And you know she would not condone that violence."

"You're right, but I just couldn't. I was so sickened... so angry."

"You should go and get some sleep, probably." Teyla hugged him. "Tomorrow morning we'll be transporting Elizabeth to Earth so that people there can get their time. You should be ready and rested to accompany her there."

"She shouldn't be alone now."

"There will be someone with her at all times, John, you can be sure. Go, rest."

The moment when they dialled the gate and brough the bed carrying Elizabeth seemed really surreal. The bed itself was wheeled by Carson himself and had lots of medical equipment attached. Several medical personnell were waiting by the gate to acoompany them to Earth. Sam Carter was standing by talking quietly with O'Neill but clothed and with a bag ready to go through with them. When she lifted the bag and moved towards the gate Ronon stepped by and took the bag from her. Before, Sam would be sometimes ready to protest that she can do that herself but now she just felt protected by family. They moved by rows of people waiting in the area to say their final goodbye to a former leader.

"Seriously, one thing missingseem to be flowers." John commened somberly stepping up to O'Neill for a final word before departure.

"Actually there were lots of flowers but some of the medical personnell organised a cart and picked them all up. The flowers are already on the other side being beamed to the hospital room." The general said. "Look, Shepppard, I would like to go with you all to Earth for several days, but someone has to stay and man the fort here."

"I understand, general. You did so much already, Even that much seemed unimaginable."

"Woolsey is there coordinating and organising things so you won't be having any problems. He decided to take everything on him. You and your team are offcially on leave for the next week to ccever everything. You're gonna be beamed directly to the hospital after getting through the gate, they have the Oddysey reroute on his travels to enable it. Thankfully it was in the general area." General went through all the agenda. "Today is going to be dedicated for all the people wanting to pay their respects but then it will be just your team and her mother. Will you give my regards to her? Tell her I really wanted to be there."

"I will."

"And as much as you can look out for Sam, will you? She's going for a two week leave to visit the doctor and make all the tests then visit her family. She'll be staying near the hospital as long as it takes."

"I know you worry about her but from what I can see Ronon has already taken it upon himself to take care of her."

"Good."

"I will have an eye for her, general, don't worry. And everything will be all right." John said with a small smile. "They'll both be all right. And I'll make sure she makes it to the doctor's office first thing."

"Thanks, I'll appreciate that."

"Okay, seems, everyone is ready to go, so we should probably leave." Johnmoved towards the gate.

"Sheppard," O'Neill said as a goodbye, "it's a good way to go. She'll be at peace at least."

"Yeah, that is a comfort."

They were accompanied not only be several medical personnell by also by many officers from the Apollo and Daedalus. Caldewll and Ellis themeselves were to stay for a while too getting all the situation sorted out and Novak didn't elt herself be left out of the vigil by Weir's bedside that was assembled fot the day. One of the first people John saw in the hospital, about an hour before the offical 'visiting'hours were about to start was Mrs Weir accompanied by Richard Woolsey. She was led into the private room and almost collapsed reachingthe bed.

"Oh my God..." She breathed and started crying. "My little girl..."

John reached her first and led her to the chair beside the bed wordlessly.

"What did they do to you, sweetheart?" She got through the tears smoothing her daugter's hair delicately. "How is that possible, John, she was declared dead."

"We found her, ma'am, after we already lost hope." John said standing beside her and looking at the woman himself. "But after several more people went missing and we were looking for them it turned out the same group held her captice too."

"And now she's here... And Richard told me I am here basically to say goodbye!"

"We're able to keep your daughter alive, ma'am." Said Carson from the other side of the bed where he was checking her vitals and taking a blood sample. "But with the abount of injury she sustained it's just nothing more we could do. Her body is shutting down as we speak."

"But she's still alive, can't you do anything?"

John could see by Carson's face that the doctor was as torn apart as him by getting into detail again.

"There are things we're just not able to repair that are vital. To be truthfull being here now like that is very egoistical of us. We wanted proper time to say goodbye so we're keeping her forcefully alive where we should probably let her go two days ago." Carson admitted with a sigh. "After today it will be partly your call how much more to keep her on life support."

"Partly?" John asked.

"Her heart stopped several times already. With all the toxins in her body we'll just be unable to shock her back to life at some point. But I don't think we should wait that long."

"What did they do to her?" Weir asked. "What happened to leave her like that?"

"I'm not sure you need to know that, ma'am."

"I do."

"She was tortured, ma'am." John said suddenly. If she was to properly say goodbye to her daughter, he thought, then she deserved to know how Elizabeth died. "First she declined the offer to cooperate with people that wanted to destroy the place and people she loved. Then she saved many lives from certain death and the last several days she refused to answer their questions. If she offered any information it could have jeopardised a lot of lives and place she thought of as home. So they did everything first to get her to talk and when that failed then they did everything to humiliate and torture her. Whe we got to her it was already too late. We got her to the best medical personnell I know really fast but they were only able to do so much."

"She saved countless lives where I come from, Mrs Weir." Teyla said softly coming closer. "Some of the people she saved declared themeselves to keep guard at the door when the viits start, some stayed behind to keep safe what she fought so hard for. She's leaving a big legacy."

"I always knew she would." The older woman started to cry. "I'm so glad you're here. She wrote me so much about you. I think you were like a family to her."

"She wrote you about all of us?" Ronon asked confused.

"Not much, the whole secrecy thing was very hard, but she talked about some good times you had and how she felt safe with you all and how happy she was to have such friends."

It was hard for John listening to the last sentence. He thoought about leaving the room but Carson's voice stopped him.

"I think you all should back into the adjoining room now, the visitors would soon arrive and it would get quite crowded in here for today." The doctor said. "I will be staying here monitoring her until afternoon and then Jennifer will change me. I've received word that there is quite a crowd waiting to go in in about ten minutes.

John took Mrs Weir out of the room silently thanking Beckett and his staff for making Elizabeth presentable. He doubted that the already fragile elderly woman would be able to stand her own daughter in a state she was found. Even after cleaning her up she looked horrible and it wouldn't be fair to Elizabeth to show her in that state. He also was thankful that what people would remember her by wouldn't be the briuse, the cuts and blood he saw before. She deserved to be remembered as the beautiful and strong woman. The latter part would be harder since she looked really fragile and small in the bed and with all the aparature keeping her alive.

"Mrs Weir, I need to leave you for some time." John said after he made sure the woman had some food and drinks handy in the small adjoining room. "Teyla would be back soon with Ronon so you wouldn't be alone long."

"It's okay, John. It really is." She answered with a teary smile. "Thank you for all you're doing for me and Elizabeth."

"For you, everything." John said and left the room.

He asked for an appriopriate floor and room and found Sam Carter waiting for her turn in one of the oversized chairs. He sat beside her pretending not to care.

"My appointment is in five minutes." Sam said unasked. "And I'm scared as hell something would turn out to be wrong."

"Everything will be all right." John said taking har hand in his. "That's what I told your husband ahen I was leaving. As well as promise to keep an eye for you, so if you wan to I can go in with you."

"John, I don't really think it's appriopriate."

"I'll keep away, just to keep you company from afar. Might as well sit here, but you know I'm here." He declared. "Sam, really. I know you're worried about your age and medical history, but you're in a really good physical condition. And Beckett said everything seemed okay when he checked you."

"Still, I'm worried." Sam admitted.

"Everything will be all right, you'll see."

"Samantha Carter?" A nurse called smiling from on of the open offices. "The doctor is ready for you."

"I'll wait here until you're finished."

When Sam emerged half an hour ago she was in tears and John was worried for a moment until he saw that she was smiling. He decided not to press her for information right that moment and just pulled her and hugged to his side leading her towards the elevators and the private room they were all assigned for the time being.

When the day started the flowers from Atlantis personnel were a nice background in the room although they took a lot of space. By the late evening there was no place in the room for them so they were mostly moved to the spare room. When the flow of visitors died late into the night a bed and a comfortable chair were brought into the room for Steven Caldwell and Jennifer Keller, who managed to convince everyone else to take a break and sleep through the night to be ready for what was to come in the next several days.

When Jennifer was woken up by the sun shining through the crack in the curtains she discovered Mrs Weir and John Sheppard sitting vigil by the bed. Teyla and Ronon joined them a little later. The last one were Woolsey, who has been taking care of some administrative problems for most of the day before and Carter who suddenly seemed to need twice as much sleep as before knowing of her pregnancy. Doctor Beckett entered the room in mid morning carrying the latest blood test results with a sour expression.

"How does that look?" Jennifer asked.

"Not good. Yesterday seemed to wipe out her system. The toxins are sky rocketing, more organs capitulated." Carson said. "The decline was much faster yesterday than any day before."

"How long?"

"I think we might be out of options by tomorrow evening at this rate." The doctor approximated. "Thankfully she's in coma so she doesn't really hurt, but... When the equipment malfunctioned yesterday we had a hard time getting her back. Took us two minutes to get her heart to beat again."

"In the evening." Mrs Weir whispered with tears in her eyes. "I want to spend the day with her but I'll let her go to sleep in the evening."

Nobody said anything to that. There was nothing they could do, there was no other alternative but to let Elizabeth rest at least. She deserved her peace after what she has been through. And the decision to stop the life support was Weir's to make, nobody else's. Egoistically, he would like to fight for every beat of her heart more but he realized that it wouldn't make any good to prolong the suffering. It was time to let it go.


	20. Chapter 20

When the darkness had fallen they all seemed really down. Although John had notified General Landry and all his superiors about the plan to cut the life support at that moment there was noone in the room but Mrs Weir, Carson and Jennifer, Carter and his team now. Everyone else backed out realising very well that this was a cose family moment that shouldn't be turned to a spectacle for others. It deserved to be a private goodbye.

John barely left Elizabeth's side the whole day only leaving several times for less than ten minutes each. Mrs Weir was persuaded to leave her daughters side for a few hours to rest on the provided bed but was still close. The rest of the team stayed a little farther, but always in the room. Teyla was the exception since she voluteered to accompany Sam on some follow up doctor's exams. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, as well as Mitchell, visited the previous evening but decided that They wouldn't be there for the end. They felt Sam was an adequate representative for the former SG1. Caldwell and Novak, although still staying in the building decided to honor the privacy of the occasion too.

When Carson entered the room he had a pained and sad expression on his face and already felt like crying. Just like the rest of the people there. He stepped closer to the machine pumping air into Elizabeth's lungs and eyed the switch.

"Are you ready, ma'am?"

"Yes." Mrs Weir said calmly. "You should do it now, before I decide to change my mind and hog her longer."

Carson looked one more time at Elizabeth and flipped the switch. The machine slowly came to a stop and left the woman on her own. John kissed Elizabeth's hand, which he was holding in his for the last several hours. Everyone listened attentively to the heart rate monitor for the telltale continous beep that would signal Elizabeth was no linger alive. But the dreaded sound never came. For a moment the sound differed, became unstable but it was still there after several minutes.

"Carson..." John whispered after checking on the woman. "I think she is still breathing."

"What?" The Scottish doctor mover immediately towards the side of the bed and checked the breathing as well as listened to her heart. "You're right, lad, she is."

"What is happening?" Susan Weir asked looking expectantly at the doctor while Jennifer moved to the bed to help Carson find out what was actually going on.

"Okay, she's still alive, which technically shouldn't be possible." Carson said calmly. He was glad for his professional experience right at this moment. Talking and acting without emotion would be hard otherwise when he was shaking from emotion from the inside. "Jennifer, would you take a blood sample and send it for an analysis ASAP, we need to know what's happening inside."

Jennifer did as she was told. She readily took second seat since the beginning in this case because of her emotional attachment to the patient. She knew Carson was much more capable to stay professional and calm no matter what should happen. After she got the sample out some nurses came in to help if needed. Then Elizabeth's heart monitor started showing a severe distress and the shallow breathing they observed earlier became very erratic.

"Get out!" Carson ordered after several seconds. "Get out now and don't let anyone in until I say so!" He instructed the nurse. "Jennifer, help me here, we need to stabilize Elizabeth."

After the nurse left in a hurry and closed the door the doctors administered several drugs and kept an oxygen mask over Elizabeth's mouth and nose. Several minutes of agonizing fear later the heart monitor showed stabilization again and Carson felt safe enough to remove the mask and leave his patient without standing by.

"Why did you order that young woman out, doctor?" Susan Weir asked weakly still holding her daughter's hand. "Did she do something wrong?"

"If I'm right she was the reason Elizabeth has collapsed right now." He said unsure.

"Carson?" John asked.

"I know it sounds really strange..."

"We've probably heard stranger, doc." Ronon said.

"And if Mrs Weir is similar to her daughter then she would be open minded." Teyla added.

"Well, we know Elizabeth's mind is a powerful one, right." The doctor started sitting down on his chair. "If we flipped the life support yesterday she would have gone into cardiac arrest very soon. She was not able to breath on her own because we made attempts to take her off of it yesterday during the small break we had from the visitors. And her test results showed it wouldn't be possible for her to survive. Then, after a day with only the closest friends she seems better and is able to breathe on her own. Her heart is already working better than all day yesterday. Then it showed a severe distress, now it looks much calmer. The nurse that entered is one Elizabeth has never met before and it struck me that her body failed the moment the woman came in. And it looked suspiciously like a panic attack looks on the heart monitor."

"You're telling us the whole time her health was spiraling down it was because for some reason she was unconsciously panicking?" John was stunned. "That really seems far fetched, even for our line of work."

"Not really, John." Jennifer cut in. "For the last month, and even since her capture Elizabeth would have been fighting with her captors using her mind. Everything she did would be primarily mental. We know she was able to do a lot thanks to her mind. And the mind is a really potent weapon and a really potent part of the body. It can decide you're sick, even direct all the changes that would indicate pregnancy if it so decides. It can kill you if it so decides."

"And she spent about a month in a seriously crappy captivity. She would have been terrorised and scared to death about every new person." Beckett said. "Even traumatized to a point that she would be more willing to die than be kept captive. Even a person as strong as Elizabeth would have a hard time."

"In the Air Force" Sam started "it is well known that Black Ops personnell needs to complete all the training that would help them get through situations like that and you still have really strong men coming back unable to do it any more. And she didn't have any training, any experience that would harden her. The fact that she made it so long was a miracle."

"So what doeas it mean exactly?" Ronon asked.

"I think we need to provide the right environment and by doing so we can give her a chance to survive."

"Now what?" John asked hopefully. "You put her into a medical coma to help her recover?"

"No, I don't think it would be good. We need to go at it the hard way." Beckett said. "I can't risk that her mind would treat inducing the coma as an attack. That would probably kill her outright."

"Then what?"

"We keep her here, in familiar place, in familiar company. I think we'll work out a schedule with Jennifer so that one of us is always here looking out for her. Otherwise we play it by ear. I have no idea how her health would behave, what would we need to do... I will go and get some secialists to consult and decide on the best course of action here but we'll need to do everything ourselves until Elizabeth regains consciousness enough to allow others to care for her."

"I'll go and notify the brass about it." Sam stood up and moved towards the door. "They need to know it's goin' to take longer. And they probably should do something with the length of your leave, seems like a week would not really be enough."

"Thanks, Sam. We'll appreciate it."

"Does this mean she'll be okay?" Susan asked hopefully.

"I would like to say that, ma'am, but I shouldn't lie to you, to anyone." Beckett came to her and took her hand comfortingly. "If we manage to stabilize her permanently, and I need to stress the 'if', we're still looking at a lot of damage to the whole body. Her spine took a lot of damage and the tests we did at the beginning indicated a high possibility of permanent paralysis at least from the waist down, as well as serious damage to both arms and hands. Her head was pretty banged up but we had much more urgent matters to checkat the time. At the same time from what we can see physically and her involuntary reactions to unfamiliar people the psychological damage she experienced... Even if she wakes up she may be bedridden for the rest of her life, depending on permanent care, maybe catatonic."

"There has to be something we can do to help her." Teyla said looking him in the eyes. "This couldn't end like this."

"We'll do everythig we can, you can be sure, Teyla. We will. But you all need to know that it may end in tears anyway."

"Doesn't matter." John cut the conversation. "We do what we can and we'll cross any bridges when we come to them. Right now we need to concentrate on providing the very best chance there is."

Everyone agreed. There was a knock on the door to the room and Carson went to retrieve a paper sheet with test results. His face relaxed when he saw them.

"What's the verdict, doc?"

"Actually it's surprisingly good, considering." Carson said showing the paper to Jennifer. "It looks like her organs may have started working a little. And her blood cells seem better than yesterday."

"We need to put hen on dialysis right away to help her body." Jennifer decided and received a nod from Carson. "I'll go and request the necessary equipment right away. Something else we know we can do now?"

"A bag of blood would be nice to replenish part of what she has lost and bag to get some nutrients into her, give her energy to fight this. Thank you, luv."

"She will fight, Carson, she's a fighter even though she wouldn't call herself that."

"She is, lad, I know. I think you should stay here close to her. You have a history of helping her fight for her life, let's just tryif it can help here as well."

The next several days seemed to go in a blur for everyone involved. At some point elizabeth developed a fever despite all the drugs Carson was pumping into her. The only thing that seemed to help was cooling her down with a wet cloth which all of them took torns to do. In the process, unfortunately, all the make-up used to conceal Elizabeth's true state was washed away and Teyla had to take Mrs Wier to their adjoining resting room to calm her down. When the third day the fever finally broke Carson finally managed to get John to rest for several hour under condition to wake him if something changed.

After a week John and Carson were woken up by a faint moaning and they both leapt to Elizabeth's side to find her making the noise.

"Okay, now we know her feeling is there." Carson said to himself then moved closer to the head of the bed. "Lass, it's okay, we need you to relax and wait for a moment. I'm gonna give you something for the pain. It should help you sleep too, so you can rest." He said calmly pushing a dose of medicine into her vein.

"Elizabeth, you need to fight this thing, you need to sleep to recover, you need to let us help you." John said holding her hand and kissing her forhead. "Everything will be okay."

After a while the medicine started working and her body relaxed again and the noises stopped.

"What I gave her should make ker sleep for about ten hours." Carson explained. "I don't know how long it will hold in this circumstances so we need to observe her."

"You are not serious!" Teyla protested when they were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch as a team that day. "We can't leave you here!"

"She's right." Ronon agreed.

"I thought about it." John explained. "Whatever is happening there is Carson or Jennifer all the time. There is also Mrs Weir and I am staying here. And you know me or her is there at all times. As much as I like having you on hand there is also Atlantis and your other halfs that need you there."

"What if something happens with Elizabeth?"

"Then I will inform until that happens you're just wasting your time sitting here. And O'Neill needs someone to help him with Pegasus' natives to conduct thorough investigation into the acts of the rogue Genii. We've left it unattended for far to long."

"And what about you, John?"

"I'll stay here as long as it takes. I'm positive that she can beat this and be better in time. Carson is already thinking about taking care of her arms so she's able to use them at least when she gets a little bettter."

"But she's still sensitive to all unfamiliar personnell."

"He said he can do what's needed with Jennifer alone. It's not going to be a huge procedure, and they're confident it's doable without more assistance." John said drinking his thisr cup of coffe. "She seems to be regaining her consciousness slowly but steady."

"That's good."

"And as you know her blood shows she's getting much better every day since her fever broke so they requested some portable machinery for tests. They want to check exactly how is she and how her inside is healing. I think you may want to stick for that verdict and tomorrow head to the Cheyenne Mountain and back to Atlantis. There is a scheduled dial in three days. Carter is visiting her family and will be there then."

"You spoke to Sam?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, she's very fine and understandably happy. But she misses her man and vice versa."

"She used to spend most of the year apart from him, I understand why they would wan to to finally be together on a day to day basis." Teyla observed. "Besides, Hammond needs her boss just as much from what I understand. Look, guys, I know it's not the easiest thing for you to leave her like that, it would be for me, but..."

"We'll go." Rodney said. "We'll make whatever it takes to get things in Pegasus in order for when she's able to come back."

Nobody countered what the scientist they knew how impossible it was they all prefered to hope Elizabeth would come back to Atlantis just like she was once – healthy and smiling. Her unexpected staying alive made them wish more and more every day she got a little better.

When the tests Jennifer and Carson performed in the afternoon proved that Elizabeth has started to heal in every part of her body the team said their goodbyes and left for the SGC and then for the Atlantis. The rooms John and the others occupied seemed suddenly really empty without them.


	21. Chapter 21

Almost a month after they found her, Elizabeth Weir's condition improved to a point where Carson felt confident he could leave her in a care of the hospital's physicians alone. He was reluctant to leave, but Elizabeth was alert enough to almost physically kick him back to Atlantis. He came through the gate during the scheduled weekly dial. The first person to welcome him after he stepped through to the other side was Jennifer Keller, who came in two weeks earlier. Then, the group surrounding him grew every second until Richard Woolsey, who came back with Keller, ordered everyone to step back and wait for a debrief to get any information.

The briefing room was, surprisingly, much too small for everyone who wanted to be there when Carson spoke so Woolsey decided to admit only some of them in. That left John's team, Carter and O'Neill and department heads with several key personell. Carson sat down and started on his own.

"I don't know how good it would sound but there is definite improvement in Elizabeth's health since the last report I sent, last week."

"That's good to hear." Carter smiled.

"She is alert most of the time, started eating small meals and we were able to reduce her medications considerably."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic, Carson." Telya commented. "What is wrong?"

"We were able to get some new scans of her spinal cord and brain and although her brain seems to be healing nicely and working properly so far, there are several places where her spinal cord seems to be severed."

"What does that mean?"

"That she would be paralysed." Carter said moving deeper into her husband's embrace. "She wouldn't be able to move, Teyla."

"Her hands seem affected, but the feeling is gradually returning, so they may be mobile with enough therapy and medicine." Beckett continued. "Her legs are a different matter. She can't feel anything below her middle, no reflexes detectable and the MRI's aren't optimistic as well. The best scenario the orthopedic specialist was willing to declare was slightly limited use of her hands, but without load and legs without pain but without any use also. She will be, at best, confined to an electric wheelchair for the rest of her life."

"Oh my God..." Jennifer whispered. "How is she coping with all that?"

"Right now she is still confined to her bed, since she can't even sit up. She's dependant on others to move her seat up every morning and down every evening. And even though she knows the prognosis, the nightmares and terrors from the captivity seem to be much bigger problem right now. I don't think she even thinks about her loss of movement ability because she's still not dealt with the abuse she's been through."

"That's not good news." O'Neill agreed. "I assume Sheppard is there with her?"

"Yes. He and Mrs Weir are there with her all the time and are the only reason I was able to leave. She still needs stable environment, otherwise she starts to panick and everything goes to hell."

"I will file a renewed leave for the next month for Sheppard, but there would need to be some formal changes in chain of command here, general." Woolsey said carefully. "Since you will be taking command of the Hammond for the time being I would like to get Lorne as the senior military officer so that he can make the calls."

"Done, Richard. I'll have him promoted to full bird next time we dial Earth so we can have it out of the way."

"Isn't it a little too much for the colonel?" Beckett asked worriedly. "Being the ranking military officer, leading the offworld team as well as handling internal security..."

"Internal security has an old-new guy, doctor." Woolsey said. "Three weeks ago I received a request from a former military member of this expedition to be returned if possible and I accepted the plea."

"Saergant Bates came back, Carson." Teyla smiled a little. "He said he went to the hospital to doctor Weir as many others and he just knew he wanted to come back. The general kindly allowed him to come back with his old rank and since he was responsible for security once it felt like a good idea to give him the job back as well to relieve Evan a little."

"Is he fit enough? The injuries were pretty severe in his case?"

"He's not one hundred percent, doctor." O'Neill seemed fit to add. "But he can hold his own and he knows the place, procedures, he doesn't have to fight himself, God knows we have many people not ready for combat here, but he's good at what he did and does. The experience and feel for the job matters too."

Since Jennifer and John's team started to catch Carson up on what he missed in his absence the restof the people flowed out of the room to leave the alone. Jack led Sam towards the balcony to speak to her privately with a sight of a City in front of him.

"I really hoped she would truly by okay in the end." Sam admitted when they sat on the bench that was brought here a week ago specially for her. "And now, that news..."

"I know what you mean." Jack held her a little tighter. "I just always saw her as she was when she walked into the SGC wanting to fight for Earth and now she's gonna be fighting just to be little less impaired. And for protecting Atlantis and it's people."

"What would happen now, Jack? She has only her mother now, noone else from her closer family is still alive."

"Obviously her care would be paid for by the Air Force since she received her injuries while serving the country, so that's covered. And I would personally make sure it's taken care of. I have a feeling that Sheppard is not going to leave her alone either. He sent paperwork to stay on Earth."

"Will you except it?"

"No, at least not now. I'll stall as long as I can before adressing that issue of too long leaves. But at some point he would need to do something to stay in the AF."

"Can't we get her here, Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean can we move her here instead of keeping her on Earth? She would be among friends and under Carson's care..."

"I don't think it's possible, Sam." Jack grumbled. "It would be a nice idea, but she needs her therapy and we don't have anyone qualified here. And there are parts of this city where she wouldn't be able to get to without help. It's just as simple as stairs stopping her from evacuation. Even when she's able to move in an electric chair."

"Therapists we should get here, Jack." Sam said looking him in the eye. "I was going to mention it to Woolsey anyway. We need some facilities here for people with short recovery so that we can do it here and not ship them back to Earth taxing the ZPM. It's doable, Jack. Atlantis is changing into a living place rather than a military base every day whether the brass wants it or not."

"You may be onto something, Sam." Jack started wondering. "But there is still the problem of communication inside the City..."

"If we manage to do anything you can leave it to me..."

"It's not going to be able until she's at least a little better and a little mobile..."

"It's probably gonna take some time, so that'snot such a bad idea, Jack..."

"I'll talk to Woolsey in the morning. I imagine his support might be essential to this."

"We need to check if it would be okay with others." Sam said warily. "There would be a lot of work involved with keeping Elizabeth comfortable if she is here and it would need to involve many people to make it happen."

"I'm sure they would do it willingly but I'll make sure we've got it covered." Jack pulled her closer and inhaled deeply. "So... we're doing it?"

"I think so." Sam smiled. "Don't worry, Jack, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get her back home."

Jack didn't comment it but he, too, started to feel at home in this strange place. He was there for a short time but it already felt like he was treated like family. It must have been the close quarters comparing to other bases he was in. Everyone from so many departments and teams met him at some point each day, at least during breakfast hours. The amount of paperwork seemed to be much smaller than the number of people would suggest. People here seemed to know that summaries needed to be short and just pointed where the detailed results were stored for everyone to see.

There was also a lot of familiarity and lax in the protocol originating from the top. Even Richard Woolsey seemed to change from the uptight beourocrat he started as. Almost everyone knew everyone from somewhere and everyone was a fair game providing when the problem occurred he was at his station and doing his job without question.

Loss of John Sheppard didn't change the day to day operations in command centre as well as Rodney leaving for several days on Earth didn't stop the science department from running like the well oiled machine. All this felt like Jack wasn't really needed at all in the City besides validating everything that happened. Now he knew how Woolsey must have felt all the time. Right now it seemed like they all accepted him and after the situation with Elizabeth made the situation even better. He started receiving smiles and was even asked for advice now and then. But it all still seemd just like he was filling in until Sheppard came back. And since the information came that Elizabeth would most probably survive it seemed like everyone just waited when would she came back and resume her place as leader. Jack wanted to believe it himself, but he knew they all should be prepared that she would not.

He believed, however, that bringing her back to Atlantis would be both good for Weir and overall possible. He was going to need a lot of help but so far, in the week since Carter and he had the idea, everyone just listened and then nodded and got to work. There was no doubt the feat can be archieved and even less suspecting it would may not be the best idea. Woolsey started working on the IOA approval and renewing Elizabeth's secuity clearance officially. The medical department started cataloguing all the instances that would justify getting physical therapists and other medical personnell previously not available in the City but needed for Elizabeth. There was also that strange 'project' that the science department spent their overtime on that Jack was sure had something to do with Carter's want to help. She and Hailey practically barricaded themeselves in one of the labs after the younger woman came back from off-world, every single time.

The most unusual part was, however, the activities of the military personnell. Jack knew most of them started including their own personal messages in the weekly data transfers and there were groups of them, both male and female walking through all the City pointing things and discussing something quietly. It seemed almost strange to see all of them, both marines and Air Force people working on something together, without bickering.

It really looked like everything was slowly falling into place.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth woke from her sleep really late. She had several nightmares during the night keeping her awake well into the early morning so additional hours of sleep were a blessing. She found her mother already awake and watching her intently.

"You should have been sleeping, mom." She said reaching her hand to her mother to hold. "You were here for the whole night with me..."

"I knew you were more likely to have those horrible dreams now that John is away so I stayed. When he comes back I'll be fine sleeping."

"I don't know if he'll come back, mom."

"Why?"

"He was called back to the SGC." Elizabeth said when her mother helped her sit up in her hospital bed. "This things are never nothing. And John has already been here for five months now. There is no way noone has anything against keeping him in the Air Force if he's not useful anywhere."

"He is useful here, sweetheart." Susan Weir tried to reason with her daughter. "And obviousy a lot of people care about you because he is here all the time."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have problems of his own."

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't always think about the worst." Her mother scolded. "You've never been one tobe like that and you shouldn't start now. Especially since the doctors are hopefull to let you go home next week. Even if this is to be only for a few days between the rehab sessions."

"An then just visits for sessions and finally living at home full-time." Elizabeth finished. "Doesn't really matter that much. The best result they can manage is really close, mom, my hands are quite well, maybe I'll even be able to ride in a non electric wheelchair, but that's the extent of possible improvement. I will never be back to normal, mom, and nothing will sweeten it."

"You were an excellent negotiator and I'm sure you can go back to that when you fill fine."

"I know, I know. I've already had some offers since the word got out that I'll be mentally back to normal." Elizabeth smiled. "But what I saw, mother, where I was, what I did... Nothing I can do now would even compare."

"Elizabeth..."

"I know, I know. And I really am grateful to be alive and looking forward to be out of here." Elizabeth smiled widely. "I really am happy to be back to life and I think I can make it work and be happy. I'm not depressed."

"I'm really happy to her that. Now, you have rehab session in half an hour and you should change into your day clothes for it."

Susan Weir got really good at helping her daughter to change clothes although right now she wasn't really needed. Even getting the buttons, although still challenging, was doable now after right amount of warm up. Her arms were still not strong enough to use the wheelchair but it was looking more and more attainable goal now seeing how the therapy progressed.

"You did well now, Elizabeth." Susan said wheeling her daughter back to her room for a nap. "In a while you won't be dependable on batteries."

"But right now I'm happy to. My arms fell like they would hurt a lot tomorrow."

"I bet we can get you something for that in a few days." They both heard a familiar voice from the room and sped a little to go in.

"John!" Elizabeth smiled happily seeing him back. "By the smile on your face I gather the SGC didn't give you much trouble?"

John, after clearing it with O'Neill first, used the name 'SGC' around Mrs Weir almost from day one of her daughter's stay on Earth. She didn't know what it meant and wasn't allowed to repeat the name anywhere but since almost everyone that visited her daughter from the beginning was a part of Stargate programme and she was treated in a SGC connected hospital she would have heard something sooner or later. Now she still didn't know anything more than a name and a fact it was a central for Elizabeth's line of work before she was lost.

"No, they didn't." He admitted taking over and pushing her toards an open window. "In fact, they had some nice news for a change that I need to discuss with you two."

"Both of us?" Susan got curious.

"Yes. And It would be an exciting conversation so maybe we should let you rest after your therapy now, Elizabeth and then we'll talk. Over lunch would be nice. I'll go and get something nice. Italian?"

"John...?"

"Lis'beth, just trust me. See you soon."

"What was all that about?" Susan Weir asked when bouncy happy John left the room.

"I have now idea, mom." Elizabeth said moving to the armchair by the window for her rest. "His mind was always a mystery. One thing I know he looks like he's preparing something strange and funny."

"I guess we'll see in three hours. Now sleep."

"You'll sleep too?"

"I will. I'll go and lay down for a nap too." Susan said smiling. "Do you want a blanket?"

John came back a little over three hours later carrying take-out boxes for the three of them. He refused to talk until they have eaten all he brought and then insisted on moving to a comfortable setting before getting a stack of papers from his bag. And handing them to Mrs Weir.

"What is it, John?"

"I could talk with just Elizabeth about it, but we all knew that you should know everything too." John said. "It's a confidentiality agreement. Basically if you sign it you promise you'll never speak of what I'll tell you now or anything you may see or know in the future."

"Security clearance?" Elizabeth straightened a little, confused and surprised. "What is all this about?"

"You've been granted your's back, Elizabeth and they don'tneed you to sign again, according to the lawyers, so I didn't bring one for you. Your mother, on the other hand, needs to sign if she wants to hear what I have to say."

"Where do I sign?"

"The bottom, ma'am." John instructed and witnessed the older woman sign. "Nice. Now I can tell you both at the same time." He smiled.

"So say it already, please."

"Relax, Elizabeth." He sat back. "You've been invited to come back to Atlantis."

"Atlantis? Is that some kind of base?"

"What?! It can't be!" Elizabeth protested. "Working in the proggramme requires physical stats I will never meet again and you know it, John." She got worked up. "It's a little cruel to flaunt it in front of me now, you know..."

"I'm not kidding, Elizabeth." John put his hand on hers and started massaging, which he knew relaxed her a lot. "A lot of people worked hard on it and you've got clearance to go there. The president himself approved that transfer. If you want it. Nobody will push you."

"What does all of that mean?" Susan asked curiously seeing her daughter suddenly scared and unsure.

"It means Elizabeth can go back to Atlantis. It's where she worked for the three years before she went missing." John smiled to the older woman. "And the invitation has been extended to you as well, Mrs Weir."

"No." Elizabeth said calmly but firmly. "I'm staying here, John. You can tell them I'm not coming back."

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scolded.

"I've made my decision, mother. I'm going to the balcony for some air."

Both Susan and John watched Elizabeth leave the room without another word. She was visibly agitated by the news and obviously something bothered her.

"I'm sorry, John." Mrs Weir apoligised. "She's been having nightmares this night and barely slept. Thet's probably why she's so angry at the world." She said knowning that just after physical therapy Elizabeth was just fine emotionally and the problem went much deeper than lack of sleep.

"I don't understand her." John admitted. "she's always loved the place. I didn't think she would even consider not going."

"I think she wants to go back, really. It's just... she's having a hard time accepting her limitations now."

"But the therapy is going good, right?"

"It's going much better than the doctors ever imagined, but still, she's going to stay in the wheelchair the rest of her life. Maybe that's the problem." Weir said sadly. "She told me it would be impossible to go back to what she did before getting lost."

"They might have pulled a few strings tomake it possible. Actually I think they pulled a lot of strings to make it happen, but the thing is they did it. And I bet everyone there did their part bevcause we all wan ther home."

"You mean Atlantis, right? How far is it?"

"Very far, ma'am, I won'tlie to you. There is only one way to get there and communications are rare but the place is beginning to be more like a colony now than the military and research base it used to be. Actually from what I can remember it was always your daughter's dream to see it like that. I just hope she doesn't throw this opportunity away."

"I'll give her a moment to cool down and I'll talk to her." Susan put a comforting hand on John's arm. "I'll get her to rethinkher decision. Can you wait one more day?"

"Does that mean you think she should go back there?"

"Yes, I do. I hae a feeling Atlantis is the place Elizabeth was finally happy. Not to mention I want to see her happy and be there with her."

"I'd like that too. And general O'Neill will be happy to see you too." John hugged Mrs Weir. "I can wait for her answer. The next opening is in four days so that means we would need to be ready to go then. I've got transport covered. I think me being here is not conductive right now. I'll go and pick some things for O'Neill and I'll be back before bedtime."

"I'd appreciate that. As much as she is furious right now she really sleeps much better when you're here."

"I'll be here."

Susan Weir gave her daughter a good hour before she joined her on the balcony.

"You know, I used to spend hourson a balcony overlooking the City." Elizabeth said when Susan sat beside her on a chair. "The view is unbelievable and strangely calming. Even during the first serious attack I felt good there, safe, calm."

"Then you should go back there, sweetheart."

"I can't, mom. I'm an invalid and they don't take people like me to those kind of missions."

"John says they know your situation and got it sorted out. You can really go there."

"Mom..."

"You can go back..."

"I can't be a burden to them for the rest of my life, mother!" Elizabeth snapped. "I need care and they have much better things to do than taking care of a paralysed worthless former leader!" She started crying and hidher face in her hands embarassed. "They shouldn't wase time on me."

"John - " Susan started.

"John stayed here much too long." Elizabeth whispered between tears. "He should be there doing his job, what he's good at and he's stuck here with me. He's stayed too long already."

"Elizabeth... If John,or Teyla, or even Rodney... If anyone from them was paralysed, would you say they were useless and get them out?" Susan asked warmly after a little silence.

"Of course not! They can give a lot of insight, they can train people..."

"So why can't you believe they would think the same about you?" Mrs Weir put a hand on her daughter's cheek and turned her towards her face. "Elizabeth, they obviously miss you and think you can still contribute. Let them live you back." She said firmly.

"I don'twant them to feel they need to take care of me." Elizabeth whispered. "I'm not the same and I'll never be. I can't meet their expectations when I'm like this."

"I don't think they expect you to be anything else than alive and with them, sweetheart. I know you were happy there and I think you can be happier there than here no matter what you can and can't do. And I want to see you happy."

"It's not that simple, mom."

"It actualy is. Look, I know it seems scary now but you can do that. And if you feel worse, if you want to come back here after some time that's okay, they can't hold you there against your will. But not to even try? That's not you. You went there in the first place. You led the people there."

"Okay." Elizabeth said after a moment's hesitation.

"Okay?"

"I will try to make it work."

"Does that mean I'm going to see the place you love so much?"

"Yes, mom, you can tell John we go when we can." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"You can tell him yourself, I'm sure he'd like to hear it from you personally." Susan hugged her daughter. "He promised to be back here before you go to sleep."

"Do you have everything we need?" Susan was starting to panick a little. "I think we don't have alll the doctor's reports and we need to go in five minutes."

"All the medical reports were already transferred to the SGC, Mrs Weir." John tried to calm her. "You just need to check if you've taken everything you need from your home. Don't be nervous, ifyou need any additional clothes there is plenty going around Atlantis."

"Elizabeth, you sure I took everything you'll need?"

"I have more than enough." Elizabeth said quietly. "Can we go already?"

"I think... I think I checked everything." Susan said beaming. "We can ask for someone to help now. I don't think all those things I had brought up here can be taken by John alone."

"We wouldn't need to move them, really." John smiled wickedly.

"What have you managed to prepare, John?" Elizabeth whined.

"I just asked the closest F-304 if they will be by today so they can give us a lift to the SGC." He answered pushing another box towards the rest and putting a small device on top of it."

"My mother doesn't have the implant, John."

"She has now." John noticed the blank expression on Susan's face. "All the tests I said you needed to go through before going to Atlantis... One of them was in order to insert a beacon for the transportation method you're about to experience."

"Transportation method?"

Just then, before John could answer, his phone started ringing.

"Yeah, we'll all ready to go. You should have three people here and … seven additional beacons for our cargo... yeah, directly to the gateroom would be nice if you can, our opening is in ten minutes. Thanks. See you soon I hope. Sheppard out." John closed his cell and turned to both women. "Don't worry, Mrs Weir. Whatever happens is completely safe. We'll be in the SGC before you can..."

Susan watched in awe and a little scared as the strange light appeared and she felt a strange sensation of being pulled.

"... say transport. Okay,we're there."

"Where are we?"

Elizabeth looked around seeing alll the blank grey walls and she felt strangely happy and excited. The huge spinning wheel in the centre of the room was everything she was secretly wishing for for the last months. It meant she was going home, that she was going to be back where she belonged. Maybe it would be different tha before, more challenging, but she was still going home to a place and people she loved.

"It's actually the SGC, mother. Specifically the gate room." She explained. "And the big thing in the middle is actually what we call a Stargate. We'll go through this to Atlantis. Don't worry, it doesn't feel much different that what you experienced a minute ago."

While John started sorting through the boxes and helping an airman to lift them on the MALP General Landry came through the door with several of the SGC personnell. They first welcomed Mrs Weir and then turned to Elizabeth to welcome her back and at the same time say goodbye before her going back to Atlantis.

"They're waiting for you in Atlantis, Elizabeth." Hank said. "They did a hell of a job to make it happen and I was against it at the beginning, I have to confess. But now I see it will be good both for you and for them."

"Good how?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"They need a woman's hand out there if you catch my drift." He winked. "And Carter is a little preoccupied right now so you'll be a godsend. Also, I think they could use another Ancient translator that would help the scientists which you proved you can. Apparently most of them can't really work with Rodney on a daily basis."

The last statement actually madde Elizabeth laugh. She could just see Rodney annoying all the people around him even when he wanted to be nice. Yes, maybe she could do that.


	23. Chapter 23

The forming of the newly opened wormhole was always a beautiful event for Elizabeth but she understood why her mother was scared the first time. The first time she saw the vortex and then the wormhoole itself Elizabeth was terrified. The fact she was thrown into a serious situation and given command at the same time she learned about aliens surely didn't help with her fears and surprise.

"What is that?" Susan whispered after taking several steps back.

"That's what we're going to go through to get to Atlantis. It's called a wormhole and was developed by a race that came a long time before us. I'll tell you everything about them when we get there." Elizabeth said moving her wheelchair so that it faced the device. "There was not enough time to tell you about everything you should know when you live in the City of the Ancients but we'll have enough time once we get there. And more importantly everyone would be able to answer almost every question you have there."

"Okay, that's your time, Elizabeth, the shield in Atlantis has been lowered and you can go through." Landry said. Good luck out there."

"Thak you, general. I'll need it."

"They'll need it." Hank mumbled qietly earning himself a little annoyed stare from Weir but then a subsequent smile. "Go."

Elizabeth moved her chair towards the ramp with slight apprehension. She was worried the wheels would not move well on the surface but when the MALP went up and crossed the event horizon she noticed a cardboard plate with a rubber covering has been added on part of the ramp. She smiled widely seeing how everyone seemed to think about everything before the problem even arised. This could work, she understood suddenly again.

The sensation of being transported by the stargate was like a welcome home for her. She knew her mother was escorted through the gate by John. The first time was always an event even though the fixed gate didn't throw matter anymore. When they emerged on the other side Elizabeth was instantly in awe. She missed this place and it was almost the same she saw it last. Almost nothing changed, at least from where she was now.

There was, however, a huge number of people gathered in all directions, on all the stairs and peeking through from all the adjoining corridors. Elizabeth instantly teared up. Through her watery eyes she saw Teyla, Rodney and Jennifer, Ronon and Carson standing in the middle of the Gateroom. There were flowers somewhere, there were cheers and whistles, there was clapping from everywherebut Elizabeth seemed to see only them. When she realised everything there was for her and that her closest friends were chosen as the immediate welcoming committee she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Susan Weir's first instinct was to run to herdaughter but John stopped her and made sure she witnessed as Elizabeth's friends, one by one came closer and embraced her warmly. They all had equally tearful eyes and all were reluctant to even leave Elizabeth's side when the other wanted to come closer. The last one was Ronon who didn't cry and didn't throw himself at Weir. He came closer slowly, kneeled beside the wheelchair and suddenly picked her up in his arms.

"Ronon! Whate are you doing?!" Jennifer shouted scared. "You're gonna..."

"Somebody get the wheelchair." Ronon just said and moved towards the great stairwell towards the control room. "You should be up there."

Elizabeth was too overwhelmed to do anything but she put her arms around the Satedan's neck and held tight. Not because she feared he would drop her but it because it was the only way she knew how to convey her thankness. When he put her down back into the wheelchair she found herself in the control room area and the clapppng resumed.

"Good to see you back, Doctor Weir." Chuck said coming closer and handing her a set of earpiece, small clip looking like an asgard beam locator and a small remote-like device. "I think everyone here will agree with me that you should never have left."

"The cheers and clapping erupted again and other people started to come closer and welcome her back. A lot of them came with flowers which went to Elizabeth's mother standing beside her daughter. Most of them were taken care of by the crew from the control room,organised by Chuck. Most of them went straight to the balcony which started to look like an overgrown hydroponic garden. Some, however, seemed to disappear into one of the hallways.

"Chuck, do you know if our luggage was brought somewhere from the gateroom area?" Elizabeth asked. "I would hate for it to stay in the way."

"It's been taken care of, ma'am." The young techncian stated with a smile. "Just like the flowers. We made sure there will still be a way to drive onto the balcony for you."

"It would be hard, there are stairs to the balcony."

"That wouldn't be a problem. Soldiers took a little project last week that had taken care of it."

"What?"

"You'll see soon." Said a familiar female voice from behind the awaiting crowd. "Okay, people! That's it for now! You'll have lots of time to talk with Doctor Weir from tomorrow on. Get back to where you're supposed to be and let her breathe and settle, please. That's right, go on." She added when the crowd started dispersing.

"General Carter!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily and then stopped before saying anything else. "Are you...?"

"Yes, I am." Sam caressed her rather prominent stomach. "It's a little miracle."

"What are you kids talking about?"

"Jack O'Neill you finally did it, you bastard." Weir laughed warmly. "I always thought you waited too loong but obviously God is on your side."

"You're not even gonna ask who is the father?" Sam teased.

"It' not like it could have been anone else really. And I kind of assumed." Elizabeth said looking at them both hugging. She noticed then a golden band on both their fingers. "I see I missed your wedding..."

"You're not gonna miss anything more, Elizabeth." Jack declared. "We're gonna make sure you don't."

"And it's not really general Carter now, I'd prefer Sam if you will."

"Elizabeth. And I must really thank you for getting them back, Sam." Elizabeth said quietly. "I don't think I'm up to talking with all of them today."

"I think it's time for you to lie down for a while, sweetheart." Susan said worriedly feeling how cold her daughter's hand was. "You're drained and you should sleep."

"Your quarters were prepared for you and John went to make sure all your things made it there." Jack said. "We've prepared your old place, just made some modifications allowed by the Atlantis overall design. You should be comfortable. You know where it is, so..."

Jack wanted to say more but he was interrupted by Ronon picking Elizabeth up again and carrying her towards the transporters with a mumbled 'It would be faster'. Chuck immediately picked up the wheelchair and Carson, who came by a moment before took Susan and the whole group moved on. By the time they got off the transporter Elizabeth was fast asleep and noone seemed eager to wake her up even to present the modified room. She had lots of time to actually look it over herself.

Satedan put Elizabeth gently on the bed in a position her mother recommended and the young technician moved the wheelchair close to the bed according to her directions. Then he briefly showed the place to the older woman explaining basics of using the tech that she would need for the night and morning as well as giving her an earpiece. He offered to help in anything she needed since he was scheduled to be on call this night.

When both men left Susan was tempted to pull back the drapes to see what view was there from the windows but decided to wait for her daughter for the grand tour. She just checked on her daughter once more, draped the comforter closer over her,kissed her cheek and went to the adjoining room to her own bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth woke up feeling much more rested than she did in the last half year. Actually more rested than she remembered feeling in the last decade or maybe more. She wanted to leap out of bed for a morning run but when she tried to get out of bed she suddenly remembered that her legs were not working. There was a moment of panic, then one of despair at the realization and at last there was a small smile of acceptance.

She noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had the day before which meant she must have fallen asleep before coming into the room. It was a moment she took to look more closely at her surroundings. Te room was really familiar. She moved to her wheelchair as fast and as smoothly as she could. It was getting easier and easier every day and an ability to do some things by herself was giving some hope on being at least mostly independent in the future.

Moving the chair towards where she knew must have been a window she noticed the lights were coming on by themselves wherever she went. The curtains were easy to pull aside and suddenly Elizabeth was presented with a wonderful wiev of Atlantis coming to life in the morning. She knew this specific wiev by heart after all the time she spent here.

"It's my room..." She whispered starting to tear up. "They gave us my old place..."

"Hello, darling." Susan Weir said happy to see her daughter out of bed by herself. "How did you sleep?"

"Actually, good, mom." The younger woman answered squeezing her mother's hand. "Look, how beautiful it all is, mom." She pointed to the spires that were visible through the glass. "I used to wake up to it for three years. They put me in my own room."

"It's big and nice."

"Actually I don't remember there being another door in my room, but the view is unmistakeable." Elizabeth said her eyes never leaving the outside. "I don't remember anything from yesterday after Ronon picked me up. What happened?"

"You were asleep almost as soon as he did that, Elizabeth. He carried you to a strange little room he called a transporter, then here. Actually you slept through the night without any nightmare for the first time since you were taken off the sedatives." Susan kneeled down by her daughter and embraced her affectionately. "I'm so happy we're here, sweetheart. Coming here seems to have good effects on you even this soon."

"I feel home, mom, I feel good here. I just hope I can be useful so that I can earn my keep here."

"You will, you will. You just need to find your footing here and you'l obviously be allright."

"General Landry mentioned some translating job that needs to be done."

"There you go." Susan encouraged. "Does that require anything besides the brain?"

"I'll be able to get to where I need by myself mostly, if that's what you are worried about." Elizabeth calmed. "I'llprobably need some more physicla therapy on my fingers before I'll be able to do it usefully effective with it, though."

"Then you'll get the therapy and you'll be doing something else in the meantime then." Susan stood up and moved Elizabeth's chair towards the adjoining bathroom. "We need to get you cleaned up and changed into some other clothes."

"What's the rush?"

"We're having a meeting with Mister Woolsey in an hour and we still need to eat something before that."

"What would Richard want from us?"

"Then you're scheduled for your physical therapy so that you have no time to loose all the improvement you've worked so long for." The woman completely ignored the earlier question. "And I think there still were some people that wanted to say their welcomes and I promised them we'llget lunch with them in the mess haal wherever that actually is."

"Mother!" Elizabeth swatted her mother's hands away as she started to unbutton her daughter's blouse. "I can do that myself and you know it. And you should tell me what do we have to talkabout with Richard Woolsey."

"He promised to get me something to do as well."

"You don't have to do anything here."

"Neither do you."

The argument was one Elizabeth couldn't just disapprove of. Her mother must have felt bad about all the work others did for them also. Doing something would at least justify their stay here.

The thing Elizabeth noticed when they moved into the bathroom was that there was some furniture moved into it and mostof the facilities were moved down so that she was able to get easily to evet single one of them. There was also an additional stool standing in the shower stall which would let her sit there.

"They really seem to have thought of everything, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, they did." Elizabeth whispered full of emotion. "Let's get it done, before we're late. I'd hate to waste Richard's time."

Just when Elizabeth was finishing buttining up her shirt and leaning to grab her blazer the door chimed.

"Just swipe your hand over the glowing panel by the door, mom." Elizabeth instructed. "I guess they already managed to key them to our use."

Susan Weir got to the door and warily did as instructed. The door obediently opened and she saw the young technician from yesterday, Chuck, with two stacked trays in his hands.

"Hello, I brought some breakfast, ma'am." He said. "I hope I don't interrupt. I just thought you'd both appreciate a qiuet meal without hords of people interrupting."

"And you just came now because the coffee was just brewed?" Susan asked leading the young man towards the table in the middle of the room.

"I know you have a meeting with Mister Woolsey in half an hour so I thought now would be just the optimum."

"You know about our meeting?"

"You must get used to lack of privacy here, mother." Elizabeth laughed happily. "Especially the control room crew, they know practically everything."

"I just hope I brought a set that would suit you." Chuck said starting to retreat to the door.

"I'm sure you did, Chuck. Thank you very much." Elizabeth smiled. "See you soon."

"Very nice young man." Susan said sitting at the table and opening the bottom container.

"He is." Elizabeth answered sorting through her own plate. "And seems like he remembered what I used to eat every morning. He even checked my medical history it seems. The coffee is decaf."

Elizabeth's mother smiled because when she tasted her drink it was a full, normal coffee intead of decaf. She had to admit it was really good one. The meal was always rather good and there were some unusual flavors detectable that she had never tasted before. Elizabeth had a meal she had always loved, Susan remembered,but it seemed to be a little changed accordingly to her doctor's reccommendations.

When they finished Susan wanted to do something with the plates but Elizabeth just assured her they will get it back to the mess hall some other time. She led her mother through the door towards the transporter and then from the transporter to Woolsey's office without any doubt. She still knew exactly where to go in Atlantis.

When Richard welcomed them both wery warmly, especially warmly for him, it wasn't Elizabeth that he had a business with. Elizabeth understood it very soon and excused herself from his office, supposedly to visit the technicians from the control room. She went on the catwalk and stopped for a moment to armide the gate room. The view was different than se remembered but she was higher then. She made a conscious effort to throw that kind of thoughts away. It was counterproductive if she wanted to make a new life here right now.

"You see -" Elizabeth heard Chuck explaining smething to one of the younger techs she didn't recognize. Must have been new. "- you open this directory whatever you want to do, it's a kind of lobby to the whole system. Then you lookfor what you need on the central panel."

"There is tons of the stuff and I'm not really good in Ancient." The young woman almost cried. "I told them I'm not suitable to do this job, getting all the info for Dr McKay."

"Maybe I can help." Elizabeth said from behind her silencing chuck with a hand sign. "I've finished my assignment for today and if you transfer the portion of the text I can take it and get it in English."

The young woman never even looked back, she just transferred a file to a datapad that was laying beside her laptop on the console. Then she just handed it back to Elizabeth.

"I'll return it as fast as I can."

The sound of the electric chair finally picked up the woman's attention. She noticed who has just taken her pad and moved to stop Weir, but Chuck stopped her instead.

"Let her. She wanted to help out. And she's a great translator." He added.

Elizabeth went towards the balcony. She knew she wouldn't be able to get down the short flight of stairs, but she wanted at least to be close to the great window. When she got to the brink she moved to put the brakes but she noticed a small ramp covering the far side of the stairs a little wider than she actually needed. She moved down carefully, then started looking around the gateroom. There were a lot of short flights of stairs like this one and, curiously, each one of them had a similar ramp prepared.

"The military contingent got the idea." Samantha Carter said from behind Elizabeth. "They asked and Woolsey agreed. They worked on it surprisingly well considering it was both the marines and air force." The woman smiled. "Wanted to make it easier for you to move through the City."

Elizabeth was speechless. It seemed everyone put their effort towards her being back here.

"Where were you going?"

"I wanted to get to the balcony and do this translation there..." Elizabeth snapped out of her musings to answer Sam's question. "I would like to help somehow."

"The balcony is good. A little crowded with all the flowers, but I bet you can find some place there to park."

"Actually, we didn't have any time yesterday..." Weir started unsure if Carter even wanted to talk or if they were on the friendly enough base to start that conversation.

"I'd love to sit and catch up, Elizabeth." Sam answered with a smile moving with the other woman towards the balcony door. "Beyond Jennifer and Teyla there is hardly anyone I've got close here, despite months of being stationary."

"There are many women in the City, I think."

"Not really my age or expperience, so..."

"I think I know what you mean." Elizabeth smiled a little sadly. "When I came here there were a lot of people but Teyla was the closest to me. Maybe not in age, as you know. We are way more experienceed in that regard." They both shared a laugh from the characteristics they shared. "But she was a leader and had some loss, as well as similar kind of responsibility. Even then it seemed I was different and it was hard to talkto anyone. You, now, on the other hand you're pregnant and a former leader and probably still older than a lot of those women. Am I close?"

"Nice to know someone understands."

They were sitting by the railing, in the midst of all the flowers the inhabitants of the City got for Elizabeth the day before,so they didn't really need to cover the silence. They were comfortable to just sit and watch the City.

"I hope you're happy being married to Jack." Elizabeth prodded. When she noticed questioning glance directed towards her she decided to explain some things. "My mother told me you got married before the City returned here."

"Yes, I am." Sam smiled. "I'm just surprised we've waited this long. We were involved some time before I came here and I can't really get why marrying was an option half a year ago but not three years. We were in similar positions considering the chain of command but now it doesn't seem to matter... Anyway, it's the best decision I've ever made."

"Was it planned?" Elizabeth asked motioning to Sam's pregnant stomach. "I mean... you've always loved your job and you did seem always busy and happy doing it..."

"It was not." Sam admitted. "We both thought about having children but after series of tests we were told I would not be able to have children. So we worked on stopping all thoughts about not being able to have our own. He had Cassie, so we were a kind of parents... We knew even if we decided on a child we would need totime it right, tying all the loose ends before, but considering my health we just stopped using protection. I was here, actually during all the commoton with the rogue Genii when I learned about our little miracle."

"You had to be extremely happy."

"Actually, I was terrified. Of anything going wrong, of my body being to banged up to carry it to term... Thank God I had Carson and Jennifer here taking care of my every worrisome symptom or I would have gone insane."

"It seems you are close to the birth date?"

"Yes. From what I understand even if anything happens right now Carson is confident he can safely deliver the baby by C-section so I am a little calmer." Sam noticed Elizabeth's face fell. "Am Imaking you sad, Elizaabeth?"

"A little." Weir admitted. "But don't think bad about it It's my fault. I waited a long time to start a family, always thought theere was something else that was more important at the moment, always thinking I will have time in the future. Now the future is here and my time has ran out."

"You age is not that deperate, Elizabeth, just lookat me..."

"With everything that happened in the last year, Sam... I didn't even... I didn't even regained my period, Sam. My chance on kids has come and gone." She wiped at her eyes. "Iguess I should be grateful I'm alive, but the truth is I don't think getting into a relationship now would be fair."

"What?"

"I con't be a fully functional spouse, Sam, I am someone that would need constant care for the rest ofmy life. Actually, I would probably need more and more help as the years go by. I would be a burden, nothing more."

"Don't be ridiculus!" Sam wasoutraged. "Surely you know how much you can be and do here. And you'll get you feet here again, so to speak. Don't close off on every relationship here just because you can't run or jump."

"I can't even write properly, Sam."

"There are programs that interpret spoken words, if you need it. But fromwhat I heard you are doing much better in using your fingers every time you go to your physical therapy."

"I know, Sam, but still..."

"Just promise me you'd not say no to a relationship just because you're goingto be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life, okay?" Sam took Elizabeth's hands in hers and begged. "You're living here, now and it's a place you'll be almost fully active as long as any of us are concerned. Being unable to walk is unimportant."

"You're so insistent on it... Do you know something I don't?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. "Sam...?"

"No, nothing!" Sam denied a little too fast for Weir's liking. "Maybe except for one small thing... I have brought you something."

Elizabeth sensed that there was something entirely else that Carter didn't want to talk about but she let it slide. It seemed to be important to the other woman and it didn't seem to be something bad soanyway there was no alarm. She looked instead on Carter's outstretced hand.

"What is it?" She asked indicating the small milky stone being offered to her. "Looks similar to some Asgard technology."

"It's based on the original Asgard beam control stone, yes." Sam started grinning like a kid showing off his new painting. "But it is severly modified to suit the new purpose."

"Which is...?"

"The crew of the Hammond, with assistance from the Atlantis science department managed to install an Asgard beaming technology here in the City. The generator is based in the central tower, under the stairs to be exact. By the way I don't really understand why would the Ancients leave so much space without using it at least as a storage compartment. Anyway..."

"Under the stairs from the gate to the control room?"

"Exactly. Actually Chuck found the place for us. We were looking for space in front of the display and he came upwith the idea. And knowing what was it for really did help with it."

"We have an Asgard beaming capability in the City?" Elizabeth grinned. "It is great! We won't need to rely on the Hammond or any other ship for transporting all the heavy cargo!"

"That to..." Sam agreed, speechless. "But it's not the main reason we did it."

"And that would be..."

"It's your personal transport." Sam said simply.

"What?"

"We've put it together so that you can move fast throughout the whole city if you need." Sam said and pushed a darker spot on the stone. "Here you can access the map of the City. We decided to input some instant points, as you see they're level and section so you will know where they are. Another option is choosing from the map but it takes more time to get the place right, so... Elizabeth?"

Sam looked at Weir concerned after she received no answer. Elizabeth was silently crying, unsuccessfully trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Sam asked again and then embraced the other woman as best as she could with Elizabeth in a wheelchair and her with a huge belly. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you, thank you all so much..." Elizabeth started sobbing.

Sam couldn't even say how much they were sitting there like that,but it certainly took a lot of time, because the sun managed to travel most of the horizon in the meantime. After Elizabeth managed to calm down they sat there sharing funny and sometimes scary stories from their times in the Atlantis. At some point John and Jack found them and gave them trays of food then leaving them alone again, understanding it was no time to intrude. It felt good.

After almost a full day of talking with occasional breaks for Carter to stretch her legs and visit a toilet, at which she whined a lot, they finally separated. Sam went back to find Jack and Elizabeth decided to stay a little longer to do at least part of the translation before going to bed. It took a lot of time to get back into Ancient, but it gave her a lot of pleasure and sense of accomplishment. Studying this language was one of her favourite hobbies since the first day in Antarctica. During the time onAtlantis she became quite good in deciphering every new phrase or sentence. Now it was taking a lot of time but after an hour or so it started to feel much more familiar. She finally decided to retire for the night after most of the City lights dimmed considerably and she saw Chuck nerviously checking on her every few minutes through the windows.

"Chuck" She said moving through the control room. "Aren't you supposed to be off duty by now?"

"Technically yes,, but I promised the general I will see you back to your place." The young man said honestly still tapping on his keyboard. "And since I'm still here I thought I might as well do something useful."

"Thank you, I will get to my quarters by myself." Weir smiled. "I didn't finish this but can you leave it here for me for the morning? I did some of it and the young woman I took it from might want to take whatever I managed to do. I'll finish it tomorrow first thing."

"I know she would be thrilled. She's got some problems with Ancient still despite the lessons."

"Some people just don't have predispositions for it just like I wouldn't really know how to fix thse consoles."

"Good night ma'am."

"Night, Chuck."


	25. Chapter 25

With all the small changes made by people for her benefit getting to the right place in the City was really no problem at all. She got there in no time and managed to get herself to the bed and move onto it, deciding the day was the good kind of tiring and to make it happen the next day as well.

Soon her routine managed to stabilize. She would travel to the control room every morning to do some translations for the techs, she would eat a late breakfast with Sam and her mother, leaving Jack and John for their usual workouts the men took after an early meal. She would then go back to work by some workstation with scientists. By the time for lunch she would be immersed into work just like before leaving and John would get her to the mess for a meal and then dessert on the nearby balcony. Then she would takea quick nap on the balcony followed by another part of translating work in the control room. The evenings they would all usually spend together – all the senior staff, leaders, friends... With all the tech and games and movies avilable they didn't happen to be bored even once during the lot of days she was back. The only exception were days where John and his team were off-world, when Elizabeth would just work on something more.

Then the day came when John and his team just had to take Jack to some planet to negotiate a treaty so that left Woolsey, Sam, Susan Weir and the doctors waiting for the movie to start on an evening. Sam was restless from the very morning even more than ususal when Jack was not in the City. Just after the title of some unknown movie showed there was an alarm sounding from the speakers, calling the med team to prepare. Carson and Jennifer leaped from their seats to the door and left the rest alone.

"There is only one team out right now..." Elizabeth whispered scaredly. "John's team negotiating the treaty."

"And Jack is with them." Sam said standing up with a lot of trouble. "We need togo and find out what is going on."

"Sam, you've been feeling strange all day, maybe you should stay and I'd check and call you with everything I can find out."

"Elizabeth is right, Samantha" Susan said putting her hands on the younger woman's arms and leading her back to the couch. "You shouldn't make it more exhausting than it needs to be."

When Sam finally nodded Elizabeth took out her Asgard stone and chose the control room from the quick menu. She was instantly enveloped with a bright light and found hersef transported into a busy room, where Carson was talking with the people on the other side taking a raport of the obvious casualties. The situation was really bad, judging by his face. Richard Woolsey was coordinating something as well, so she didn't ask him what was going on, so as not to disturb the effective action.

"The information came several minutes ago." Said a familiar voice from behind her. She recognized Kanaan. "From what we know there was some kind of earthquake and several buildings have collapsed."

"How many dead?" She figured the question would have to be asked at some point so it could as well be now. "What about the team?"

"Teyla managed to get out from under the debris by herself but she is injured. She is trying to help. McKay was just entering the building so he's the one relying the information, but it seems he has a broken leg and some trouble breathing. Ronon, Sheppard and O'Neill are still inside. They were in the middle so it can be some time until they dig them out."

"Do... do we know if they're alive, is there any contact?" Eliabeth's voice broke a little but she managed to turn into a crysis mode quite fast.

"No, there is no contact, doctor Weir." Woolsey said coming closer to the two. "There was something that resembled the transmission at one point but doctor McKay says the inhabitants of the planet build their constructions from a strange composit that may block most transmissions. So there is no way of knowing."

"Thank God Teyla and Rodney are there, working on some solution." Elizabeth whispered.

"We're getting a team of combat engineers to help with the situations, Keller is putting medical team and all the necessary equipment ready as we speak. The Hammond has just left."

"The Hammond? You think the asgard sensors might be able to pickup the lifesigns and beam them out ito the open? Even despite this strange building material?"

"It's worth a shot. It would be about two hours before they get there but from the blueprints we got it's still the best chance right now. The digging team would not get to them for at least another five hours even if there are no additional surprises and problems."

"Oh my God..."

"They will be all right, Elizabeth." Richard looked her straight in the eyes. "They are the best at getting out of any problems alive."

"I know. What now?"

"Now we wait for the results of the actions we started. We can't do anything more, Elizabeth. You were in my position once, you know how frustrating it is but that's how it is right now."

"I'll go to Sam, tell her what we know now." Elizabeth said turning to rejoin Sam.

"Ma'am..." One of the technicians from the Control Room stopped her just before she was about to use her stone to get back to Sam. "Ma'am, I think you should have it." He said handing her an earpiece. "I'll keep you informed as anything new comes here."

"Thank you." She used her whole willpower just to be able to smile to the young man. "We'd appreciate it."

She returned to the rec room toto find Sam and her mother in each other arms, the older woman quiertly comforting the younger.

"What's happened?" Sam asked immediately.

Elizabeth relayed all the information she gathered during her visit and tried to encourage Sam that their friends would be alll right in the end but she was also scared. They have always got out of trouble but it seemed like this time it would be a tough work to get them out. And Elizabeth felt tightening in her chest. She didn't want her mother to worry about apossible panick attack so she moved to the window and put her hand on the comforting material of the walls. She felt wrong, but she was able to mostly control her breathing. Her hands shook when she lifted them to the erpiece almost half an hour later.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper to keep the conversation from Sam.

"Doctor Keller came back with doctor McKay and Teyla. She says doctor Beckett removed them from the site and wanted them taken care of before there are more casualties."

"Any progress in digging out the rest of the team?"

"They managed to remove a lot of the building, but it's still much deeper to get before they can search for them. They found several people from the planet, in the debris, alredy dead."

"Anyone found alive?"

"No, not yet, ma'am."

"Thank you for the information." Elizabeth turned her earpiece off.

Weir looked back to the couch and noticed Sam and her mother had both fallen asleep so she decided not to wake them. It would be better for both of them to rest as long as they could. The truth was Elizabeth didn't know how calm could she really be delivering the news. She managed to grew very fond of Carter during all the time they used to spent together lately and she would like to tell er that her husband would be okay and would come home soon. She was not so sure. On the other hand there was also her own worry about the ones injured or trapped on the planet,especially, she had to admit, for John. She took out her Asgard stoneand chose to be transported toapointright outside the infirmary, to check on her friends and maybe in the process calm herslef down a little.

They were, thankfully, both conscious and Jennifer felt even comfortable enough about Rodney to attend to Teyla first.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth came towards the scientist, who was sitting on one of the beds,drinking from a cup provided by one of the nurses. "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to be back..." The scientists sentence was interrupted by a wracking cough. "Oh my god, this will kill me."

"Do you want me to get someone? Jennifer is in the next room."

"No, it's just some dust I inhaled when everything was going to hell. Apparently I need to rest and cough it up and it would be allright."

"What about your leg? Isn't anyone going to get it taken care of?" Elizabeth looked at the big tear in his pant leg and blood soked into a thick bandage. "It looks bad."

"Looks being the operative word here, apparently." Rodney grumbled and Elizabeth suddenly felt much better. If he was starting to grumble then he was coming back to his own self. Jennifer scanned me and said it's just a bad sprain with a beaten muscle and severe cut. She went to take care of Teyla before me." He whined eliciting a smile from Elizabeth.

"I'm happy you're okay, Rodney, and I bet she is too."

"They didn't even give me a sedative!"

"You're still in shock, Rodey, you don't need it yet."

"But...!"

"No 'buts', Rodney!" She changed into a crysis mode. "Now, you tell me what happened out there."

"It was a second, Elizabeth. One moment I was walking out for a breath of fresh air and the next everything shook terribly. Before I or anyone could do anything this huge building serving as the towns hall startedfalling apart." Rodney coughed a little before continuing. "The first thing I saw after the dust stayred to fall were people running from all directions. They have obviously never experienced anything like it and were seriously terrified. They started digging in the debris right away,without anyone telling them to. Teyla was trapped really shallow and with some help she got out quickly. I know she was going to join me so she was probably on one of the higher levels."

"How tall was the building? It couldn't have been tall if Teyla was taken out that quickly."

"No, actually it wasn't more than two levels above the ground. Almost the whole structure is what's under ground. There were about seven underground levels. The chambers we were invited to were on the second lowest level. There si no way to know how the structure there might have behaved or if the ground didn't cave in on them. There was a severe lowering of the ground level in the vicinity of the building so there is a high probability that it did."

Digging them out is going to be hard and dangerous then." Elizabeth whispered with defeat. "The Hammond really is their best chance."

"I'm afraid so." Rodney agreed. "We can't even be sure that trying to dig them out wouldn't cause more harm than good especially with what we saw about the building's structure."

"Maybe we should talk to Richard, tell him to stop the operation, wait for the ship to get them out with beams."

"They have to do everything they can. Especially if digging them out might turn out to be the only viable solution."

"Why would that be, Rodney? It's much safer to beam them out than to risk collapsing the structure underground more than it already is."

"Because the same reason that we can't get radios to work down there might prevent the Hammond from locking onto any lifesigns, Elizabeth. We don't really know anything more about that material than that it blocks communications. We don't know if the beaming technology would be powerful enough to work through that, even if the sensors will be enough to locate them. There may also be a possibility that the beam would work but the sensors wouldn't be able to pinpoint their location!"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth eventually cut his tirade. "Rodney,dont worry, they will be all right, all of them. John, Jack and Ronon would be here by tomorrow and they would eventually be alll right." She said in her best Doctor Weir voice. "The only question is when and by what means, but they will come back her and they will be okay. Now I see Jennifer is ready to take care of youso you can get better right away. Don't worry and recover, okay?"

"O-okay." Rodney said a littlecalmer now. "I'll be here if anyone needs me."

"I'll have that in mind. I will go to Teyla now?" Elizabeth said looking to Keller for confirmation and received a nod. "No doubt you'll get some sedatives now, so sleep well."

Elizabeth watched as Jennifer first let herself be embraced by Rodney. The couple was seriously cute and Weir felt wave of happiness for them. Both really deserved to have someone there for them. And with both of them being civilian crew there was nothing anyone could have or do against it.

She moved to the ajoining cubicle from where Jennifer came and noticed Teyla laying under the blanket with several visible bandages on her arms and lots of cuts on her face.

"Teyla?" She started quietly just in case the woman was already asleep.

"Elizabeth..." Teyla said weakly and tried to slide a little up in her bed.

"Don't, don't move. You need to rest."

"I'll be okay. How is Rodney?"

"Jennifer is taking care of him now, but it seems he would be all right in no time at all. So don't worry about him."

"Anything on how they're doing in digging the rest out?" Teyla asked worriedly.

"No. According to Rodney the best chance of getting them out of there is still the Hammond, Teyla,but it may still not do the trick so they're digging right now."

"I thought Hammond would be there much sooner than they can even hope of taking off the first layer."

"Yes, that's right. Rodney, however, theorised that the same compisit that makes it impossible to get them on the radios might be impenetrable for the beaming technology or for the asgard sensors that would be able to pick them up. If that is the case, we'll be down to digging them out."

"I should be out there helping instead of here..."

"Don't even think like that, Teyla." Elizabeth protested. "You've already done more than you just need to make sure you get better. They will get John, Ronon and Jack back, and they will all be okay, you'll see."

"They are trapped almost at the lowest level and if everything from the top just fell on top of them then..."

"No, they WILL BE OKAY. Now, I see you got some IV, probably with some sedative, so I willlet you sleep. I suppose Kanaan was here to see you already."

"Yes, he came, but Torren was restless so he went to get himto sleep and find someone to stay with him."

"He stayed in the Control room for the whole time, listening to what was happening and waiting for any information about you. I'll leave you now, I still need to get Sam informed about everything. She needs to know."

"Thank you for coming, Elizabeth."

"Always, Teyla. Have a good rest now."

When Elizabeth left through the front door Jennifer looked after her from Rodney's side.

"She shouldn't really be running errands like that, not when she's not really hundred percent fine. She needs more rest."

"It's exactly like she should be, Jennifer. That's Elizabeth." Rodney observed. "She never failed to visit us in the infirmary, from the first day, she always made it a point to be there for everyone landing in the infirmary. Enquired about everyone several times and she always knew whot was happening with everyone here. It's what was happening before, when there were people she didn't recognize, that was strange."

"I'm just worried about her overdoing it. She's been rather busy this last weeks and now she seems even more, that's not good on her already taxed body." Jennifer said adding sedative to Rodney's IV drip. "And with the stress she's obviously experiencing with John, Ronon and general O'Neill still trapped and with no information on their status she might be overtaxing herself quite easily."

Elizabeth took a normal route to the rec room this time, not wanting to tax the beaming system without any need so it took her much longer than the trip to the infirmary before. When she entered she saw Sam and her mother were still sleeping in each other's arms so she decided the information could wait for a little longer. She turned her earpiece on and started listening to all that was happening in the control room. She had no doubt the young technician that handed her the equipment had some way to recognize she was listening in because he started to mumble some of the information to himself some time after she had tuned in. Particularly the one, it seemed, that she was not really able to hear if someone else said it from far away.


	26. Chapter 26

The digging was hard but the engineering crew made a good progress and figured out a way to lift much bigger parts of the debris than initially. The med team was flooded wit all the people the rescue team managed to pullout from the site. There were a lot of dead as well as lots of injured. Some of them were taken care of by the local physicians, some were treated by Atlantis personnell on the site and there were several of them that were brought back through the Stargate.

After slightly less than a two-hour estimate they were given, the Hammond finally made it to the planet. About ten minutes later they received a message that was everything Rodney and Elizabeth were fearing. The building material made it impossible to locate any life signs from under the debris. It made it impossible even to map the structure to help the crew dig more efficiently.

It was time to let Sam know what was happening and give her a new estimate on getting their people out. It was at least twelve hours just to get to the level where they supposed John, Jack and Ronon should be. Elizabeth moved to her mother and gently roused her from her sleep.

"Mom... Mom, I need to talk to you." She said looking towards Sam and making sure Sam stayed asleep.

"Hmmm?" Susan looked at her daughter and yawned. "What is it, Elizabeth? Do we know anything more?"

"Yes, we do. But it's not really the good news we would all like to hear now. They have to dig them out, they were not able to beam them up."

"But they're all right, right?" Sam asked sleepily. "Elizabeth?"

"We don't know. Their radios don't work through the layers of the strange composit and Hammond can't get them on their sensors. And there is no way to know where they are or how injured are they."

"We should go down and maybe help..." Sam sat up and suddenly put her hand on her belly. "OW!"

"Sam, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Elizabeth, nothing. There was some pain but it passed as quickly as it came. I must have pulled something when I was sitting."

"Doesn't matter, you're staying here or I'll get you to your room."

"I really would like to go to the control room and see what we can help." Sam protested.

"No, I don't think so." Weir decided firmly. "You have your child to think about too right now and it's the best you can do to keep it well." There was a moment where Susan Weir thought her daugter and Samantha would start a fight, but everything was decided in a staring match. It was clear her daughter won after she just asked. "So, where is that, here or your room?"

"I think I'll just stay here. I wouldn't be able to sleep in the room where Jack is obviously not in. Besides I feel just like some whale thrown outto the beach right now so unless you give me your Asgard beaming feature it would be like moving a ton of bricks toght now."

Elizabeth's face blanked momentarily. She seemed to be miles away with her mind for a moment.

"Sam?" She asked eventually. "Is asgard beam on the Hammond capableof transporting large pieces, likeparts of the building?"

"Yes..."

"Is there a way to pinpoint those pieces even if the asgard sensors are blocked and the pieces have shielding capabilities?"

"Theoreticallly our locator beacons work slightly different way so the transmitter located on to od shielding material should be a way ofpinpointing the specific piece, no matter how large. The only problem is it should be in one piece and you need a suitably large piece of land to deposit the part, because there is no way to know how it will land..."

"So it's doable then. Good." Elizabeth took her beaming kit and chose the control room again. "I need to speak to Richard, I think I may have a way to speed up workon the site." Then she turned to her mother just before she was transported. "Please, don't let her overdo it, mom."

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Woolsey asked when he noticed her nearing him in the control centre. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak to the commander of the Hammond and the person coordinating the S&R on the planet. I think Imay have a way to speed things up." She added on the questioning glance from Woolsey.

Richard wanted to give the instruction but he was stopped by Chuck telling them the connection has been established.

_"Mister Woolsey, what can we do for you?"_ One of the voices said.

_"We are in the middle of something so this better be good."_ Said the other.

"Gentlemen, I need you to focus. There should be a way to move large pieces quickly if what I suggest is possible."

"Good enough, doctor Weir."

"What do you need from us?"

"I need a large piece of terrain, plain, enough to safey deposit the large pieces of the collapsed bouilding. Using the attachable locator beacons instead of the Asgard sensors you should be able to beam them directly to a designated place."

"You sure it could be done?" Asked on of the voices after ordering to get the beacons from storage.

"I spoke to Carter and she thinks it is possible."

"Okay, will have my guys recalibrate the scanner in a minute." He said. "We have only several of those on board unfortunately. So we would be able to transport up to four orfive pieces at one time, then we'd need to get the locators back."

"From what I remember there is a pack in Atlantis, so we can get them more..."

"Already on it." Chuck said moving quickly from his place.

"Chuck, wait!" Elizabeth said and pulled her asgard beaming beacon. "Use this, you'll be faster."

The young man nodded, took the device and soon disappeared just to reappear minutes later with a large box in his hands.

"Got them!" He smiled. "Those were recovered at some point after one of F-304 actions and we never got to return them."

"At least once tardiness was really useful." Woolsey murmured. "Just get them through the gate to the demolishion crew so they can get to work really fast."

"Yes, sir."

Observing Chuck almost fly from the stairs down to w newly reopened warmhole sent a positive vibe towards all the people in the Control room and tha gate room. There was an tension in the room while the whole thing was being set up, but when the first part of the debris was transported successfully followed by other the cheers erupted in full force.

"Chuck" Elizabeth turned to the young technician when all the clapping winded down a little "call the medical personnell and let them know to prepare for the arrival of need to be ready for a lot of people that will need immediate medical attention. Get at least two OR's ready as well. There will surely be a need for that when the egineering team finally gets to the bottom of that rubble."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said and moved to the other console without even a look towards Woolsey, who was standing a few feet away.

Richard Woolsey stood there looking at all the acctivity inhis control room and felt he shoud be at least a little mad. Instead he finally felt everything went back to normal. Finally all the technicians seemed to do everything immediately and completely efficiently and do it with a smile. He wasn't offended. They spent a lot more time workong for Elizabeth than for him and they seemed to be tuned in to her a lot better because of that. Some of them, or most of them really, were trained under her eye and naturally worked better with what they were more familiar with. Elizabeth seemed right smack dab in her element too, instead of his barely trying to finally fit in. And she didn't even realize it probably that she was a natural in the City. He needed to find his way through a lot of work.

"Ma'am" Chuck started, gathering both Woolsey's and Weir's attention "the engineering team reports they are making progress and hope they will get to a level where the meeting was taking place inside half an hour."

"If there are no problems." Elizabeth murmured.

"They will get to them, Elizabeth" Woolsey put a comforting hand on her arm. "The medical teams will be ready in minutes to receive casualties here. There are already a lot of medical personnel on the site and will take care of less injured and they will ensure quick and safe transport here for the more injured parties. Sheppard and O'Neill will get out fine." He added to try and calm her a little.

"I know." She said without as much certainty in her voice. "They were in some serious scrapes before and they always managed to get out of them back to normal, but I can't help but be scared something might change just this time."

"They will be okay, Elizabeth" he repeated.

The whole operation was much faster than without the help of the Daedalus, but all the crew waiting in the control room was still on edge the whole time. A lot could have happened or been lost in the time since the collapse and noone wanted to deliver any death notification in the future.

After getting to one of the residentiary floors of the structures the med teams were flooded with rescuees, every single one of them needing immediate medical attention. On the bright side, no corpses were yet found. The medics of the planet were not nearly as advanced as Atlantis personnell but they seemed to give Carson's team a much needed help in dealing with all the casualties.

"The Daedalus techs report they're getting closer to the bottom level, ma'am" Chuck reported with and anxious smile. "While their people on the ground are recovering the locators and placing them on the structure parts the crew started to beam all the wounded and their caretakers much closer to the gate. We'll be having a flood of med teams and casualties getting here any second now!"

"Get the infirmary aware and made sure all the hallways are cleared so that they can be transported without any delay." Elizabeth said neatly covering her own fear and appprehension. "If there are a lot of wounded then the usual transporter would not be enough." She added as an afterthought. She looked to another technician that was surrently residing by the schematics of the city. "Get me at least two alterate routes to the ifirmary from here so that we can streamline everyone that is coming towards alternate transporter." The young man nodded and started clicking on his laptop, then moved to Chuck and they both began to direct people coming through the warmhole.

"What about general Carter?" Woolsey asked quietly. "I though she would be here during this operation."

"She's with my mother now and I hope she's sleeping." Eliabeth answered. "She's been feeling a little under te weather today and I was worried about her. I update them periodically but I don't want her here, worrying even more. I is not healthy for her now."

"It's not really good for you too, Elizabeth." Richard put a hand on her arm trying to sound less bossy. "I know your doctor wanted you to take it really easy."

"I will when it is over, Richard, I will." She whispered faintly. "I just... I just can't wind down until they are all back home safely."

"Hopefully that would be soon."

The flood of wounded people accompanied by the medical personnell streaming through the gate room seemed endless at some point and Richard was really glad Elisabeth anticipated the problem with transporters capacity because he was sure otherwise there would surely be a problem with it otherwise.

Half an hour later when almost everyone from the large wave of wounded was settled in every available room near the infirmary a call came through that Chuck immediately put through to Weir and Woolsey.

"We're close to getting there" sounded the voice of the temporary commander of the Hammond. "We must be really close, cause we can get some readings from ubder the rubble. Not enough to beam anyone out but good enough to detect that there at least twenty life signs trapped under. Maybe much more which would ampify the signal and made it able to get to us."

"There would be over a hundred people down there from what I understood" Woolsey pitched in. "The gathering was quite big and the majority still sat in the great hall when the cave in happened."

"How many pieces would you say need to be lifted before you get to the trapped?" Elizabeth asked worriedly but full of hope.

"It sould be less than ten but we're dealing with a very instable structure so it's going to take more than the provious parts."

"Good work. Just continue at your pace and we'll have the med team ready for the rest of survivors." Elizabeth ended the talk and looked at Chuck.

"On it, ma'am!" The young man sad with an excited and hopeful smile almost reading her thoughts. He dialled the infirmary to get them ready for the next flow of patients and to get them to be in the right place when the time came. And it was coming really soon if everything went as planned.

All the spareable medics were soon moving towards the gate and immediately transported by the Daedalus to the site where they were to be needed shortly. Even though Elizabeth knew everything was prepared as well as it could be and that everyone in the room did everything they could right now she still ached to do something more. The waiting was always the worst and most frustrating and painful part of people working in the Control rooom. During the emergenies most of the inhabitants were scattered around the city and doing their job or transported to some remote but rather safe location. The med teams were in their place preparing or working. Those left in the command centre usually did what they needed and then waited for results to act. In the extreme situations like the storm the place would be deserted save for several people, usually the flagship team and current commander. At least then usually there was something she could do but now, Elizabeth felt massively useless.

The tension in the room was almost touchable at the moment and it seemed everyone just stared at the gate and listened to the silent channell for the news that weren't coming so far. Knowing it could really take some time Richard considered briefly tryng to send Elizabeth to wait somewhere else or maybe take a nap in the office but decided agains it. It would only made the sitation worse. As tired as he saw she was she would probably still be unable to sleep even for a short while.

_"Okay"_ sounded a voice from the Daedalus through the earpieces. _"We're prepared to lift what should be the last piece, so be ready, people!"_

Elizabeth, as well as oll the others waiting with her in Atlantis knew the short notice was meant mainly for the teams on the site, but she couldn't help but look over everyone to check if they were awake and ready to render any assistance that could be needed. Next she checked the timer of the warmhole if it would not close in the middle of evacuation but scolded herself and stopped before she managed to ask Chuck about it. The young man closed the gate and immediately redialled only seconds before they received the call. He was really starting to resemble sgt. Harrimann.

_"Okay, Walters, what do you see there?"_ Everyone held their breaths knowing the large piece was off and if everything went as planned everything would be now up to the engineers on the ground.

_"A lot of smaller debris is there but I think I can see some fabric out there and there seemes to be movement... Get the medics down there! We've got survivors!"_ Walters shouted.

Everything that happened after seemed to be one great blur. From the moment of the initial alarm the rescue began in earnest and the second stream of gurneys, survivors and medical personnell seemed endless again.

"Ma'am!" Chuck addressed Elizabeth abot twenty minutes later. She had removed her earpiece at some point because of a massive headache the constant chatter caused. "They got to O'Neill and Sheppard. They are alive but apparently in serious condition."

"Tell-" Elizabethtried to tell him but the young man cut her off.

"Doctors Beckett and Keller has been notified and they're already in contact with the med team on site." He said. "They will be prepared to operate on arrival."

Elizabeth sagged in relief. Operations, that was good, meant there seemed to be a chance everythng would still be allright. She moved to her transporter stone but before she managed to choose infirmary as her destination Chuck stopped her hand.

"It's already overcrowded down there, ma'am. You'll just be in he way. If you want to see them you betted get down to the gate, they would need a second to hand them over."

"Thank you, Chuck" Elizabeth smiled in gratitude and chose to be transported to the gate room to wait and see for herself that the two men were indeed still alive.

She must have looked bad when she entered the media room because Susan was immediately at her side.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" She asked frantically.

"Elizabeth?" They both heard a weak sleepy voice from the couch. "Are there any news?"

Weir moved to waking Sam and took her hand in hers.

"The techs moved enough of the large pieces to get to the main level of the building. Jack and John were found, they are alive but still in serious condition."

"Where-?"

"They were taken to the infirmary already. Straight to the OR's. Carson and Jennifer got to work on them already. They seemed hopeful but it's gonna take time."

"I need to go see Jack..." Sam murmured sitting up slowly. "I need to get to him."

"No, all you can do for him now is to try and stay calm, Sam" Elizabeth tried to reason with her. "They've got the best proffessionals I know working on them and I'm sure they will be okay. You, on the other hand, really need to take care of yourself."

"But... Ahhh!" Sam wanted to protest but suddenly she clutched at her stomach and paled visibly. "Something is wrong..." She whispered scared.

"I think we need to take her to the infirmary" Susan suggested. "Looks like her water just broke."

"It's a mess down there, mother. The medics all have much more on their hands than they could possibly handle right now. We wouldn't probably even get her close since there is so many people waiting" Elizabeth paled as well. Sam looked at them both with wide eyes. "Oh my God, what are we going to do?"

"Well, it seems you'll have to deliver here, young lady" Susan said resolutely.

"What?" Both younger women looked at her with disbelief.

"A lot of women managed to get through the birth of their child without assistance,my dear. Remember that we've been doing it for ages and for most of it there was no medical doctor on site when it happened. Look at Teyla, for example."

"Ooookay, you made your point" Sam said with a small smile. "I'm just happy it's you two instead of Rodney with me."

The last remark earned her a huge fit of giggles from Elizabeth and her mother at the suggestion. It made the whole situation a little less ghastly, at least for some time. They all decided that they would try it and if anything was going suspiciously they would call Chuck and get him to bring someone in.

"Besides" Susan stated putting a comforting hand on Sam's back during one of the contractions "It can happen that by the time you're ready to deliver there would already be someone available to get here." That comment definitely did not make Sam's fears go away.


	27. Chapter 27

John didn't remember ever feeling this bad in his life. Or maybe he just didn't notice before of managed to forget in the meantime but now he felt it. Everything ached and the nausea seemed almost too much to keep contents of his stomach inside. The lights burned his eves which helped him connect the dots almost immediately. He was in the infirmary and probably had been through some major surgery.

"Welcome back, John" said happily Jennifer Keller. "You've been sleepping a lot longer that anyone would have liked, lad" added Carson's voice from his other side.

"What happened?" He creaked with some difficoulty.

"You were seriously injured when an earthquake caused the building you were in to collapse. It took some time and a lot of ingeniouity to get you and the others out."

"Oh my..." John suddenly remembered what was happening before he leost consciousness. "O'Neill? Ronon? They were with me when everything started falling. And did the Teyla and Rodney managed to get out? They were getting out from the building at the time?"

"Relax, John." Jennifer calmed him a little. "You and general O'Neill were the worst injured parts of our team. Teyla and Rodney are already in their quarters resting, and, probably, worrying about you but they will be fine in no time. Ronon got really lucky and apart from some dust inhalation he got out almost without a scrape. A large piece of the ceiling hadd shielded him and some others from the rest of debris."

"General O'Neill has several broken ribs but by some miracle not one had made any damage to his lungs" Carson continued. "His knee would need a brace for the rest of his life probably since it was almost totally shattered and je has a broken arm. We managed to repair everything internal and he should heal from that too some time in the future."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Being awake doesn't mean you are okay, John!" Jennifer scolded. "You have one broken rib, three major bones in your legs broken, of which one was a really nasty break that was really hard to put together and you had a pipe through your side, not to mention all the bruised muscles."

"A pipe?" John was schocked a little.

"Very fortunate, lad, that it was a thin pipe and it miracolously missed every important organ" Carson aswered unasked yet question. "The fact that you do not hurt right now is that you're on some pretty strong medicines and you would need them for a week or so if I my estimates are correct."

"They usually are" John murmured.

"I think we could let you out of the bed to a wheelchair next week, that's the best we could do."

Just when John was about to complain they all heard a quiet cry nearby.

"Oh, the little one is probably hungry" Carson smiled saying.

"The little one?" Sheppard asked suddenly uninterested in his own state and turning his mind to a child that was obviously kept near. He tried to recall if there was any couple with a kid or if there were any kids on the party on the planet when Jennifer explained to him the situation.

"When you two were being operated on, Sam has had her baby."

"It must have been nice here, with all that going on, to deliver a baby on the same time. Wait!" he seemed to realise something. "Weren't she supposed to do that next week?"

"If you mean have her baby by 'do that' then yes, she was. Her due date is about seven days from today, but the stress and worry about Jack might have sped it all a little." Jennifer Keller was grinning almost like an idiot. "And we didn't really know until Ronon went to search for Sam and Elizabeth and found them in the media room, both sleeping, Susan Weir with the little one in her arms."

"What?"

"It was end of the world here, lad" Carson said smiling. "Too many wounded to even get in, really. No personnell available since we were lending assistance to the people from that planet in addition to the sizable contingent you took for that party. From what I understand Elizabeth delivered the baby, with her mother's help."

"Is she all right?" John suddenly paled. "I mean, Elizabeth?"

"They are all fine, John" Carson assured him. "Ronon got all of them here afterhe found them. By the time we managed to clear out some of the place. I checked Elizabeth while Jennifer took care of Sam and the little one. After making sure they were tired but all right we let the new mother and child to sleep on a bed close to general O'Neill and Ronon escorted both Weir's to their place and handed them sleeping pills to enure rest."

"Then someone came and changed us so we both could get some sleep too" Jennifer added.

"Busy days."

"I agree, Sheppard" Ronon said moving towards his friend. "You look better than yesterday."

"Good to hear" John tried to chuckle but it just ended with a very ncomfortable cough. "Thanks for checking on Elizabeth."

"Just did what should be done" Ronon shrugged.

"Have you seen her today?"

"Been there with some breakfast."

"Good, Elizabeth still tends to ferget such trivial things" John smiled. "To be truthfull I kind of expected her to be here by now" he added quietly.

"Beckett gave me a sedative to give her" Ronon explained with a small smile. "Her mother slipped it into her tea and I put her to bed afterwards. She needed rest, she was really tired."

"I can't even imagine. Helping Sam with delivering her baby..."

"There is a rumor that she practically commanded most of the rescue operation from the control room" Ronon said before taking a bite from a meal that he brought with himself. "Speculation is she would be offered to step up more often but it's not anything official."

"It would do her a lot of good, I think, to have some of her previous responsibilities back."

"Yeah, and from what I heard yesterday she was great. Woolsey gave her place to lead. Probably saved our lives, you know."

"How so?"

"It was her idea to use asgard technology with beacons to get all the heavy pieces out of the way instead of digging through them. And devising alternate routes to the infirmary so that getting there would be more fluent – also her idea. Might have saved a lot of people with that."

"She did, Ronon" Carson agreed coming back closer. "It would be a nice long traffick jam out there without it. Several of the injured were really easy to save but getting them stranded in a long queue from here to the gate room would surely mean allowing a grave damage." Carson poked and probed at John a little then lifted his gown a little checking the dressings he put there before. "Looks good so far, lad. I think we may get you a little up for the day." The doctor nodded at Ronon, who immediately moved to the back portion of the hospital bed and lifted it so that John was finally half seated instead of flat on his back.

"That feels much better."

"As soon as Elisabeth woke she called to see how you were, John" Beckett said with a warm smile. "I will let her see you as soon as she wakes sometime in the evening. The drugs I sent should wear off by then."

"Thanks, Carson." Both John and Ronon watched Carson move away from the bed towards other patients who resided almost everywhere he could see. "God, this one was tough on everyone."

"Yeah. A lot of people landed in here."

"You seem to be the lucky one this time..."

"Aha."

"Good,you deserve to get the luck after all that's heppened to you in the past."

"Weir said something similar."

"So it must be right, you see. Hey, Carter had her kid when we were operated on, me and O'Neill, right. From what docs said she and the kid are fine, that's good. But do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Boy. Named him George Charles."

"Lets see... George would be..."

"After general Hammond, John" Sam said coming closer to his bed and sitting on a chair quickly vacated by Ronon. "Good to see you awake. Jack and me were really worried that you took so long."

"Well good to see you okay as well. You seem to be feeling well."

"Wonders of ancient technology in medical field" she smiled changing her child's position in her arms so that it was easier for her to hold him. "Turns out it could speed the recovery time a little so I am able to move quite nicely today with a new O'Neill here."

"He's adorable, really" John moved his hand a little just to touch the kid lightly. "So, you decided to name him after Hammond?"

"He is one who kind of pushed Jack to get his act together and officially ask me out. He was always on our side and he was the absolute best commanding officer I could ever have" she said with a dreamy expression on her face. "And he asked me for a private talk once just to tel me not to wait or be afraid. He wanted me to grab happiness when I see it and not wait until it's easy to do so."

"Do I hear some pushing in there?" John asked a little playfully.

"You better" Ronon commented with full seriousness. Then he left.

"Sam?"

"He did speak with me and Elizabeth's mother earlier today" she explained. "And with other people, especially those in the control room. The thing is, John, as worried as I was about Jack being in such situation, Elizabeth maybe tried to hide it, but she was equally scared about you. I think you two have remained the only ones not consciously aware of it John, but you should really try if this works."

"It's not that simple" Sheppard whined.

"Oh, but it is. She's not your boss anymore, all the rules are slack in here, to say it mildly... I know you two both have some unpleasant experiences with close relationships behind you, but you need to put it behind you to try. Maybe this time it would just be right."

"Elizabeth has some unpleasant things in her past?" John almost sat up from his bed but it seemed moving at all made him terribly nauseous sohe stayed as he was. "What do you mean?"

"I think I already said too much" Sam clearedher throat. "Just... just talk to her honestly. Tell her how you feel. She may have been scared enough by this thing to admit it back. And if I were you I would make it happen in the next two weeks cause that's the time I negotiated from Jack before he comes to 'kick your ass' himself if you don't. His words."

Sam smiled at him when little George started squirming in her arms. She quickly took a warm shawl she had wrapped around herself and moved it in a strange pattern covering the upper part of her body and the kid. Several moments later he heard a murmured 'that's it, just like that, sweetheart' and a light sucking noise. He must have sported a really funny face because Sam grinned widely seeing him.

"I'm sorry, John, mybe I should have left" she admitted a little embarassed. "I'm just tired and he want's to eat so frequently... And Teyla gave me this wrap and shown me how to get it to cover myself for the feeding so I thought-"

"Don't worry about me, Sam" John interrupted her. "It's okay, I was just surprised, 's not something you see here everyday, to say the least."

"No, I suppose it's not" she agreed.

"How are you, Sam? Really?"

"Fine. Or really more than fine. I was terrified when the whole thing started and I knew there was no doctor to help me. And then it all happened so quickly and Elizabeth was there all the time to help and encourage me. And then I had him in my arms and there was no pain anymore, just happiness. It was amazing."

"O'Neill's probably happy too."

"Yes, he is" she admitted. "Although he grumbles all the time that Beckett won't let him hold his child. He's got to wait for a week or so before but I think he really needs to take it slow this time. As are you!" she said forcefully before John could make some comment to the contrary. "You've both been in serious condition. You should be grateful you're alive. Besides, I think Elizabeth would put you in your place when she gets here." Sam loooked at him and noticed he was barely holding hisend of the conversation while his eyelids were dropping slightly. "Okay, I should let you sleep now. John?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wait until something else happens. You got her back this time. If anything happens, it may not end this nice again" Sam pleaded. "I thought you would have made your move already. You saw her taken away and now you're still waiting for... something. You both deserve a second chance, remember that."

Pushing herself up from the chair Sam left, getting herself to her husband's bed to check on him and laid down on the bed provided for her and George. She was soon asleep just like Jack. Last days made them all really tired after all.


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth was taking a breath of fresh air out on the balcony outside the control room when she heard the door swish open. She didn't even open her eyes deciding to stay bathed in the warm afternoon sun for a little longer.

"I knew I could find you here" she heard a familiar voice.

"I though you wouldn't be out of the infirmary until tomorrow, John. Please tell me you didn't hijack a wheelchair and run from Carson."

"Nice idea, but after you threatened to get me sent back to Earth I wasn't going to risk upsetting any doctor. No, he let me out for two hours."

"That's good, really good." She looked at him smiling. "Good to see you feeling up to it."

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" He asked suddenly coming closer and picking her hand up into his.

"Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"I know you better than most people, 'Liz'beth. You can't fool me just like that" he scolded a little. "You've been avoiding the infirmary, you've been distant this whole week and now you're hiding away from people."

"I'm not hiding."

"And from what Teyla told me you left the mess hall just as Sam was going inside with George in her arms. When Teyla moved back from her to allow the others to say welcome to the little guy you were nowhere to be found."

"Nonsense" Elizabeth denied fast and strong. Maybe a little too fast and a little too strong.

"Are you miserable, Elizabeth?" he asked delicately "because you don't have a family?"

"Don't be ridiculus, John. Of course I'm not miserable."

"But you're not really happy either" he stated.

"I'm alive, John, which is much more than I expected when I stepped through the gate to space. And I'm here, where I feel more at home than anywhere else I ever lived, really. I really got much more than I could expect."

"You're not looking me in the eyes now, so I know you bend the truth at least a little."

That made her turn again in his direction and look him straight in the eye.

"You can't always get what you want, John."

"But if you try sometime you find you get what you need..." he contered.

"And I do have everything I need. I've got my life back, I've got to live here and I've got everyone I care about right here with me. So you see, everything I need."

"Damn it, Elizabeth!" John nearly exploded. "You're closing yourself back in that box again. It's not going to help anything."

"John" she said after a while of irritating silence "I'm in a wheelchair and I'm never going to change that. I can start shouting about it and about a thousand things I would like to change in how my life turned out but there is no point. I can't change it, I can only try not to bebothered by it every single moment of my life" she said sadly. "There are times it's more than I could handle and I just need a quiet time for myself to work it through to file it again somewhere deep. It's all I can do to function properly."

"Talking to someone could help." He didn't suggest to tlak to him because frankly, right now he felt she would only close up more if he just suggested it right away.

"That would only make someone else worry. And you see, now I made you worry."

"I want to worry with you, Elizabeth. I would like to help if I can." He saw an opening right there. "You would need to just let me in."

"It's not you burden to carry."

"I want it to be mine."

"What?"

"Marry me?" He fired suddenly. So suddenly it surprised even him.

"John?"

"I'm asking you to marry me, Elizabeth" he said a little more firmly. Since he started it already he may as well go all the way in right now. "I would gladly go down on one knee here but you see, Carson would probably have my head for it if anyone so much as mentioned it to him."

"I'm beginning to think he gave you something to messwith your head" she said worriedly. "You're talking nonsense."

"Why would you think so?"

"John, I'm not really a wife material, and you know that."

"Do I really?" He moved his wheelchair to stand beside hers and took both her hands in his. "I've known you for a logn time now and I can't think af any reason. But for once, feel free to enlighten me."

"Don't mock me, John" Elizabeth said angrily and moved closer to the railing and far from John. "I'm in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, I am old and I ..."

"First I know, the second I would say is an exaggeration, I'm not a teenager but I don't think I'm even near old and the third you can't even give me." He moved a little and reached to pull her chair close so that they were again close. "I've spent half a year coming to terms with what you've been handed in terms of these injuries but just because I knew how much it would complicate your life. But it's not a deterrent for me. I know everything I need to make an informed decision in this matter. I know everything I need about you and I know everything I need about my own feelings towards you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Elizabeth. I want to be with you and I want to be there for you when you need to vent or cry. If you don't feel anything for me or you don't feel enough to be with me so be it. I will not mention it and we can come back to our working professional relationship and I hope our friendship. But If you're against it just because you think you're wheelchair is going to be a problem, then, seriously, you are really mistaken."

John stopped to catch his breath. He didn't remember ever delivering such a monologue before. When he looked back at Elizabeth he noticed her whole frame was shaking. Since he had never seen her cry before, John suddenly felt panick rise inside him. Had he madde a huge mistake and damaged their friendship? He could kill Carter right about now.

"Elizabeth?" he asked cautiously. "Have I said something...?"

"I was so afraid you would die there..." she managed to rasp between the quiet sobs. "I couldn't think of anything else and then they brought you in such serious condition. When Carson told me you may have been dead if you stayed there few hours longer I realised how close this call has been."

"Hey, I'm still here" he said taking her hands into his and moving her closer so that she was almost in his arms. "I'm alive, thanks to you and your idea. I'm gonna be fine."

"You're going to be back to fit really soon and you shouldn't be stuck-"

"Stop it, okay" he said delicately. "If you were not confined to this wheelchair, would you say yes?" he probed. He was met with silence. "Elizabeth, please answer?"

"But I am, John."

"I don't care. But, as I said, I can get out of here and we can go back to colleagues if you want."

"No" she said hastily.

"Is it 'no, I don't want to marry you, or -"

"I don't think I want to be just colleagues, John. And I don't think it can be done after now."

"So what now? Do I wait and ask you sometime in the future or do I back my bags and resign or...?" John asked. "Because I'm not good at this stuff, really. I don't know what to do unless you tell me."

He waited for her to answer but nothing came. Crap. He was getting a little uncomfortable in this position and he was pretty sure some of his stitches were busted.

"Eliasabeth, I've got to know. Will you marry me or not, cause-"

"Yes" she said quietly sniffing again. "I will marry you because I love you too. But if you ever start complaining about my being in a wheelchair-"

"O'Neill would kick my ass, I'm sure."

That earned him a tentative laughter from Elizabeth. Good. At least he was able to lighten up her mood a little.

"You better get right back to the infirmary or Carson would ground you for the next week" he heard Elizabeth say.

"What?"

"You must've torn some stitches there" she said straightening up and pointing at his shirt where it was slowly reddening. "I don't think it's something serious but you know Carson."

"I think I have a really good excuse as to the cause."

They both smiled when John pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a small and classy diamond.

"I think I should better get it on your finger or else I might think it was just a dream you accepted."

"When did you get that?"

"When we were still on Earth, to be honest" he admitted "but I didn't want to push you when you were still in rehab. And I think I really needed a kick in the butt so to speak."

"John..." she was speachless.

"You know, apparently every living soul here in the City thinks I waited too long. We better set the date to get the preparations on."

"I don't think we need to prepare a great affair." She blushed.

"We don't need it, but I somehow doubt that the City would leave us alone to it."

John moved the ring on Elizabeth's finger and slowly, tentatively planted a sweet kiss on Elizabeth's lips. Not really the first but might as well be such. Certainly first really theirs cause the one they shared with whacky consciousnesses in their heads couldn't possibly count. Then, still smiling widely nodded in the direction of the control room.

There, a crowd had already gathered, as well as on the stairs. Elizabeth, feeling more than slightly lightheaded raised her hand showing everyone the ring she now wore. Even though the doors were still closed they were able to hear the loud clapping and cheering that started the moment everyone noticed the piece of jewelery.


	29. epilogue

_A/N:_

_Hi everyone. I'm really grateful for all the comments you posted along the way. This has been a great month for me as a writer. This story is coming to an end with this last chapter - epilogue. I'm leaving some things unfinished on purpose - to give your imagination place to work and make an end you like best. Now I'm going back to my original story since I finished every fanfic I had idea for. _

_I hope you liked the whole story and when I finally come up with another idea you'll be there to go through it with me._

_Thank you again for reading._

_Ludwisia_

* * *

John cursed again hiding behind a large rock with Teyla.

"Why does this happen every time we really need to go back, Teyla, why!?" he whined reloading a clip. "It's like some kind of curse I seem to inherit from O'Neill since he no longer goes through the gate."

"Relax, John" she handed him a bottle of water to sip. "I know these people. We need only to get through the next hour until the sun sets and they will return back to their village leaving us here."

"Right" he said with an irony. "Because they like to sleep through the night even if they feel threatened."

"They fear the creature that like to roam in the dark."

"Creature?" John startet worrying hearing that. "What kind of creature?"

"It is the size of the elephant, roughly, but more resembling a mountain lion. It hunts in packs so it can be quite dangerous and the people here learned to build strong walls that protect them. They are sure to retreat to their enclosure for the night."

"That's supposed to make me feel better and worry less?" he almost screeched.

"The creature fears certain kinds of fire and certain smells" Ronon supplied. "It's very easy to repent it with simple trick. Believe me, the natives are much more problematic in comparison."

"So we wait until sunset then make a run for the gate."

"No."

"Of course not" John growled in frustration. "Ronon, my friend, please tell me what do we do."

"We wait for just before the sunset, get the fire and our defences against the creature prepared, wait through the night and then, just after sunrise we make a run for the gate before the natives get here. If we run just before the sunset we would just be inviting the creature to hunt us."

"For once I'm glad Rodney is not here."

"Yeah, he would be even more unhappy than you" Ronon countered. "And he would complain about this burn wherever he is so he better do it in the infirmary."

"I just wish I could be there for Elizabeth."

"Carson is taking very good care of her, remember" Teyla tried to assure her friend.

"I know."

John saidd what he knew they needed to hear from him to let it go but still the uneasy feeling in his stomach wasn't settling. The worry he was accustomed to. He learned to ignore it more or less in the months since Elizabeth started feeling tired and nauseus all the time. He took her to Carson eventually, dragged really, just to be informed that it was perfectly normal for her state. Even if her state was what was completely unthinkable for most medical proffessionals in Atlantis.

In their third month as a married couple they found out that despite all the surgical interventions she endured after her rescue, that should have rendered her unableto have children, Elizabeth was pregnant. Changes to her internal organs were really minor, so much that nobody really noticed them without looking specifically for them but they were there. And they enabled a pregnancy. She became a frequent visitor of the infirmary from that day on with unending checkups of her and the child but everything seemed to be in order. Up to a point where she went into labour three hours ago, almost two weeks before her due date. Since she was put on bedrest a month before, she was in the infirmary already and everything seemed to be going smoothly so far but everything could have changed in three hours.

John and his team decided to finish the survey quickly after the information was passed through the gate and go back ASAP but the attack from the natives just crossed their plans. Now John was stranded on this god forsaken planed not even knowing what was going on with his family.

The night passed without any incident even though they made small camp in the open. Ronon took out three small packets and his method obviously worked. The creatures were visible in the distance but not one of them decided to come closer than half a mile and the natives were nowehere to see.

They woke before the sunrise and prepared. As soon as sun rose the creatures retreated much farther and the team made a run for the gate.

"I need to get to the infirmary!" John shouted throwing all his gear on the floor of the gateroom and running straight to his destination.

Jack and Woolsey, standing on the small balcony of the control room both smiled at the scene. After a few seconds all the place erupted with a good wishing laughter.

John made it to the infirmary in the record time but stopped in his tracks when he entered and small room the nurse directed him to.

"Elizabeth?" he asked sure he must have mistaken someone for her. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth lifted her head and her slightly tired eyes met those of her husbands. She smiled widely and then seemed to remember what she was doing.

"I... I meant to tell you as soon as our child was securely in your arms, John." She smiled. And reached his hand for him with the second resting on the crib Athosians send as a gift for them. "Will you help me to the bed? I was about to call for Carson."

John quickly approached her and hugged tightly. When he felt the reality of the situation it suddenly got to him. Elizabeth was standing, STANDING by the crib. She was vertical, on her own legs. Then he felt a slight pull and realised she was trying to move.

"I can't stand for long, I need to sit, John."

"How is that even possible?" He asked as soon as he had her situated on the bed and the child safely in his arms after she nodded he could disturb him.

"I don't know. Carson and Sam don't have an idea either" she admitted. "The only speculation is that carrying an ATA positive baby increased my connection to the city and in consequence nerve regeneration. But it's just a theory without any way to test it. We don't even know if the effect would be permanent or will my nerves go back to 'normal' in time."

"So, two miracles in one?"

"Even if it doesn't stay, yes."

"You know, we should check this theory" he winked at Elizabeth and leaned in to plant a very unplatonic kiss on her lips "make another try as soon as possible."

"You're insatiable, aren't you." They both laughed happpily.

"We named her yet?" John asked which earned him a shove in the arm. "Kidding."

"I told you we'd wait with official part of it until you're here if you happen to be off-world and I stuck to my word. So now you get to announce it to the city, Proud Daddy."

"Oh, I can't wait." He said, with a miechevious smile. "You and me, the balcony over the gate room, all the Atlantis gathered, Woolsey taking her up and painting her forhead-"

He didn't finish his joke because a well thrown pillow hit him straight in the face elegantly flying far enough from their child.

"I could have dropped her" John said with fake exasperation.

"I knew you wouldn't" Elizabeth smiled at him sweetly. "But, really, she should be known by her name, John. And since I am not sleeping right now and you're back here..."

"I will get my team and some other people inside" John said standing up and handing the little bundle safely into Elizabeth's arms "to meet Jana Sheppard."

The end


End file.
